Te quiero
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: La fiesta de Rachel hace más que unir a New Directions, Spencer sabe sobre eso. Mal summary, dénle una oportunidad. POV de Spencer.
1. Te quiero

Hola a todos, éste es mi primer fic, dejen review (seña de cariño) si quieren que continúe. ¡Spenson siempre! :D

* * *

**Te quiero**

Es definitivo, ¡Mason está matándome!

Literalmente, desde que tuve que recogerlo a él y a Madison, sigo pensando que hay algo raro entre ellos pese a que son hermanos, para llegar a casa de Rachel ha sido una tortura más sádica que la de cualquier película de terror. Me he acostumbrado tanto a verlo en su uniforme de Cheerio que usando otra cosa parece una persona totalmente diferente.

Ese pantalón ajustado que remarca el bien formado trasero y esas hermosas piernas, la camiseta que muestra lo delgado aunque fuerte que es. Las piruetas y todas esas acrobacias le han hecho bien. No es la primera vez que me tienta con su atuendo, en _Arthur's Theme_ estaba más que deseoso por arrancarle el traje y hacerle toda clase de cosas hasta que se quedara inconsciente. Es difícil no espiarlo en los vestidores cuando no lleva nada más que una toalla, colgando peligrosamente en su cintura, como para que se pasee por ahí usando algo que lo hace ver tan irresistible.

Entonces comienza, Mercedes y Roderick están en el escenario junto con el sonido del bajo, comenzando con las primeras estrofas de _All About That Bass_. Hecho gay: adoro esa canción.

Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, está completamente feliz y aplaudiendo, moviéndose en su lugar. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, ni siquiera desde que ganamos las invitacionales. Verlo bailar y hacer malabares es algo que no puedo evitar hacer.

Las voces de Mercedes y Roderick simplemente trabajan a un ritmo y combinación de tonos perfecto.

En un intento todas las pelotas se le caen. Se agacha, recogiendo dos que cayeron cerca del escenario, y al hacerlo puedo ver su bóxer rojo asomándose por la parte superior de su pantalón. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza.

Una de ellas rueda hacia mi pie, la levanto justo a tiempo cuando lo tengo enfrente. Me congelo un segundo, extendiendo mecánicamente el brazo para entregársela.

Me dedica una ligera sonrisa, agacha la cabeza y corre hacia la barra, dejando las pelotas ahí justo cuando Mercedes se acerca y los dos mueven las caderas al mismo tiempo, a un ritmo que deseo que haga sobre las mías. «¡Deja de hacerme esto!»

—¡Vamos!

Extiende las manos, dedicándome su siempre-presente sonrisa. Me encojo en mi lugar pero lo tomo con mi mano libre, me ayuda a levantarme y me arrastra hacia el centro de la habitación, junto con todo New Directions.

Aunque en un principio suponía que esto sería un gran golpe bajo a mi reputación, me fascina estar con estos chicos. Somos como una especie de familia que estaba destinada a estar junta, era cuestión de tiempo y de tomar las decisiones correctas.

Se desliza hacia la derecha, colocándose justo enfrente de ella. Jane…

Tengo que admitirlo, estoy brutalmente celoso de ella. Desde que veo que se dedican miradas el uno al otro en el salón de coro lo único que quiero hacer es apartar a Jane y dejarle a ella y a todos en claro que Mason es mío, aunque él no lo sepa.

Nos juntamos en el escenario, sigo haciendo mi mejor intento por bailar, cosa que no es mi fuerte y prefiero hacer en la soledad de mi habitación, pero cantando puedo darles una paliza a todos.

La canción acaba y todos aplaudimos y vitoreamos al dúo que acaba de presentarse. Los tres vasos de bebida de fresa que preparó Sam parecen haber viajado directamente, dejo el cuarto vaso en una mesa y subo corriendo al baño.

Termino con mi necesidad biológica, me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Me acomodo la camisa y me paso un poco de agua en el cabello. Me guiño un ojo y me sonrío.

Abro la puerta y el pasillo está más oscuro de lo que recuerdo, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y alguien me toma por los hombros, me azota contra una pared y cierro los ojos por el impacto. Me dispongo a pelear cuando un par de labios choca contra los míos, entreabro los ojos y puedo ver un par de irises verdes igual de entreabiertos que los míos, amenazando con cerrarse, cosa que hago yo.

Mis manos viajan hasta su cintura, es más pequeña de lo que pensaba. Sus manos me acarician las mejillas y se deslizan detrás de mi cabeza, sus pulgares hacen ligeras caricias en mi nuca y una corriente me recorre la columna vertebral.

—Spens… —susurra contra mis labios.

Su voz, grave y apenas audible, despierta todos mis instintos, trae a flote la vida de cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Su pequeña lengua se desliza por mi labio inferior, abro la boca un poco y es mi lengua la que sale, estoy listo para una lucha sin cuartel.

Lo que hace no tiene nombre. Me atrapa con sus labios, haciendo una especie de succión que hace que se me debiliten las piernas y que suelte un gemido, no a manera de excitación; es frustración. Suelta una risilla y me libera.

—Acabo… acabo de obsequiarte mi primer beso. Deberías invitarme… a salir primero, ¿no te parece? —Jadea. Trato de recuperar el aliento antes de hablar, y pienso un poco en las palabras por no insultarlo por su pequeño juego.

—Breadstix, el viernes a las ocho… ¿Podemos continuar?

Asiente y se lanza de nuevo sobre mí, sus rosados labios vuelven a acariciar y presionarse contra los míos. Me separo de la pared, momento en el que da un salto y me rodea con las piernas, sujetándome con más fuerza por el cuello.

Mis manos siguen en su cintura, ahora las deslizo lentamente sobre su pantalón, acariciando su trasero y sus fuertes muslos. Me suelta del cuello y sus manos viajan por toda la extensión de mi pecho, suspira de vez en cuando y me muerde el labio inferior.

Trato de hacer lo mismo con un poco menos de brusquedad, pero el modo con el que endereza la espalda y los movimientos que hace por mi tacto me resulta algo casi imposible.

Separa la cabeza y la coloca en mi hombro, el movimiento me toma por sorpresa y comienzo a besarlo en el cuello. Se estremece, sus manos se forman puños en mis hombros y lo escucho musitar entre dientes mi nombre.

—Bajemos, Kurt y Blaine están… a punto de cantar.

Lo dejo que toque el suelo, se acomoda la camiseta, se mira en el espejo del pasillo para estilizarse un poco el cabello, y también trata de disimular la tercera pierna que acaba de surgir en su pantalón. «Quiero un poco de eso».

Me toma de la mano, entrelaza nuestros dedos y caminamos por el pasillo medio a oscuras. Rachel y Sam van bajando y también se dirigen al sótano, tomados de la mano y ella va sonriendo como una idiota.

—¿No se supone que Kurt y Blaine deberían ser enemigos? —Me detengo antes de bajar al sótano—. Me refiero a que dirigen coros diferentes y en diferentes escuelas.

—Sí, yo también lo supuse, pero lo que sienten es tan grande que no pueden tener barreras… —se queda callado unos segundos, titubea y su mirada viaja por todos lados.

Centra la mirada tan de súbito en mí que doy un paso hacia atrás. Una sonrisa comienza a formarse en sus hinchados labios.

—Y no, no hay nada entre Jane y yo, simplemente adora que la ayude a elegir ropa, aunque bien puede hacerlo ella sola.

Lo beso una vez en la frente, otra en la nariz y una última vez en los labios. Extiendo los brazos y sin dudarlo me abraza, colocando la cabeza en mi hombro. Su respiración choca contra mi cuello y me eriza la piel.

—Te quiero, Spens —susurra.

—Yo también te quiero, Mason.


	2. Odio a uno de los McCarthy

Bueno, aunque ustedes no lo hayan pedido, no por este medio, traigo un segundo shot. Espero les guste y consideren dejar review, se los agradecería mucho.

* * *

**Odio a uno de los McCarthy**

Estaciono frente a la casa de los McCarthy, diez minutos antes de la hora prometida. Me miro en el espejo retrovisor y arreglo el pequeño moño que Blaine me sugirió usar. No entiendo cómo puede usarlas todo el tiempo, me estruja la garganta a cada movimiento. Preferiría usar una corbata.

Suspiro y me armo de valor para salir del auto. Es la primera vez que una cita me hace sentir tan angustiado, ni siquiera me sentí así en la primera cita que tuve alguna vez con alguien.

Toco el timbre y me balanceo sobre los pies unos segundos, antes de que la anormal hermana de Mason abra la puerta y me dedique una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Pasa por favor, Mace estará listo en un segundo.

La obedezco, atravieso el pórtico y la puerta. Madison cierra con un azote que me hace dar un pequeño salto pero sigo avanzando. He estado aquí antes, dos veces, y por cosas de la escuela. Sin preguntarle me dejo caer en uno de los cómodos sillones que tienen en la sala de estar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harán esta noche? —Pregunta Madison, sentándose frente a mí con una pierna sobre la otra, las manos descansan en entrelazadas en las rodillas.

—Iremos a cenar a Breadstix y tal vez al cine… —lo pienso por un momento; no sobre la cita, sobre sus preguntas—. ¿Y por qué…?

—Estás respondiendo a esto porque me preocupo por mi hermano.

Se pone rígida en su asiento y yo me hundo un poco en el sillón. Nos miramos a los ojos, ella trata de hacerme pedazos mientras yo trato de regresarle el ataque.

—Continúa —digo.

—No me engañas, he salido con los de tu tipo, solo quieren salir con alguien para llegar a tercera base en un parpadeo —se mueve un poco hacia adelante—. ¿Estás consiente de que eres la primera relación amorosa de Mason?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sí, nunca escuché algo acerca de que Mason saliera con alguna chica, pero tampoco imaginaba que jugara para mi equipo. Si es que lo hace. No le he preguntado, no voy a preguntarle y las cosas se darán como se tengan que dar, no me gusta tener que darle un nombre a la razón de ser de las cosas, y mucho menos a las personas.

—Sí, y no quiero que un deportista idiota rompa sus ilusiones.

Aferro las uñas a los descansabrazos del sillón, me muerdo la mejilla por dentro para no comenzar a insultarla y decirle que piense e insinúe todo lo que quiera al respecto. Me interesa muy poco su perspectiva sobre mí.

—No tengo esas intenciones con él… y si lo que sucede entre nosotros avanza va a ser algo que no vas a poder evitar, lo quieras o no.

—Puedo ser tan entrometida en tantas cosas que te sorprenderías —se acomoda completamente en el sillón y se pasea los dedos en el cabello.

Sigue pareciéndose fascinante la transformación de un o una Cheerio en un ámbito fuera de la escuela. Son personas totalmente diferentes.

—Estoy listo.

Los dos giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mirando a un Mason completamente nuevo para mí, parado en medio de la sala de estar. Madison aplaude y suelta unos gritillos mientras yo me hundo en el sillón y trato de ocultarme del sonrojo que seguro apareció en mis mejillas.

Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro, un pantalón ajustado y una camiseta amarilla que le queda un poco holgada del pecho, mostrando la línea entre sus pequeños pectorales que me gusta mirar de vez en cuando.

—¿Nos vamos?

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por acomodarme el pantalón antes de levantarme y pararme frente a él, se levanta sobre las puntas de los pies y me besa en los labios, una presión tan simple como satisfactoria. Pero no niego que quiero más.

—Te ves increíble, Mace —arruga las cejas.

—¿Mace, uh? —Arquea una ceja—. Puedo acostumbrarme a la idea —sonríe y me inclino un poco.

—Diviértanse afuera de la casa, por favor —exclama Madison a mis espaldas, haciendo que me detenga.

Sin más estiro el brazo derecho, lo entrelaza con su brazo izquierdo y salimos por la puerta principal. Justo antes de bajar los escalones del umbral de la puerta, Jane comienza a subir, lleva puesto un bonito vestido azul con un abrigo blanco de lana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Mi tono de voz y mi sonrisa pueden aparentar que estoy sorprendido, por dentro se me comprimen los pulmones.

—Madison me llamó, dijo que una cita doble sería genial.

—¿M-Madison…? —Pregunta Mace, girando la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana cerrar la puerta principal detrás de ella.

Hago lo mismo, dedicándole una mirada que podría asesinarla. Me responde el gesto con una sonrisa casi tan encantadora como la que Mason siempre tiene presente para cualquier persona.

—No es una cita con Jane obviamente, es una noche de chicas con ustedes de sobra.

—P-Pero… —trato de decir, pero entonces veo un brillo en sus ojos. No puedo nombrarlo.

—Vámonos, se hace tarde y tengo hambre.

* * *

Después de un gran plato de pasta con tiras de pollo y una ración considerablemente grande de ensalada puedo decir que comienzo a sentirme satisfecho. Podría comer otro plato de pasta, pero estoy en una cita, tengo que moderarme. Pero también muero de hambre.

Podría estar disfrutando al máximo de la compañía de Mace, eso si Madison no estuviera en la mesa contigua, una pared nos separa, apenas. Ante cualquier cosa que charlo con Mason, ella tiene que intervenir con alguna de sus ideas de gemelos que solo ellos entienden. Jane y yo los miramos igual de atónitos.

Cuando no está de entrometida, hablan sobre que Jane quiere acercarse a Roderick, ya que lo considera un encanto de muchacho con una voz que pocos poseen, y que si tienen hijos serían perfectos para el canto.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que mis padres iban a inscribirme en Dalton?

—¡No bromees!

—Lo juro, pero simplemente no podía separarme de Madison, además habría sido muy costoso… además… bueno… —se rasca la parte trasera del cuello.

—¿Qué? —Se ríe un poco y por reflejo me río también.

—No habría podido dejarme atrás, ¿no es obvio? Después de todo soy su hermana gemela —suelto un gruñido por la intervención de Madison.

—¡No es eso! —Grita él, mirándola y mostrándole la lengua, luego me mira a mí—. No te habría conocido, eso es lo que no es obvio.

—Eres demasiado cursi —le guiño un ojo y se sonroja.

Sigue hablando mientras observo sus ojos y la mitad del espagueti con albóndigas que dejó a medio comer, todo porque, según él, la entrenadora Washington los tiene en una dieta estricta.

—¿Necesitan algo más, caballeros? —Pregunta una amable anciana cuando viene por nuestros platos vacíos/casi vacíos.

—Sí, quiero una malteada de chocolate, y estoy dispuesto a no pagarles si no sabe bien, que no sería la primera vez —digo, sintiendo que Mason me pisa con más fuerza con cada palabra.

—Enseguida, caballero —me sonríe, pero no logra camuflar el veneno en su voz.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho —interviene él.

La mujer se va, giro la cabeza hasta que la veo desaparecer. Vuelvo a girar la cabeza y me encuentro con una ceja levantada en el rostro de Mason, los labios fruncidos y se cruza de brazos. Incluso 'enojado' siempre tiene una sonrisa. ¿Acaso estará loco?

—¿Qué?

—No tenías que ser tan grosero —dice.

—No lo fui —deslizo la mano derecha sobre la mesa, la mira por un momento y suelta un pequeño resoplido antes de extender su izquierda y entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Pero lo siento, me disculparé cuando regresé.

—Eso espero, porque no tienes que ser rudo con todos.

Ruedo los ojos y bebo de mi té helado con mi mano libre. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Madison charlando animadamente con Jane, pero no deja de mirar en nuestra dirección, más específicamente no deja de mirarme.

—Sí, quiero que seas rudo conmigo… si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Me atraganto con la bebida, tanto que tengo que soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas para golpearme el pecho y tratar de mantenerme con vida. Se me humedecen los ojos mientras veo que su sonrisa se ensancha cada vez más.

Antes de que pueda aceptar a su… 'propuesta', la malteada llega a nosotros. Me disculpo con la mesera y veo que la sonrisa de Mace se ensancha un poco más. En verdad comienzo a creer que es una clase de psicópata, una persona no puede estar sonriente todo el tiempo, debe ser doloroso.

Pongo los dos popotes que dejó la camarera en la malteada, Mason toma uno pero al mismo tiempo mira la bebida marrón con inseguridad.

—No debería, la entrenadora va a notarlo y me tendrá haciendo saltos mortales hacia atrás por toda la semana.

—Por favor, estoy seguro que algún bien debe tener esto.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu deber es ganar músculo, no el mío.

—Cierra la boca y comienza a beber.

Dios, no creí caer tanto en el sentido de una clase de cita así, mirando a mi… ¡ah! Que palabra tan extraña, mirando a mi novio mientras compartimos una bebida.

Toma un poco de crema batida y la pone en mi nariz, hago lo mismo pero yo la pongo en su mejilla. Antes de que se levante me desplazo a su lugar y lo arrincono, me le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla sucia, lamiendo el dulce que la rodea.

Se ríe, con lo mucho que adoro el sonido de su risa, y me toma del cuello, esparciendo los restos también por mi mejilla.

—Spens… —susurra cuando empiezo a atacar su cuello.

—Mace… quiero…

—Quiero irme a casa. Ahora.

Un gruñido precede al mío, Mason rueda los ojos y gira la cabeza, acomodo la cabeza en su hombro y ambos miramos a Madison. Jane está de pie, caminando en círculos mientras habla por teléfono, más bien diría que sostiene una discusión por teléfono.

—Madi… —dice, pero ella levanta un dedo y señala a Jane.

—Ni hablar, además mamá y papá llamaron, estarán en casa en unos minutos.

Mason golpea las manos en la mesa y se pone de pie. Su mirada se vuelve una mezcla de disculpa y odio al mismo tiempo que los cuatro salimos del restaurante, dejo el dinero suficiente para pagar por ambas cuentas y la propina.

Subimos al auto y primero pasamos a dejar a Jane, se despide de nosotros y dice que fue una gran noche, pero por dentro yo estoy odiando a la dulce y angelical Madison McCarthy. Menos mal que su hermano no es del todo parecido a ella.

Me estaciono otra vez frente a la casa de los gemelos, salgo rápidamente y abro la puerta del copiloto, Mason sale y me dedica una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

Comienzo a pensar en un montón de improperios mientras abro la puerta trasera y ayudo a Madison a salir. Caminamos por el camino de piedra que guía hasta su puerta principal, todos callados y con un paso algo apresurado.

Madison es la primera en entrar, deja la puerta abierta y chasquea los dedos mientras camina.

—Yo… uh, bueno supongo que… uh, supongo que te veo después —dice, sonriendo y retrocediendo.

—Sí, te veo luego.

Sin más la puerta se cierra, el cisne que se forma con los vidrios que la decoran parece burlarse de mí. «Ya lo sé, estúpido cisne, no fue la cita que esperaba, y eso añadiendo a la inoportuna de su hermana».

Golpeo el marco de madera negra con el puño y tenso la mandíbula. Levanto la vista justo antes de que una figura se materialice detrás de los vidrios y la puerta se abra.

La luz del interior me golpea directo en los ojos, momento justo en el que vuelve a lanzarse sobre mí.

Jamás me había sentido tan desesperado por un beso, lo demuestra el hecho de que me encimo tanto sobre él que necesita flexionar las rodillas y aferrarse con fuerza a mi espalda para no caerse. Tampoco me ha pasado que _dos veces_ sea la otra persona quien comienza a besarme.

—Para antes de dormir —sonríe y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—No… no te atrevas a hacerme eso otra vez… —«¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme sin aliento?!».

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no puedes tener suficiente de mí.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas…

Lo tomo por la cintura y lo junto a mí cuerpo, suelta una ligera risilla antes de que vuelva a besarlo salvajemente, toda la tensión y mis deseos por estar a solas con él quedan plasmados con este beso.

Me toma por el moño y comienza a jalarme dentro de la casa, sin apartar un milímetro sus labios de los míos. Muerde mi labio inferior un poco y me hace soltar un gemido.

—¡Oh no, claro que no! —Madison se para en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja izquierda levantada—. ¡Mason, entra ya!

Lo toma del brazo y lo jala al interior, gira la cabeza una última y puedo darle un último beso antes de que la puerta se cierre en mi cara. Resoplo y me encamino al auto.

Adoro a uno de los McCarthy, pero hoy odio a uno de los McCarthy.


	3. Quiero bailar despacio contigo

¡Hola a todos! Lamento MUCHO no haber actualizado antes, pero cosas de las escuela y esa clase de cosas. Me gustaría dejar, como aviso, que no creo actualizar cada semana, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

También se me ha ocurrido 'subir un poco de nivel' a este par, díganme en reviews si les agrada la idea. También den fav o follow, me gusta saber que les gusta lo que hago.

Éste es un song-shot porque siempre quise que Mercedes (Amber) cantara esta canción.  
Canción: My Immortal – Evanescence (/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo)

* * *

**Quiero bailar despacio contigo**

Aunque no conozco muy bien a Santana o a Brittany, aunque Kurt es el co-director de New Directions y no tuve una buena primera charla con él, y sigo pensando que debería ser enemigo de Blaine por estar en escuelas diferentes, me estoy divirtiendo bastante en su boda.

Los vestidos de las novias, los trajes de los novios, los votos que intercambiaron, el montón de colores que usan todos y cada uno de los invitados, los números de baile que ofrecieron sus madres y de los nuevos recién casados, la comida y las bebidas, la idea de tener la boda en el granero donde Brittany nació (su madre se dedicó a contarle a todos y cada uno de nosotros esa grotesca historia); es simplemente épico.

Creo que la única parte que no me agradó fue ver a Mace bailando con Jane. Sí, todos en el club somos amigos y debemos apoyarnos, y Jane no es una amenaza, y no podría bailar con él sin pisarlo, pero prefiero estar precavido.

Estiro las piernas para que la circulación llegue hasta mis pies, creo que están hinchados y adoloridos. Aunque mis intentos por bailar siguen siendo en vano, he estado de pie entre la multitud, riendo y simulando que sé lo que hago cuando en el fondo desearía estar pegado al piso.

—¡Esto es simplemente asombroso! —dice Mace, sentándose a mi lado y abriendo los botones de su saco guinda.

—Sí, es genial.

Ambos levantamos la vista justo cuando Brittany y Santana pasan caminando, tomadas de la mano, la cabeza de Santana sobre el hombro de Britt. Ambas suspiran y siguen con esas bobas sonrisas en sus rostros. Estoy seguro que así debo verme cuando Mace está junto a mí. Lo escucho soltar un chillido y lo veo dar pequeños saltos en su lugar.

—¡Dios mío! —dice—. Simplemente son perfectas la una para la otra, igual que Kurt para Blaine.

—Claro, pero sigo pensando…

—Que deberían ser enemigos, deberías cambiar de idea a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

—Si lo hago, ¿qué tal y me olvido de que un lindo Cheerio está saliendo conmigo? —frunce los labios y arquea una ceja, se ríe y toma mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Serías un idiota por olvidar algo tan importante.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes decir…?

—Mejor cállate y bésame, tonto Spens.

Por fin soy yo quien se lanza sobre él, con un movimiento tan brusco que casi hago que sus dientes choquen contra los míos. Cierra los ojos antes de que yo pueda hacerlo, mi mano izquierda acuna su mejilla y acaricio su pómulo, algo que adora. Siempre que lo hago libera un suspiro, como ahora.

Su mano libre comienza a hacer ligeras caricias en mi rodilla, que van subiendo lentamente por mi muslo, sus dedos parecen ir despertando todas mis sensaciones placenteras.

La suavidad de sus labios y las ligeras presiones que hace cada dos o tres segundos, el aroma de su colonia y el de su piel, el cosquilleo que siento en el estómago y en el muslo donde sus dedos siguen jugando… es todo lo que nunca creí que podría sentir

—Chicos, por favor, es la fiesta de ellos —Rachel se aclara la garganta y nos separamos—. Ya podrán hacer lo mismo el día de su boda.

Tenso la mano que entrelazo con la de Mace, tanto que lo hago hacer una mueca de dolor y apretar la mandíbula. Tenemos una semana de haber comenzado a salir y Rachel ya está pensando en otra boda.

No estoy negando que me encantaría estar felizmente casado con Mason, pero no creo que me gustaría frecuentar tanto a Madison. Supongo que es la única razón por la que la idea no me gusta.

—Oh Rachel, déjalos en paz —dice Kurt, parándose a su lado y cruzando los brazos—. Además tú sabes mejor que nadie que las personas siempre terminan acostándose en las bodas de otros.

Kurt nos guiña un ojo antes de girar sobre los talones y unirse a Blaine a la mitad de la pista de baile, ambos se ponen a dar vueltas en círculos, sin apartar la vista del otro por un segundo.

Se me congeló la sangre en el instante que la palabra 'acostándose' apareció en el discurso de Kurt. ¡No! Esa es la clase de cosas que todo el mundo les atribuye a los deportistas, que somos unos maniacos sexuales. La idea ha pasado por mi mente unas cuantas veces, como en toda clase de relación afectiva, pero obviamente no voy a obligar a Mason a hacer algo que ni siquiera yo he hecho.

Rachel se va y puedo sentir que la tensión que Kurt provocó se aligera un poco, lo suficiente para que pueda soltar la mano de Mason. Por el rabillo del ojo lo veo sonreír, me besa en la mejilla y deja la cabeza sobre mi hombro, mirando a las pocas parejas que bailan. Casi puedo escuchar lo mucho que quiere estar ahí.

—Vaya, creí que Kitty estaba mintiendo —dice una chica, lleva puesto un vestido rosa pálido que puedo jurar que era verde brillante mientras bailaba en _I'm So Excited_, pero ahora no parece que esté teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

—¿Y tú eres…? —pregunto, arqueando una ceja. Mason aparta la cabeza de mi hombro.

—Soy…

—Se llama Sugar Motta —dice Mace, poniéndose de pie y colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella pone una mano en su pecho y espero que me haya escuchado bufar—. Estaba en New Directions hace un año. ¡Fue a las Nacionales! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Fascinante —digo, recargándome completamente en la silla—. Entonces, Sugar, ¿por qué no has sido una de las invitadas que Rachel siempre tiene preparados para nosotros? —veo la cara de regaño de Mason, pero no me importa. Sugar sonríe y agacha la cabeza.

—Porque Rachel no valora todo el dinero que tuve que darle al club para que saliéramos de las estúpidas maneras de recolectarlo que el señor Schue quería que hiciéramos, además de que tiene envidia que puedo sostener notas mejor que ella, y que si audicionara para NYADA no me sofocaría —sonríe y luego ladea la cabeza a la derecha—. Lo siento, Asperger.

—¿De qué diablos…?

—¡Muy bien, todo el mundo! —dice Brittany, parada en el escenario con un micrófono en la mano—. Denle una calurosa bienvenida a la única diva que New Directions ha tenido. Lo siento Rachel, pero alguien tenía que decírtelo —miro a Rachel y finge una sonrisa—. ¡Damas y caballeros, Mercedes Jones!

La chica sube al escenario y nos saluda a todos, dice que se siente muy honrada por estar ahí y que la canción es muy especial y que está dedicada especialmente para los recién casados, y para otra persona muy especial para ella.

Creo que Sam solía salir con ella, y me gusta más pensar en ella como pareja de Sam que Rachel. Simplemente no van bien juntos.

El piano, y solo el piano, comienza a tocar, unas notas bastante graves que parecen llamar a las parejas que hasta entonces se mantenían sentadas a unirse en la pista de baile en un baile lento.

Mason me toma de la mano y me guía a una de las partes más orilladas de la pista, pone ambas manos en mis hombros y yo las pongo en sus cinturas, comenzamos a movernos de un lado al otro y en círculo, despacio, cuando Mercedes comienza a cantar.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone,_

—Es una canción muy deprimente para una boda, ¿no te parece? —pregunta, mirándome a los ojos.

—Demasiado, pero la he escuchado, el mensaje es muy fuerte.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me,_

Mason no deja de mirarme, y de vez en cuando canta algunas partes. Canta tan por lo bajo que creo que soy el único que tiene el privilegio de escucharlo. No sería la primera vez que ha cantado así para mí.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

—Muy bien, es mi turno para bailar con mi hermano.

Madison literalmente aparece entre nosotros, poniendo las manos de Mason en su cintura y moviéndose más rítmicamente y con más técnica. Mason se queda a media palabra, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y alterna la vista entre Madison y yo.

—Justo cuando creía que su extraña relación entre gemelos no podía ser más extraña, sucede esto —dice Kitty, bailando alrededor de Artie—. Deberías de considerar hacerte a un lado, Spencer.

—¡Kitty! —grita Jane, que baila a un ritmo muy lento con Roderick. Veo una sonrisa que aparece en el rostro del chico—. No digas eso, no es nada amable.

—Oh, por favor —dice, rodando los ojos y continuando con su baile.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along,_

—Yo… voy… necesito un poco de aire…

Antes de que pueda escuchar las protestas de Mason, los comentarios de Kitty, los intentos de los demás por detenerme, o la hermosa voz de Mercedes entonando una canción tan desgarradora, salgo corriendo.

Muevo las piernas hasta que llego a la parte más alta de una colina considerablemente pequeña. Está rodeada de flores azules y blancas, escucho el sonido de un río corriendo y la penumbra la iluminan unas cuantas luciérnagas.

Junto las piernas al pecho y coloco la barbilla sobre las rodillas, miro el césped que se mueve con la ligera brisa y las luces que salen por las grietas y ventanas del granero.

No le he hecho nada malo a Madison, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia en las Cheerios, aunque no es como si me la pasara mirándolas todo el día, con sus complicadas rutinas y ejercicios, como lo hacen los demás chicos del equipo. Hay una notable diferencia en mí.

Cierro los ojos y me resisto a que salgan lágrimas por mis ojos. No puedo llorar por algo que no provoqué, todo es por culpa de la poca confianza que Madison tiene en mí. Me he ganado a los chicos, de cierta manera, los considero mis amigos. ¿Qué hace que Madison me trate diferente?

—Hola —dice, acercándose y colocando su hombro junto al mío.

—Hola —respondo, mirando a las luciérnagas centellear y volar en todas direcciones.

Una que otra luciérnaga vuela cerca de nosotros, haciendo que Mace se encoja de hombros y se junte más a mí; le aterran los insectos.

—¿Por qué Madison me odia tanto? —pregunto, sin mirarlo.

Hace un sonido con la garganta, como si fuera una pregunta que necesita una respuesta casi científica. Y lo es, necesito saber la absurda razón para que Madison me quiera cerca de su hermano.

Me preocupo por él tanto como ella, me interesa lo que hace tanto como a ella. Lo quiero… lo quiero más de lo que ella alguna vez podrá.

—No te odia… bueno, no mucho… —ladeo la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos—. Bien, te detesta.

—¿Por qué? —insisto, resoplando y girando el cuerpo para mirarlo completamente.

—No estoy muy seguro, supongo que como nuestros padres nunca están en casa decidió ser una madre sobreprotectora conmigo porque cree que soy pequeño, aunque de acuerdo a mamá yo nací antes que ella.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me pongo a jugar con mis pulgares. A veces hago eso cuando no sé qué hacer respecto a ciertas cosas, y ahora no sé si debería terminar con lo que empezaba a haber entre nosotros o debo seguir luchando contra la muralla que representa su hermana.

—Voy a hablar con ella, en verdad necesito tener mi espacio.

—Ella me dijo que podía ser tan entrometida que me sorprendería —se ríe y agacha la cabeza.

—Lo mismo le dijo a una chica que quería salir conmigo, y ella decidió rendirse —me toma de la mano y acaricia el dorso con su pulgar—. Pero me alegro que, ahora que fui yo quien inició esto, no pueda intimidarte.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos y columpio nuestras manos. Me acerco y él también, dándome un dulce beso que me hace querer otro, y otro, y otro… todos lo que necesite hasta que el mal trago que ella me hizo pasar desaparezca.

—Ni con su mejor esfuerzo podría alejarme de ti —sonríe y la punta de su nariz acaricia la mía—. Porque, como hoy, quiero bailar despacio contigo. Esta noche y todas las noches que están por venir

—Eso es muy sensible, para ti quiero decir —dice, sonriéndome y frotando su nariz con la mía.

—Cierra la boca y bésame, tonto Mace.

Lo hace, extiende los brazos y los pone alrededor de mis hombros, entregándose en todos y cada uno de los besos que me da, como yo lo hago con él. Donde sea que esto termine, me gusta.


	4. Tuve que hacerlo

¿Qué clase de historia no tiene un poco de drama? Es asombrosa y al mismo tiempo nada, así que les doy un poco de drama. Disfrútenlo y recuerden, fav, follow o review, pueden escoger, o ideas, díganme lo que les gustaría leer.

* * *

**Tuve que hacerlo**

Alistair…

Lo he escuchado cantar en una que otra ocasión por los pasillos, de vez en cuando lo veo bailando cuando los pasillos están vacíos, y se mueve bien, pero no tan bien como lo hace Mace, aunque tengo que admitir que no siempre sucede, las coreografías que tratamos de hacer no son tan buenas como para sacar a relucir su talento, o el de Jane, o Kitty. Incluso el talento de Madison…

Roderick y yo somos de los peores bailarines que New Directions ha tenido. Yo y mis dos pies izquierdos… ¡seremos una catástrofe!

Pateo uno de los casilleros debajo del mío, por suerte el chico que siempre teme sacar sus libros cuando yo estoy cerca decidió no aparecer. Seguramente me habría dicho que no lo hiciera, otra vez, pero como me teme no tengo de qué preocuparme.

—Bien, vas a explicarme aquí y ahora, ya que no pudiste explicarme en mi clase, ¿qué fue todo eso de flexionar los músculos frente a Alistair?

Roderick cierra mi casillero antes de que siquiera pueda recordar para qué lo abrí en primer lugar.

—Necesitamos gente en el club —digo, aunque ni yo estoy seguro de eso.

Habría hecho lo mismo con Mason de no haber sido él quien me besó primero, lo habría hecho simplemente para tratar de coquetear con él, y creo que habría funcionado. Pero, al hacerlo con Alistair, lo único que quiero es lograr que se una al club y escapar de esa clase de nuevo compromiso que se podría formar.

—No es la manera, tienen que hacer una audición y…

—Eso es mentira, yo no tuve que audicionar —me dispongo a poner la combinación en mi casillero pero Roderick pone su mano enfrente.

—Lo hiciste, indirectamente —ruedo los ojos y lo miro—. Artie, Kurt y Sam te escucharon cantar en el vestidor hace unas semanas, además de que te veía afuera del salón del coro… pero no me cambies el tema, explícate.

—Ya te lo dije, lo hice simplemente porque quiero que Alistair entre al club, y deberías tratar de convencerlo tú también, después de todo su amigo eres tú —hace un gesto de confusión y se aclara la garganta.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste culpándome de tus tonterías?

—Porque soy asombroso.

—Sí, lo que digas.

La campana nos interrumpe, y ahora recuerdo que es el final del día, y que puedo dejar el montón de libros que llevo sobre la espalda a diario encerrados en mi casillero hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Abro mi casillero y esta vez no me lo impide, de hecho se recarga en el muro junto a ellos y se coloca sus enormes audífonos. Escucha la música a un volumen tan alto que hasta acá la escucho, y la distancia debe ser de casi dos metros.

Entre el desastre que representa la organización de mi casillero, encuentro una nota escrita en una caligrafía un tanto dispareja. La letra de Mace. Es un pequeño cuadro de papel con el que me desea un buen día. Lo pongo junto al montón que está adherido en la puerta metálica, junto con una fotografía que no tengo idea quién tomó pero que también apareció 'mágicamente' en el casillero. En la foto aparezco besándolo en la mejilla, y él sonríe.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por acomodar los libros y cierro la puerta de tal forma que siento cómo todo se me vendrá encima si no recuerdo que es un desastre ahí dentro la próxima ve que lo abra. Roderick está tan abstraído en su teléfono que no se da cuenta cuando ya estoy junto a él.

—¡No olvides que tenemos que entrenarte para la entrenadora Sylvester! —grito al quitar su audífono izquierdo. Me empuja para apartarme y me río.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? ¡No tienes que gritar!

—¡Claro que sí, pero olvídalo, te veo mañana!

Levanta su pulgar y me dedica una apenas visible sonrisa, se aleja por el pasillo contrario y veo a varios chicos del equipo burlándose de él. Me dispongo a interponerme en lo que sea que están diciéndole pero mi celular comienza a vibrar. Lo saco de mi bolsillo izquierdo y es un mensaje de texto:

_Lo siento, no podré regresar a casa contigo, la práctica se prolongará. Hablamos más tarde. Te quiero. Mace xx_

—Justo lo que faltaba —murmuro al sonreírle ligeramente a la pantalla, pongo el teléfono en mi bolsillo y levanto la vista,

Rodrick se ha marchado y los muchachos del equipo también. Llego a la entrada principal de la escuela, me pongo la mochila, completamente vacía, en la espalda, y hago mi rutina de trote para llegar a casa.

Me sorprende mucho que los chicos no me hayan arrojado esas bebidas heladas que solían lanzarles a las personas de New Directions, eso de acuerdo a lo que me ha contado Sam. Me atrevería a decir que todo ha cambia, pero vamos, ¿quién es lo suficientemente maduro a nuestra edad como para comportarse como los adultos que seremos en el futuro? Nadie, todos amamos hacer estupideces en su medida.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy subiendo los escalones del pórtico de mi casa, saco la llave de la maseta colgante junto a ella. Adentro no escucho más que silencio y mi agitada respiración, mamá y papá deben seguir en el trabajo.

Subo a mi habitación, arrojo la mochila al suelo junto a mi cama y me quito la camiseta sudorosa. Me dejo caer sobre la suavidad de las colchas de algodón que mamá decidió comprar en una rebaja y el sueño me vence tan rápido que no me doy cuenta.

* * *

Veo a Mason colándose en la fila de la cafetería, hablando con Madison. No alcanzo a escuchar muy bien lo que dicen, pero sea lo que sea Madison parece estar negándose. ¿Estarán hablando sobre mí, digo, nosotros? Me muevo unas cuantas mesas más cerca, una distancia desde la cual no parece que estoy espiando.

—… no, error masivo, Mason. No lo permitiré.

—Esta no es tu decisión, Madison. Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan controladora.

¡Oh, maldición! El extraño radar que Madison posee debe saber que estoy cerca, pero ella solamente abre la boca y los ojos, está lista para gritar.

—¡Genial! ¡Mira lo que me importa! ¡En verdad no quiero ser controladora! Y mientras estás en ello, ¿¡por qué no simplemente nunca vuelves a escucharme otra vez!? Como esa vez que te dije que no te comieras una bolsa entera de ositos de goma sin azúcar y tuviste diarrea ¡y todo el mundo pensó que era un tobogán de lodo! —y sale corriendo de la cafetería.

—Madison, ¡vamos! —Grita Mace. Jane se aproxima a él y charlan un poco, el chico que estaba detrás de Madison les dice algo que hace que Jane se vaya.

Me pongo de pie y camino para estar a su lado, lo tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Resopla y rueda los ojos.

—Así que, ositos de goma, ¿eh? —hace un ruido extraño con la garganta y agacha la cabeza.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Sí, bueno, creo que todo el mundo aquí lo escuchó —levanta la mirada y tiene los ojos vidriosos—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Para serte sincero, no tengo idea. Perdóname por decir esto pero quería cantar con Jane en el bar mitzvah, creo que nuestras voces encajan bien —seguramente me ve rodando los ojos porque se para frente a mí y toma mi mano libre—. Y creo que eso me permitirá estar contigo de verdad, sin que ella se entrometa.

—¿Le gritaste a tu hermana por m-… nosotros?

—Sí —se levanta sobre las puntas de los pies y me besa en los labios, algunas personas que están cerca se nos quedan viendo—. Lo hice por nosotros.

Su nariz toca la mía, ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada y ambos comenzamos a esbozar esas sonrisas de idiotas que solemos tener cuando podemos estar juntos. A él le molesta un poco las miradas curiosas y los comentarios, a mí no mientras pueda estar con él.

—¿Qué? —dice, en un tono tan bajo que me resisto a levantarlo y hacer que me rodee con las piernas.

—Yo solo… me siento muy afortunado de tenerte…

—Oh, Spens…

Me besa, y esta vez me permito disfrutar de ser el primero en ser besado, tanto que dejo que sus manos se coloquen en mi cintura. Jamás le había permitido a alguien tomarse esa libertad, creo que Mace está cambiándome para bien.

Suena la campana y las personas arrastran los pies para salir de la cafetería, arrojando los restos de comida en los contenedores y arremolinándose en la entrada. Entrelazo nuestros dedos y somos de las últimas personas en abandonar el lugar.

—¿Te veo más tarde? —pregunto cuando estamos en el pasillo.

—No lo creo, hoy la práctica también se prolongará, además me dijiste que ibas a entrenar con Roderick —me pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Eso es ser un mal amigo —Madison aparece al final del pasillo, nos mira y gira sobre los talones, caminando con paso tan rápido que en milisegundos ha desaparecido—. Pero no importa, tengo que irme.

—Te veo mañana —lo beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo. Su respiración choca contra mi cuello cuando suspira.

—Te veo mañana —dice antes de besar mi cuello y salir corriendo.

Mason…

* * *

Cantar _Friday I'm In Love_ viendo a mi lindo animador coreando mi voz y sonriendo ante mis horribles pasos de baile, pero al mismo tiempo pensando en Alistair, fue la peor cosa que me pudo pasar en los últimos días. Eso y tener que desperdiciar mi tiempo tratando de entrenar con Roderick cuando ni él ni yo estamos en la disposición de querer lograr un cambio.

Tengo que admitir que la idea de presentarnos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño malcriado… mi error, la transición de un niño judío en un hombre, es lo más divertido que he hecho hasta ahora. Al menos creo que a los invitados les gusta la pequeña fiesta que New Directions les ofrece.

Y por favor que alguien me arroje un balde de agua helada encima. Mason en ese atuendo de cuero… todavía me provoca escalofríos pensar en ello, y pensarme apartando cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas…

Suspiro y doy un paso dentro del salón del coro, y para mi sorpresa veo ése estilo hippie sentado en el piano, tocando un ukulele. Pondré eso en la lista de cosas que no sabía que podía hacer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto mientras me aproximo al piano. Sí, voy a coquetear con él otra vez, por el bien del club, no por mí—. Tocando un ukulele.

—A veces me gusta enfrentarme con mi uke a los clásicos.

—Entonces solamente resultaste estar aquí esperando que yo entrara.

—No, Roderick me dijo sobre el bar mitzvah —pongo las manos en el piano y me inclino un poco demasiado cerca mientras cruzo los pies—. Él dijo que actuarías y que no querría perdérmelo —miro sus brillantes ojos y él hace lo mismo. Son algo lindos—. Y sí que tenía razón.

Me pierdo un segundo en la conversación, sus ojos son distractores.

—Oh, espera, ¿estabas ahí, viendo? —acerco una mano a mi cuerpo y él asiente con energía.

—Oh, sí, sí lo hice. Tienes algunos movimientos, Varsity Blues — me río y él se limita a sonreír—. Pero, en realidad, quería tener la oportunidad de decir que lo siento por ignorarte.

«Maldición, ¡charla del corazón!».

—Quizá no tuve la mejor primera impresión de ti. Roderick me ha contado cómo lo has defendido. Cómo siempre lo apoyas y, bueno, eso es genial de tu parte, Spencer —bufo y me río.

¿Roderick realmente le dijo eso? Creí que me odiaba.

—Tengo el presentimiento que bajo toda esa faceta de macho, eres un chico muy dulce en el fondo. Mas, en el exterior, estás que echas humo —me río por el cumplido. Un momento, se supone que era yo quien iba a coquetear con él, odio cuando se cambian las cosas—. Digo, no soy ciego, eres ridículamente guapo.

Me río otra vez, y esta vez casi siento que me sonrojo. Eso podría ser una debilidad, y podría interpretarlo como algo que no se supone que deba ser. De cualquier modo, es mi turno al bate.

—Sabes, todavía necesitamos personas para el club. Si estás interesado.

—¿En su club? —hace una mueca extraña.

—Mm-hmm —digo, asintiendo.

—Ah… no lo sé. Quiero decir, quizá sea un tipo de perdedor, ¿pero realmente soy tanto un perdedor? —se inclina un poco mientras habla. Miro una de las esquinas del piano y luego otra vez a sus ojos.

—Voy a decir que sí —se ríe, y su rostro se ve adorable cuando lo hace.

No, no puedo pensar así, tengo a Mace. «Concéntrate, estás haciendo esto por el club».

—Bueno, vas a tener que trabajar en ese tono si realmente-

No sé por qué lo hago, o soy el chico que engaña. Pero mi mano toma su camiseta y de cierta manera lo obligo a besarme, pero no se niega. De hecho me devuelve el beso, tomando una profunda respiración que me hace cosquillas y hace que quiera besarlo con ganas. Como hago con… ¡Mason!

Después de lo que se siente los seis segundos más largos de la vida, es él el que se aparta.

—Y vendido —dice, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

Me río, y no me siento obligado a hacerlo. Miro hacia abajo y sonríe, pone sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y otro beso comienza, esta vez con un poco más de rudeza.

Por algún tipo de instinto pongo las manos detrás de su cuello, asegurándome de que su largo cabello se enrede entre mis dedos. Estira las piernas y me rodea con ellas, acercándome tanto que puedo sentir la forma en que su pecho sube y baja.

El beso es tan amargo y al mismo tiempo es tan dulce, nuestros labios se mueven a un ritmo indescriptible que estaría disfrutando de no estar saliendo con Mason. Debería apartarme, pero una parte dentro de mi cabeza quiere esto.

—Uh… qué… ¿qué están haciendo?

Maldita sea mi buena suerte, es Roderick. Puedo abrir los ojos y lo veo parado en la puerta, cruzando los brazos y mirándonos con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Bueno —dice Alistair, bajando del piano y poniendo su ukulele en su estuche—. Esta no es mí salón de coro, así que me voy, pero probablemente voy a audicionar, no lo sé. Tendré que pensarlo con mi almohada.

—Sí, haz eso —respondo, mirando a Roderick.

—Me quedaré un rato más para verlos cantar, nos vemos allá.

Alistair me besa en la mejilla y sale de la sala, choca los cinco con Roderick en la puerta, pero no aparta la mirada de mí. Comienzo a caminar cerca de las teclas del piano y él hace lo mismo.

—¿Y este es el momento donde dices que lo hiciste por el club?

—¡Tuve que hacerlo por el club! ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo entiendas? —resoplo y golpeo el piano. Rodrick se mantiene negando con la cabeza.

—Realmente no entiendo tus razones, pero está bien, al menos para mí… no quiero ver lo que Mason pensará al respecto.

—Esa es la parte donde recuerdas que ahora somos amigos, y, como amigos, guardamos secretos y nos ayudamos mutuamente —tomo una profunda respiración, porque voy a hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría—. Y te suplico que no digas nada, por favor… no quiero arruinar nada entre nosotros.

Roderick toca algunas de las notas con el piano y murmura las notas, incluso las notas altas, pero no tan alto como Myron.

—Sólo voy a decir que la verdad va a quemarte la boca hasta que no puedas contenerla, y luego va a explotar —se aleja del piano y se para junto a mí. Una de sus manos se coloca en mi hombro y toco su mano—. Piénsalo bien, amigo.

Me da unas palmadas en el hombro y se aleja. Me tomo un minuto y también toco algunas notas, pero no repito el sonido.

Realmente quiero estar con Mason, es tan guapo, pequeño, lindo y talentoso, el tipo de persona que secretamente siempre he querido, pero ahora Roderick dijo lo que yo no quiero pensar.

Por alguna razón tengo que elegir entre Mason y Alistair… porque, aun cuando realmente me importa y quiero a Mason, no lo estoy eligiendo sin vacilar. Alistair está jugando con mi cabeza, y eso es tan injusto que quiero golpear a alguien en la cara para tranquilizarme.

Una elección. Y estaré jodido con la decisión…


	5. No quise decir eso

Y es así, niños, como mis planeados 'one-shots' se volvieron una historia, quizá no lineal, pero sí algo bastante genial. Le faltaba un poco de participación a la pareja en fanfiction.

Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios y los seguidores, me encanta saber que les gusta la historia. En fin, siéntense, relájense, y lo más importante… disfrútenlo, espero, y si tienen sugerencias ya saben qué hacer. Dar fav, follow y esas cosas también son bienvenidas.

Advertencia: un momento demasiado intimo entre ellos.

* * *

**No quise decir eso**

—Uh, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Me pongo tenso y trato de hundir la cabeza en lo más profundo de mi casillero, en la esquina en donde se acumula el polvo que no tengo idea de donde proviene.

—¿Y si digo que no? —respondo, cerrando el casillero y girando sobre los talones. Creo que es la primera vez que he visto a Madison encogida de hombros y sin sonreír—. No te agrado y no me agradas, dejemos las cosas como están.

Cuelgo la mochila sobre mis hombros y empiezo a caminar con un poco de velocidad, pero eso no evita que deje de seguirme. De hecho, parece que entre más rápido me muevo ella también trata de correr a mi ritmo.

La campana del cambio de clase suena, y los pasillos de inmediato se inundan de una gran cantidad de cabezas, tantas que agradezco que Madison sea tan baja de estatura como para que pueda verme ir de izquierda a derecha de una manera tan indiscriminada.

Si quería llegar a clase de Matemáticas a tiempo ahora se volverá una tarea imposible. Aunque no me pasé despierto casi toda la noche terminando esa serie de ejercicios logarítmicos y ecuaciones cuadráticas, y era algo bastante sencillo. Si los chicos del equipo me ven raro por ser gay no me imagino cómo se comportarían al saber que también soy un nerd matemático.

—Bien, a salvo —exhalo cuando finalmente el mar de personas se tranquiliza, todos entran a sus respectivos salones y alguno que otro profesor llega tarde.

Resoplo y me sonrío a mí mismo, giro en la siguiente esquina y Madison literalmente salta frente mí, como si hubiese salido de los conductos de ventilación y de la parte superior de las filas de casilleros. Doy un salto y libero una especie de chillido mezclado con un gritillo de pánico.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde…? —levanta un dedo antes de que siquiera pueda terminar alguna de mis preguntas.

—En verdad quiero hablar contigo. Es importante.

Ruedo los ojos y golpeo mi pie contra el suelo, no quiero hablar con ella y realmente me gustaría llegar a matemáticas, aunque se un poco más de lo necesario para la prueba que está por venir.

Me paso una mano por el cabello, o lo que hago llamar cabello, y miro sus suplicantes ojos verdes.

—Habla entonces.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no sé si puedo denominarla como una sonrisa de arrepentimiento o es falsa modestia. Sea lo que sea, no debo bajar la guardia.

—Recuerdas el pequeño… no sé cómo llamarlo, ¿incidente que hubo en la cafetería? —me cruzo de brazos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, no imagino cómo una hermana puede evidenciar a su propio hermano así, en especial hablando de gemelos —baja la mirada y se rasca el brazo derecho.

—No suelo pensar de modo correcto cuando estoy de mal humor —su mano izquierda ahora sujeta su cola de caballo y se pone las puntas del cabello en la nariz. «¿Está angustiada?».

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, no dejo de mirarla mientras ella se queda mirando un buen rato el aparador con los trofeos que la escuela ha recibido. En poco tiempo yo voy a lograr que ganemos otro campeonato, eso si el entrenador no nos mata del cansancio antes.

—Ése día Mason me dijo que quería tener su propio espacio para poder estar contigo, a lo cual, como pudiste ver, no tuve una linda reacción. Fue porque…

Sus labios se mueven pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que Mace realmente quiere establecer límites entre en lo que ella puede entrometerse y en lo que ni siquiera debería abrir la boca. Y yo voy caminando por la vida como si nada, pero sabiendo que cometí un grandísimo error y traicioné la confianza de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida ahora.

—… y me puse a pensar: si realmente quiero ser una buena hermana con Mason entonces debo de respetar sus decisiones y no entrometerme, porque se supone que me preocupo por su felicidad y bienestar, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo… —me encojo de hombros cuando su mano se acerca a mí. La coloca en mi brazo y luego la sube a mi rostro, y cuando siento que está a punto de soltar la bofetada, simplemente me toma la mejilla.

—A lo que quiero llegar es a que lamento haberme comportado así, debí aceptar el hecho de que Mason estaba enamorado de ti desde un principio y no tratar de apartar esa idea de su cabeza.

¿Acaso está diciendo que está mal que Mace sea como es? Debería agradecer que sea una chica, de no serlo ya le habría roto la nariz.

—En conclusión, lo que quiero decir es que estoy feliz por ti y por Mason, lo haces más feliz que lo que yo he logrado después de pasar tanto tiempo con él —me mira a los ojos y de la nada una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro—. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Me muerdo el labio inferior por dentro antes de responderle. Verla a los ojos mientras hablaba me demostró que realmente lamenta todo lo que 'ha hecho' y que está dispuesta a enmendar la relación amistosa que debemos tener. Le sonrío.

—Por supuesto, dejemos lo que ocurrió atrás.

Y sí, le doy un abrazo, algo que en raras ocasiones he hecho. Suelta un suspiro de alivio y me da unas palmadas en los hombros. Me suelta y me dedica una última sonrisa antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo.

Vuelvo a girar en la esquina del pasillo y puedo ver a Alistair, moviendo las caderas mientras coloca unos afiches en las paredes. Gira la cabeza con un movimiento tan veloz que no entiendo cómo es que no se rompió el cuello y así deja de atravesarse en mi relación con Mason.

Me guiña un ojo y lo único que hago es forzar una sonrisa a aparecer. Por dentro solo puedo experimentar las raras sensaciones que sentí cuando lo besé. Y puedo recordar la sedosa suavidad de sus labios…

* * *

Decir que estoy exhausto, física y emocionalmente hablando, sería poco para empezar a describir lo agotado que me he sentido en el último par de días.

El entrenador Beiste, sigo estando un poco confundido al respecto, de vez en cuando lo nombro erróneamente como una 'ella' y no parece molestarle, decidió ponernos a correr más vueltas de las necesarias, dos chicos se quedaron inconscientes y uno vomitó encima del otro, y admito que fue muy gracioso.

Me duelen las piernas, los brazos y los hombros, de vez en cuando la cabeza me duele y tengo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarme. Eso y tener que preparar esa presentación de _Rather Be_ en la semana y tener que estar con Mason a la par que Alistair está cerca es muy confuso.

Por ir caminando con la cabeza agachada no veo cuando alguien choca contra mí. Mi fuerza lo hace caer y que todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos también lleguen al suelo.

—¿Podrías fijarte por dónde…? —levanto la vista y al ver esa sonrisa de maniático y los ojos verdes me detengo de insultarlo.

—Me fijaré por dónde camino, pero también deberías tener la mirada al frente.

Levanto los libros que llevaba en los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse, me recompensa con un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ha tenido una tendencia muy enfermiza a hacer eso, y sabe que lo odio porque me deja deseando más, pero no puedo fingir que no adoro que lo haga.

Entrelaza nuestras manos y lo rodeo con el brazo, coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro y empezamos a caminar. Los barullos y una que otra risa no tardan en aparecer, seguidos de algunas manos que se atreven a señalarnos.

Con su cabeza en mi hombro puedo sentir que se encoge más y más.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a los susurros cuando caminamos —dice, suspirando—. ¿Crees que en algún momento se detengan?

—Lo harán —digo, mirando en todas direcciones—. ¡Cuando empiecen a ocuparse de sus propias vidas!

Con mi grito muchas de las miradas curiosas se apartan, algunas personas apresuran el paso y algunas también dan saltos tan altos que casi atraviesan el techo, Mace incluido.

En la entrada principal se coloca frente a mí y me besa de un modo tan sorpresivo que se me escapa un suspiro.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —pregunto entre risas.

—Porque te quiero —una de sus rodillas se coloca entre mis piernas y puedo sentir que me sonrojo—. Y, contigo a mi lado, puedo enfrentar todas y cada una de esas palabras hirientes.

* * *

Después de un hermoso camino en el que compartimos risas, cumplidos, sonrisas, una charla sobre lo horribles que son los Warblers y que la idea de tener que trabajar con ellos no le agrada a ninguno de los dos, manos entrelazadas, besos en las mejillas y estar lo más cerca posible uno del otro, llegamos a su calle, en dirección opuesta a donde vivo.

Subimos al pórtico y lo tomo por las dos manos mientras veo que le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios y evita hacer contacto visual, como si realmente el suelo en que estamos parados fuera tan interesante.

—Dilo —suena como una orden, pero de no haberlo hecho se habría contenido de lo que sea que va a decir.

—Quédate —dice, tomándome por la cintura y colocando su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del mío. Un calor bochornoso me recorre desde las mejillas y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, se queda centrado en mi cadera y ahí me hace cosquillas…

—Pero… tus padres, Madison está… —niega con la cabeza con tanta velocidad que temo que vaya a marearse.

—Estará fuera hasta mañana, al igual que mis padres… —pone la cabeza en mi hombro y su nariz hace suaves y exquisitas caricias en mi cuello. Cada vez que exhala me tiemblan las rodillas un poco más y el calor parece extenderse cada vez más. «Contrólate»—. Quédate, por favor.

No me besa, simplemente levanta mi barbilla con sus delgados dedos y puedo ver esos preciosos ojos verdes que siempre parecen brillar un poco más cada vez que me mira.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

Entramos a la casa y es extraño no recibir las palabras de bienvenida de su madre, la media sonrisa que esboza su padre al verlo, o que Madison no hable de esas cosas que solamente entre ellos entienden.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la segunda puerta a la derecha, una habitación con paredes pintadas de un tono azul rey, una cama matrimonial con sábanas negras y unos cuantos muebles de color blanco que hacen una combinación de colores muy bien pensada. Nunca había estado en su habitación antes…

—Ponte cómodo —dice.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama y me resisto de recostarme completamente sobre ella y tomar una merecida siesta. Es tan cómoda y tan amplia que quiero pasar en ella un montón de noches en compañía de Mason.

Lo escucho reír desde el marco de la puerta y me levanto, camino cerca de la pantalla plana que cuelga sobre una de las paredes mientras también le presto atención a la enorme cantidad de películas que hay debajo de ella.

—Creo que podríamos ver una película, tienes una buena colección —examino los títulos y saco una que otra para ver las reseñas y algunas críticas.

—Tengo una mejor idea —un ronroneo aparece en su voz.

—¿Cuál…? —pregunto mientras sigo mirando las películas y una fotografía que está sobre ellas. Es de él, con una cara de entusiasmo muy, muy grande, tiene escrita una leyenda que enuncia: ¡**Mi primer día como Cheerio!**

Se aclara la garganta y en el instante que doy la vuelta puedo ver que su mirada iba de arriba hacia abajo sobre mí, una sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro y una almohada está sobre su regazo…

—Ven por mí… —dice, retrocediendo hasta que llega a las almohadas.

¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? ¿Mace realmente está aquí, en su habitación, haciendo un movimiento con el dedo índice para que vaya hacia él?

Me quito la chaqueta y la arrojo a los pies de la cama, pongo las rodillas sobre el esponjoso colchón y me aproximo a él, sin apartar un segundo la vista de sus ojos.

Antes de que pueda colocarme sobre él, se impulsa hacia adelante y me sujeta de los hombros para que esté completamente sobre el colchón. Sus piernas se colocan a mis costados y antes de que pueda decir algo sus labios se encuentran con los míos en un beso tan hambriento que sería ofensivo no corresponderlo.

Coloco las manos en su cintura y por alguna estúpida razón aprovecho para acariciar sus muslos y su trasero, haciéndolo suspirar y que sus temblorosos dedos se adentren nerviosamente en mi camiseta y comiencen a tocar la piel de mi abdomen.

Hasta ahora había sido yo quien lo había tocado, de ahora en adelante no quiero que deje de tocarme.

Intercambia la posición de nuestras manos y al levantarme mi camiseta es la primera en desaparecer, la arroja al suelo sin apartar la vista de mi cuerpo. Las palmas de sus manos acarician el ancho de mis hombros hasta que llega a mis brazos, de ahí se mueve hasta mi pecho y su boca se abre un poco. «¿Asombro? No lo creo…».

—Mío… —susurra, trazando círculos en los músculos de mi pecho; un jadeo mezclado con un suspiro se escapa de mi garganta.

—Tuyo…

Es mi turno para hacerme cargo de su camiseta, la arrojo al suelo y lo escucho chillar. Casi olvido que los Cheerios son un poco especiales cuando se trata de sus uniformes, pero puedo jurar que tiene otras cuatro iguales guardadas en alguna parte.

He visto a Mason tantas veces en las duchas que supuse que no sería una sorpresa verlo así. Pero lo es, es el primer chico con el que llego a este punto, el punto en el cual me permite tocar su cuerpo, en el que permito que mis jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas sean escuchados.

Con mi dedo índice trazo las apenas líneas visibles de los músculos de su pecho y abdomen, el camino desde su ombligo hasta donde choco contra el pantalón de su uniforme. Trazo la línea curva que se forma y lo escucho soltar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Mío —susurro yo, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus pupilas están un poco más dilatadas de lo usual, pero no pierden ese brillo característico.

—Tuyo… responde.

Lo beso en los labios, un ataque tan veloz que lo hace retroceder un poco. Suelta una carcajada y sus manos se cruzan detrás de mi nuca, acaricia mis hombros otra vez y sus manos comienzan a moverse por toda la extensión de mi espalda.

—Mace… —susurro contra sus labios.

Casi abro los ojos por la nueva sensación, nueva pero totalmente placentera. Pongo las manos en su cintura y con mis pulgares acarició los huesos iliacos, eso provoca que comience a hacer un tipo de movimiento circular en mi regazo, haciendo que los bultos en nuestros pantalones comiencen a frotarse y que empiece a perder la razón.

—Spencer…

Cuando rompe el beso aprovecho para avanzar por su mandíbula, besándolo a mi paso, hasta que llego a su clavícula. El primer beso en esa zona hace que dé un brinco y que su gemido se atore. Los siguientes besos y mordidas hacen que sus manos lleguen hasta mi cabeza y me sujete con fuerza, jadeando profundo y que musite cosas sin sentido.

—Oh, Spens…

Escucharlo decir mi nombre entre gemidos, sentir que su pequeño cuerpo tiembla junto al mío al sentir mis manos y cada una de las presiones de mis labios contra sus hombros, sentir que mis dedos se mezclan con sus largos mechones de cabello y que cada vez que entreabro los ojos puedo ver esos brillantes irises me hacen perder la cordura.

—Alistair…

«Oh. Por. Dios».

Me quedo quieto por un segundo, muevo la cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo y sigo besándolo. Sus manos, que antes se dedicaban de ir de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo de mi espalda ahora se detienen, sus gemidos se silencian y se pone rígido.

—¿Qué dijiste…?

Sujeta mi cabeza con fuerza y me obliga a apartarme de su hombro, muevo las manos para tratar de abrazarlo pero las ataja rápidamente y las aparta de su cuerpo. Su respiración ahora no suena tan entrecortada como antes, la mezcla de excitación y felicidad de los primeros roces.

No estoy seguro si está a punto de golpearme… o de llorar…

—Mason, yo…

No me deja terminar de hablar ya que se levanta y se mete en el baño, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo cuando al cierra con un azote.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar en círculos por toda su habitación, golpeo las paredes y me muerdo las mejillas con tanta fuerza que el sabor a cobre de la sangre me inunda el paladar en segundos. Roderick tenía razón, la verdad iba a salir en cualquier momento.

¿Realmente una persona puede ser tan estúpida como para hacer lo que acabo de hacer? Creo que deberían hacer una nueva escala de estupidez y ponerme a mí como el límite y que una etiqueta diga algo así como 'deberías reconsiderar seguir con vida'.

—¿Mace? —llamo a la puerta y pongo la oreja contra la madera. No escucho nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí adentro? Un pensamiento de lo más estúpido atraviesa mi imaginación y me hace forcejear con el pomo y querer derribar ésta barrera con el hombro—. Mace, abre la puerta.

—Vete… —apenas escucho su voz pero por el volumen y el modo en que arrastra las palabras significa que está llorando.

—Mace, por favor, no quise decir eso…

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿Por qué podrías…? Yo…

No escucharlo terminar una frase me hace sentir aún peor de lo que ya me siento. Soy una horrible persona, atroz, repulsiva, un patán, un idiota; soy Spencer Porter, uno de los idiotas más grandes que puedan vivir en Lima, Ohio.

Me doy una bofetada para evitar el llanto y levanto mi camiseta, al hacerlo veo que una especie de cuaderno pequeño se asoma por debajo del colchón. En la portada hay escritas dos letras, una **S** y una **M**.

Desearía no haber abierto siquiera la primera hoja, desearía no haber visto esas fotografías en donde simplemente éramos felices al vernos el uno al otro y compartir siquiera un ligero roce de nuestras manos. Desearía no haber leído esas anotaciones en donde me describe como alguien realmente especial, una persona muy diferente a lo que aparento ser; que soy alguien único.

Incluso su última anotación lo dice todo: ha estado diferente desde hace unos cuatro días, pero no deja de sonreírme ni de hacerme sentir querido.

Vuelvo a poner el cuaderno donde lo encontré y sigo luchando contra mí mismo para no mostrar debilidad, no ahora.

—Mace, estoy a punto de irme —me quedo de pie, como un idiota, frente a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento decida abrirla e insultarme una gran cantidad de veces antes de que me perdone.

«¿En verdad esperas que te perdone en cinco minutos después de haberle puesto el nombre de un chico a quien acabas de conocer y a quien besaste porque realmente creías que los hacías por el club cuando en el fondo morías simple y sencillamente por hacerlo? No seas tan idiota, por favor».

—Te quiero, mace —exclamo y vuelvo a poner la oreja en la puerta.

No me responde. Ahora es cuando escucho fuerte y alto los sollozos, los lamentos y las palabras de auto-desprecio que provienen del otro lado de la madera.

—¿Qué he hecho? —susurro, viendo que una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Es entonces cuando salgo de la casa, y con suerte de la vida de Mason.


	6. No quiero perderte

Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero vacaciones de primavera y esa clase de cosas. Además tuve una especie de conflicto para continuar la historia con mi último capítulo, pero creo que pude solucionarlo (en mi otra idea habría hecho que terminaran, pero tendrían su final feliz, como también sucederá aquí).

También, solo por esta ocasión haré un capitulo con dos puntos de vista, porque es divertido y quiero que conozcan un poco mi versión de lo que pasó con Mason. En fin, disfruten y dejen review, favs, follow, o ideas.

Advertencia: éste, y quizá otros dos capítulos, tendrán una relación poligámica.

* * *

**No quiero perderte**

**POV de Mason**

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que empecé a sentir las piernas adormiladas, o el instante en el que dejaron de salir lágrimas de mis ojos, ni cuando la excitación finalmente decidió abandonar mi cuerpo.

No estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado encerrado aquí dentro, el sol se ha marchado y en la penumbra el tiempo no parece transcurrir con la misma velocidad. ¿Por qué Spencer me hizo esto?

¿Acaso soy tan malo como amante? No puede culparme, gracias a Madison nunca había tenido una relación romántica antes. Aunque creo que debí haberle dicho eso antes…

¿Fue muy pronto para que diéramos 'el gran paso'? Seguro que sí, aunque parecía casi tan nuevo y preocupado por ello como yo.

O quizá… ¿soy tan parecido a Alistair…? Por el amor de…

Alguien llama a la puerta, lo cual me obliga a levantar la cabeza del frio suelo y a arrastrar los pies hasta ella. Quito el pestillo y antes de abrirla me pongo una de las suaves batas que mamá compró en su último viaje a Washington. No siquiera me molesto en mirarme al espejo para ver mi horrendo aspecto.

—¿Qué haces ahí adentro? —pregunta Madison cuando apenas abro una rendija de la puerta.

—Estaba en la bañera —me dispongo a cerrar la puerta pero la empuja con el pie y me dedica ese gesto maternal que siempre tiene para mí.

—No estás mojado —suspira—. ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro?

Resoplo y abro la puerta por completo, toma mi mano y me guía hasta el borde de mi cama, me siento y ella se acomoda en el suelo frente a mí. Guía las manos a su cola de cabello y la deshace, dejando que los lacios mechones caigan sobre sus hombros. Tengo a la hermana más hermosa del mundo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta, terminando de desenredar los mechones de su cabello con los dedos.

—Bueno, nosotros… —siento que mis mejillas se calientan y una ligera carcajada sale sin mi permiso—. Nosotros, estábamos… —ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra 'sexo' sin sentirme avergonzado, ¿y quería hacer… 'eso', con Spencer? No me imagino cómo habría reaccionado.

—Oh, Mason —pone una mano en mi rodilla y me dedica una sonrisa que casi parece de arrepentimiento—. No quiero preguntar, pero… ¿te dolió…?

Aparto las rodillas del suelo y las junto a mi pecho, trato de hundir la cabeza entre ellas pero lo único que hago es reírme con más fuerza y desear que esta conversación se termine, que pueda olvidar todo lo que me sucedió hace apenas unas horas.

—¡No! —al responder un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. «¿Estaría adolorido…? El bulto que se frotaba contra mí me decía que probablemente sí…»—. Nosotros…

—Bueno, supuse que por el llanto tú… —suelto un ligero gruñido.

—Madison, ¿podrías cerrar la boca un segundo? —le sonrío. Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que soy grosero con ella, y empieza a volverse algo que me gusta hacer, además de que tiene que dejar de hablar. No deja de recordarme la mala pasada que acabo de tener.

—Entonces dime lo que ocurrió.

Le cuento todas mis sospechas de su cambio de comportamiento, el modo en que parecía caminar siempre con la guardia en alto cuando íbamos por los pasillos, cómo parecía apresurar el paso cuando veía a ése estúpido hippie.

De ahí brinco al asombroso día que tuvimos saliendo de la escuela, y omito la clase de detalles que seguro haría que le quiera arrancar la cabeza. Pero cuando le digo que me llamó con el nombre de Alistair su semblante se endurece y la amistosa y fraternal sonrisa que siempre tenemos para el otro desaparece.

—¿Recuerdas dónde vive, no? —frunce los labios y la veo apretar los puños.

—Sí… ¿por qué? —se levanta de un salto y en cuestión de segundos vuelve a amarrarse el cabello.

—Porque voy a ir a patearle las bolas tan fuerte que deseará nunca haberme conocido.

Me levanto justo antes de que decida salir corriendo por el pasillo directo a su casa, aunque si soy honesto conmigo mismo no me parece una mala idea.

Eso si no siguiera sintiendo ése alocado sentimiento que tengo por Spencer…

Logra escabullirse por debajo de mi brazo y la alcanzo antes de que abra la puerta principal; intenta abrirla pero se lo impido al sujetarle las manos.

No la suelto y caminamos a la sala de estar, nos quedamos en los sillones por unos minutos, en silencio, mirándonos mientras me pregunto dónde diablos estarán mamá y papá para saber si puedo llegar a hablar de esto con ellos. Supongo que será otra ocasión en la que Madi y yo seremos los adultos de la casa.

—Escucha, Madison —digo, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos—. A nuestra edad tomamos decisiones estúpidas, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes; todos los sabemos.

—No entiendo eso qué…

—Quiero decir que, aunque estoy molesto ahora con Spencer, no quiero que esto termine. En verdad quiero estar con él, cueste lo que cueste.

Me muerdo el labio inferior al notar que su rostro no cambia de expresión, sigue tan decidida en hacer lo que sea posible por mi bien, aún si eso involucra encerrarme en lo más alto de una torre y dejarme ahí a mi suerte, como en esos cuentos que papá solía contarnos para antes de dormir.

¿Spencer habría sido mi caballero en armadura brillante, montado en un valiente corcel, aquel que me liberaría de mi dudoso y probablemente horrible destino?

Puedo responder a eso con un rotundo sí. Por ahora…

—Cuando hablé con él le dije que respetaría tus decisiones porque sé que las haces pensando bien tus opciones —se levanta y me da un beso en el cabello antes de tomarme por las mejillas y mirarme—. Sé inteligente.

La veo marcharse, resoplo y me hundo en el sillón, mirando un par de motas de polvo que danzan frente a mis ojos.

Quiero seguir sintiendo todas esas salvajes experiencias que se producen cuando tengo a Spencer a un lado, cuando me saluda, cuando coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros. Simplemente verlo deambulando por ahí en los pasillos es suficiente para que pueda estar de buen humor, y si hablo del modo en que siempre reacciona cuando lo beso y cuando me besa…

Está decidido, Spencer es mío y yo soy suyo sin importar nada, ni nadie. Aunque no creo que sea la mejor decisión que he tomado creo que será satisfactoria para ambos.

* * *

**POV de Spencer**

Cada maldito día de la maldita semana parece ser un maldito sufrimiento que supera en creces al anterior.

El trato que tiene Mason conmigo es la razón por la que levanto la voz a todo aquel que me saluda, la razón por la que no quiero entrar al salón del coro, pero una parte de mí sabe que tengo que cumplir un compromiso con los chicos, pase lo que pase. Es por él por quien mantengo la mirada en el suelo y trato de mantenerme lo más alejado de todos.

¡Su indiferencia es lo peor que puede darme!

Estaba seguro que nunca escucharía el final de cómo fue que lo traicioné, ya estaba listo para todo el montón de insultos que Madison tendría preparados, la mirada de desaprobación de todos en el club. Maldita sea, hasta Myron, ese pequeño y talentoso entrometido, habría dicho algo sobre lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser, y algo relacionado con la diamantina. Algo sucede en la cabeza de ese niño.

Tomar de la mano a Mason es como sujetar una estatuilla de hielo, ya no me dedica esa apenada sonrisa cuando acomodo un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. Sentir sus labios contra mi mejilla es como una bofetada, ni hablar de cuando sus labios están sobre los míos. Todavía tengo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que lo beso, pero su mirada firme y la inexpresión me muestran que no siente nada cuando lo hace. «¿Por qué no decidió terminar conmigo?».

—Eres un idiota —murmuro en voz alta a la vez que azoto la puerta del casillero para cerrarla y giro sobre los talones.

Creo que Mason no decidió terminar conmigo porque no toma el camino sencillo, como yo lo habría hecho. Lo que hace es hacerme entrar en razón, que entienda el valor que debo darle al saber que soy su primera pareja formal, que soy las primeras experiencias de este tipo con las que se enfrenta. Que gracias a mí sus relaciones a futuro podrían tomar una dirección completamente diferente.

Trato de ponerme la mochila en la espalda al mismo tiempo que intento no caerme por tener que andar con las inútiles muletas. Bailar, debo anotar eso en las cosas que no debo intentar hacer de nuevo, podría morir esta vez.

—Bien, bien, ¿adivina quién está lista para una charla muy estimulante?

Me estremezco cuando escucho la voz de Madison demasiado cerca, casi la siento susurrándome en las orejas. Es imposible, soy mucho más alto que ella, aunque creo que por estar encorvado puede alcanzarme.

—Mira nada más, justo ahora, y si hubieras dejado de caerme bien, patearía tus muletas y disfrutaría verte agonizando en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estoy de humor —respondo, retrocediendo un pequeño paso porque no dudo que vaya a realizar su malvado plan.

—Nada, quería ver cómo se encontraba el lindo novio de mi hermano.

Frunzo los labios, al mismo estilo que Mason lo hace cuando algo que digo no le agrada. Me cruzaría de brazos si no los necesitara para mantenerme de pie.

—Bueno, como podrás notar, podría destruir dos autos con los ojos cerrados y si no estuviera incapacitado.

Se ríe para sus adentros y camina en círculos a mí alrededor, como un animal que acecha a su presa antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Podremos ser amigos pero no quita el hecho de que me odie, y como abusé de la confianza de su hermano seguro me detesta en proporciones catastróficas.

—Solo vengo a decirte que has hecho pensar mucho a Mason, y te dejará conocer su decisión pronto —se levanta en las puntas de los pies y me besa en la mejilla—. Ten paciencia.

* * *

Paciencia, una de las tantas capacidades que perdí en estos últimos días. Las palabras de Madison no hacen más que estorbarme y revolver todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Esta noche tiene que ser perfecta, tenemos que ser tan impresionantes como los arrogantes de Vocal Adrenaline.

Realmente me siento como la persona más torpe del universo, no creí que dar un mal giro en un baile podría arruinar todos los planes que teníamos para las Seccionales, aunque mis bailes no nos habría hechos mejores.

Habría aceptado la inyección de cortisona si Roderick no tuviera una grandiosa idea para solucionar eso, en la primera parte de la competencia.

Estoy seguro que voy a verme como un completo idiota balanceándome en el candelabro, será un nuevo tipo de cliché, y podría morir si caigo desde esa altura… va a ser peor cuando tenga que 'bailar' con las muletas en el último acto de la competencia.

_Come Sail Away_ debería ser una canción exclusiva para él, así como_ Chandelier_ para Madison. Roderick va a arrasar con la competencia con su voz. Vamos a ganar, estoy seguro de ello.

Me columpio hasta el interior del salón de coro, unos minutos antes de que todos tengamos que estar en el auditorio para cuando todo comience. Algunos restos de las bombas de diamantina quedan en los bordes de los estantes y en las esquinas de la habitación. Ese acto de Sue simplemente fue atroz e impresionante al mismo tiempo.

Levanto la vista y en una de las esquinas del salón veo a Mason, charlando animadamente con Alistair, incluso uno de sus brazos está sobre los hombros de Mace, y él sujeta su mano del otro lado. Sin embargo, Mace no está sonriendo, se limita a asentir y responder los comentarios de Alistair.

Están tan abstraídos en su conversación que no notan cuando me acerco a ellos, con la boca abierta y seguro mi expresión es de completa sorpresa.

«¿Cuándo demonios se volvieron amigos?».

—Hola, Varsity Blues —dice Alistair, desviando la mirada en mi dirección. Mason se queda sin expresar emociones y solamente asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Alistair, ¿puedo hablar con Mason un momento? —Asiente, su largo cabello se mueve al mismo tiempo, y se acomoda en la silla—. En privado.

—Oh sí, lo siento.

Se levanta y sale del salón de coro corriendo como una exhalación. Gira a la derecha en la puerta y es entonces cuando Mason se pone de pie, acercándose completamente a mí.

—Mace, no hay palabras para comenzar a describir lo mucho que yo…

Me abraza. Sus delgados brazos se deslizan por mi cintura y sus manos se entrelazan en mi espalda baja. Su cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho, comienza a tararear una especie de canción de cuna y es entonces cuando comienzo a arrepentirme de todas mis malas y estúpidas decisiones.

Porque Mason se merece a alguien mil veces mejor que yo en todos los aspectos que una persona pueda cubrir.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Mi cabeza encuentra un sitio en la curva de su hombro, mi nariz se encuentra con la piel de su cuello y cada vez que respiro me embriago más con el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo.

—He sido un idiota, no debí comportarme así contigo, pero es solo que… no lo sé, no supe reaccionar en ese momento.

—Créeme, yo habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

Se balancea ligeramente, yo me siento extremadamente limitado por las reacciones que mis torpes movimientos produjeron. En verdad necesito clases de baile, o al menos algunas acrobacias, lo que sea para poder mejorar mi flexibilidad y la velocidad de mis movimientos. Pero nunca me uniré a los Cheerios, ni aunque él me lo pida.

—Spencer, dime lo que ocurrió con Alistair. Necesito que me lo digas.

—Yo… Mace, yo… maldición, fui un idiota, y en verdad lo siento…

—No es necesario que lo digas —levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos quedamos así, observando el alma del otro a través de nuestros brillantes irises—, puedo ver que me hablas con la verdad.

Quiere honestidad, quiere la verdad que Rod dijo que me quemaría por salir a flote. Voy a darle lo que quiere.

—Besé a Alistair… en los labios… — su rostro se endurece pero una sonrisa aparece ligeramente.

—¿Cuándo?

—Un día antes de que audicionara para el club —toco su nariz con la mía y me da un beso esquimal—. No quiero hablar de eso…

Asiente y solamente se queda mirándome a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando alguna pizca de dubitación o señal que le haga pensar que le estoy mintiendo. Si quiero que esto continúe entonces de ahora en adelante no voy a ocultar absolutamente nada. Por nuestro bien.

—Mason —digo, y mi voz se quiebra con las palabras—, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en éste tiempo, y en serio, en serio, estoy dispuesto a enmendar las cosas y a hacer lo que me pidas. No quiero perderte.

Sus ojos se humedecen un poco antes de que la sombra de lo que parece ser un beso acaricie mis labios, llevándose un suspiro cuando se aleja.

—Tranquilízate, Spens, no lo harás. No vas a perderme… a decir verdad yo… —se muerde el labio inferior y me vuelve a sonreír. Si supiera cuántas horas pasé por la noche llorando y esperando ver esa sonrisa de nuevo no sería suficiente—. Al, entra por favor.

Como si hubiese estado escuchando la conversación, cosa que estoy seguro que hizo, Alistair entra,

—Se estaban demorando demasiado.

Alistair coloca una mano en la cintura de Mace, de MÍ Mace. Me resisto para no golpearlo con la muleta en la cara, a la altura de esos brillantes y embelesadores ojos plateados.

El silencio que cae sobre nosotros es algo de lo más incómodo, ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de los grillos que seguro deben estar realizando sus rituales de apareamiento afuera de la escuela.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, antes de que siquiera pueda pensar sobre lo que voy a decir, los labios que conozco a la perfección chocan contra los míos. Pequeños, de un tono rosa que deleita con simplemente mirarlos, suaves, temerosos pero decididos en lo que hacen; todo lo que el novato de Mason McCarthy es.

Se aparta y otro par de labios se coloca sobre lo míos. Estos parecen ser un tipo de expertos en lo que hacen, conocen trucos para hacer que ligeras risillas se escapen sin mi permiso y que tenga que afirmar el agarre a las muletas. Alistair, el experto, está besándome, justo después de que Mace lo hizo.

Supongo que en esta jerarquía me encuentro en un término neutral.

—Yo… creo… voy a desmallarme… —susurro al separarme, sintiendo que los parpados me pesan y que me muevo hacia atrás.

—Entonces no me imagino lo que harás cuando hagamos esto —dice Alistair, esbozando media sonrisa.

En un parpadeo los dos sonríen, en el otro los dos se miran, y en un tercero los dos están besándose frente a mí. Puedo sentir lo agitado de sus respiraciones a centímetros de mi rostro.

Mi cabeza parece hacer corto circuito ante la imagen; estoy aturdido por lo que sucede frente a mí, por el modo en el que Mace responde los hábiles ataques de los labios y la lengua de Alistair; estoy celoso por ver a otro chico osando besar la delicia casi virginal que Mason representa; estoy triste por ver que la sonrisa que consideraba exclusiva para mí ahora la porta con Al; estoy feliz por saber que todo este embrollo encontró una solución.

Verlos hacer eso está logrando un nivel de excitación nuevo en mí, y verlos separarse solo hace que quiera verlos haciéndolo de nuevo, durante más tiempo… los tres con menos prendas de las que llevamos puestas.

—Entonces, ¿esto significa que nosotros estamos…? —Ambos se ríen y me siento excluido de la broma—. Ya saben, los tres…

—Sí, es exactamente lo que sucede —se toman de la mano y se sonríen.

—Somos algo nuevo.

La seguridad con la que Mason habla demuestra que nuestro mal trago ha pasado al olvido, que ahora es cuando comenzamos con algo que es nuevo para los tres.

Me fascina esta idea.

—¿Cómo creen que lo tomarán los demás? —Mace se coloca a mi derecha y Al a mi izquierda, los dos me besan en las mejillas al mismo tiempo y agradezco tener el apoyo extra de las muletas.

—Sea lo que sea… —comienza Al.

—… lo enfrentaremos juntos —concluye Mace.

Me besan una vez más y los tres salimos del salón del coro. Espero que Vocal Adrenaline esté listo para nosotros, no van a saber quién les dio la paliza de sus vidas.


	7. Siempre estaré contigo

Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, pero estoy de vuelta. A partir de este capítulo serán algunos saltos en el tiempo. En éste será un salto de un año, al momento de la graduación de Alistair, Jane, Madison, Mason y Spencer.

Además, la historia está a punto de terminar, tres capítulos más y estará hecho, ¡pero no teman! El final que tengo planeado (hecho) será uno que tenga felices a todos.

Y por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que esto es como un regalo de mí para mí, y para ustedes obviamente. Solo digo :)

* * *

**Siempre estaré contigo**

Desde principios de la semana han empezado a llegar las cartas que dictan nuestro futuro, aquellas que dicen si seremos capaces de abandonar uno de los lugares más aburridos en toda la faz de la Tierra, si seremos capaces de dar un paso mucho mayor en nuestras vidas.

Miro las cartas que quedan en la mesa de centro en la casa de los McCarthy, la que le corresponde a Madison, un simple sobre con un sello postal de California, y las mías; una enviada de Massachusetts y la otra de Nueva York

—¡Vamos Madi, ábrela! —Madison se abalanza sobre los papeles, abre la carta con suma delicadeza y sus ojos viajan por todo el papel. Se detienen a la mitad y su sonrisa se ensancha, se le humedecen los ojos y comienza a hiperventilar.

—¡Sí, lo hice! ¡California, allá voy! —Mason extiende los brazos y la envuelve en un estrujante abrazo. La suelta y yo también la abrazo, realmente estoy feliz por ella. Y estará a una distancia considerablemente lejana de mí y de su hermano, podré ser libre de mi nueva amiga Madison McCarthy.

—Es tu turno, Spens.

Por el entusiasmo que me provoca la buena noticia de Madison desgarro una parte del papel de la carta, pero al desdoblarla y comenzar a leerla no me siento tan culpable por haberlo hecho. Rechazado. No asistiré a la Universidad de Nueva York con Mason.

Arrugo el papel y lo arrojo la chimenea encendida, me desplomo en el sillón y me deslizo tanto que casi estoy por caer en el suelo. Sabía que tenía que mejorar mucho más mis calificaciones, volverme el mejor de la clase para que me aceptaran sin ninguna objeción, realizar montones de actividades extracurriculares para que no dudaran en aceptarme ni un minuto.

Sin embargo, doy un suspiro de alivio y una ligera carcajada lo acompaña. No sé en qué diantres estaba pensando por querer estudiar medicina… ya lo recuerdo, quería el prestigio, y la aceptación total de papá, por pasearme por ahí con una bata blanca, alardeando de todas las cosas que aprendí en mis años de escuela y a todas las personas a quienes le habría salvado la vida.

No, definitivamente no.

En definitiva esa no es la vida que quiero. Además, es medicina, una de las carreras más complicadas y exhaustivas del mundo entero, habría tenido que dejar de hacer muchas de mis actividades favoritas y pasar todos los días con la cabeza enterrada entre libros y laboratorios.

—¿Y? ¿A dónde te ha lanzado tu futuro? —pregunta Madison, sonriente y satisfecha por saber que la consiguió su lugar en la Universidad de California.

—Madison, no lo logró… —responde Mace, el tono de su voz es tan bajo que casi parece avergonzado por el hecho de que no podré acompañarlo en la nueva historia que comenzaríamos en Nueva York, nosotros dos y Alistair.

No puedo creer que haya conseguido entrar a NYADA, Kurt dijo que esa tal Carmen Tibideaux era una bruja sin alma, y que destruiría a Al a tal punto que lograría que no reconociera ni su propio nombre.

—Sí, no lo conseguí —digo, sintiendo que se me acaba el aire. Veo a Mason, encogiéndose de hombros y dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Bueno, todavía no has abierto el otro sobre —dice, mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.

Miro la carta que está sobre la pequeña mesa, por cada segundo que la contemplo parece que se hace grande y que un extraño brillo emana de ella; está burlándose de mí, como el estúpido cisne de la puerta principal cuando Madison la cierra en mi cara cada vez que estoy aquí pasada la media noche.

Si la Universidad de Nueva York no me aceptó, ¿en qué universo se puede pensar que Harvard va a hacerlo? Digo, es Harvard, la universidad con mayor demanda en todos los departamentos y escuelas que puede ofrecer, el prestigio que tiene es tanto que estoy seguro de que me rechazaron sin siquiera abrir mi solicitud. No soy material para esa escuela, ni para ninguna.

Estiro la mano y tomo el sobre, lo miro y lo ruedo en mis manos una y otra vez. Esto es, éste maldito pedazo de papel va a sacarme de aquí, por las buenas o por las malas. Pero… también va a apartarme de Al y Mace… quizá para siempre.

Mason parece escuchar mis pensamientos, deja de hacer sus estresantes movimientos y se sienta a mi lado, me toma de la mano con fuerza y me dedica una cálida y sincera sonrisa, como si me dijera que todo va a estar bien. ¿Lo estará?

—No estoy seguro de que… —digo, apoyando la espalda completamente en el sillón y soltando el aire en un suspiro.

—Oh, al diablo con esto —exclama Madison, quitando el sobre de mi mano y abriéndolo con suma delicadeza—. Yo me encargo, la tensión me está matando.

Le echa una mirada rápida, sus ojos se agrandan al llegar a la mitad y frunce las cejas, al igual que los labios. Se acomoda en el sillón, cruza una pierna sobre la otra y su expresión se endurece. Me cubro la cara con uno de los cojines del sillón, Mace traza círculos con su pulgar en mi mano y ahora estoy a punto de llorar.

Me quedaré en Lima. Me quedaré a buscar empleo en alguna tienda de autoservicio, o fregando los pisos de la escuela o de alguna biblioteca, me dedicaré a quitar la basura de las calles o a pintar casas, a vender bienes raíces; haré cualquier cosa que papá decida imponerme, porque ese fue el trato. Si no lograba entrar a ninguna escuela tendría que buscar trabajo, sea cual fuese el que encontrara.

—No me digas que… —dice Mace, y su voz apagándose con cada palabra lo dice todo. Comprendo que se dé cuenta que su novio es un idiota, un perdedor, y que no lograré nada más allá de la universidad comunitaria, si la suerte decide sonreírme.

—Sí… —quito el cojín de mi cara, Madison levanta la mirada y comienza a dar saltos en su lugar, la blanca sonrisa no tarda en aparecer—. ¡Lo lograste! ¡Harvard aceptó tu solicitud!

Me levanto como un resorte, le quito el papel de las manos mientras me da palmadas en la espalda y chilla como una rata, como con las que seguro trabajaré en el futuro. Harvard. Beca deportiva. Psicología. Aceptado. ACEPTADO.

Una risa nerviosa sale de mi garganta, me tiemblan las manos y comienzo a llorar de alegría. Jane estaría feliz por saber la buena noticia, si no estuviera ocupada en una cena familiar para celebrar que logró entrar en la Universidad de Michigan. Será una asombrosa veterinaria.

Mason se levanta sin decir una palabra, sube las escaleras tan despacio que casi puedo escucharlo pidiéndome que lo siga. Madison se queda mirando un punto en el vacío, algo que hace cuando la voz psíquica interna que charla con Mason le está diciendo algo.

—Mace está triste —dice, sin apartar la mirada del vacío—. Quiere que subas.

Meto la carta impecablemente en el sobre y lo dejo sobre la mesa, es el objeto más valioso que puedo poseer ahora. Subo dos escalones a la vez para apresurar mi ascenso, la puerta de su habitación está entreabierta. Termino de abrirla y la cierro detrás de mí.

—¿Hice algo mal? —pregunto, apenado. Me quedo recargado en la puerta mientras lo veo temblar y apretar los puños—. Creí que estarías feliz porque…

—Claro que no hiciste nada malo, y estoy muy feliz por ti. No, estoy orgulloso de ti, Harvard realmente es algo casi imposible.

Avanzo para eliminar la distancia que nos separa, pongo mis manos en su cintura y las deslizo hasta que puedo entrelazarlas sobre su estómago. Su cuerpo tiembla por cada segundo que mis manos se mueven por su estómago, pero accede y coloca sus manos sobre las mías.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? —susurro contra su nuca.

—Nueva York, Massachusetts —suspira y mueve la cabeza hacia atrás, de modo que puede besarme en la mejilla y susurrar contra ella—. Son sitios muy distintos, la distancia es muy grande… no creo que…

Lo beso. Mi cabeza se mueve y mis labios se encuentran con los suyos, suspira y una de sus manos se coloca detrás de mi cabeza, la otra sujeta con firmeza mi brazo y su cuerpo se arquea un poco, haciendo que mi cadera choque con la suya. Contraigo los dedos de los pies para no gemir en su cara.

—Todo estará bien Mason, tenlo por seguro —susurro contra sus labios, sin abrir los ojos.

—Spens, ¿no te das cuenta que estaremos en sitios diferentes?

—Sí, estoy plenamente consciente de ello —acomoda la cabeza para no torcerse el cuello, y aprovecho su movimiento para dejar ligeros besos en la parte trasera de su cuello—. ¿En verdad crees que quiero perderme de todo esto? ¿Perderte a ti?

Pongo la barbilla sobre su hombro, recarga su cabeza sobre la mía y soy yo el que comienza a tararear la canción de cuna que él suele entonar cuando estamos en esta misma posición, o cuando alguno está de mal humor o triste.

—Siempre estaré contigo, de un modo u otro voy a solucionar el hecho de que estemos en lugares diferentes —restriego mi mejilla contra la suya y se ríe por lo bajo—. Por eso te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, daré todo de lo que soy capaz para que mis notas valgan una transferencia y pueda estar contigo en un sitio más cercano. Te lo prometo.

Lo beso en el cuello y suspira sin ganas, lo beso más veces y eso parecer subirle el ánimo, ya que se ríe un poco y se encoge de hombros mientras trata de besarme en la mejilla.

—No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil —le aseguro.

—No eres tú el que…

Suelta mis manos y levanto su camiseta, las deslizo adentro y da un salto tan alto que cae sobre mis pies. Su piel es tan suave y tiene un aroma tan delicioso que mis manos llegan rápidamente hasta su pecho, comienzo a acariciarlo y su pulso se acelera cada vez más, los balbuceos no tardan en aparecer.

—¿Qué dirías… si nosotros…? —con cada pausa doy un beso a lo largo de su cuello. Llego a su oreja y apreso su lóbulo entre mis dientes, exhalo y suelta un gemido mezclado con un suspiro—. Ya sabes, llevamos esto a…

Tomo los dobladillos de la camiseta y cuando están a punto de dejar totalmente expuesto su abdomen pone las manos sobre las mías y hace que deje la camiseta en su lugar. Finalmente gira sobre los talones y su tercera pierna es lo primero que choca contra mí.

—N-no… Spens… yo… —bajo la mirada y cuando se da cuenta a lo que estoy mirando se sonroja en extremo, me empuja por los brazos y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos—. No estoy listo…

—Está bien —digo, quitando las manos de sus mejillas y entrelazándolas con las mías. «No debo gruñir, no debo gruñir, no debo gruñir»—. Además, Madison está allá abajo.

—Sí… no creo que quiera escucharme…

La puerta de su habitación se abre, nos quedamos firmes al lado del otro, tan firmes como si perteneciéramos al ejército o algo de ese tipo de cosas. Me tranquilizo al ver los ojos plateados y el largo cabello de Alistair en el marco de la puerta. Su cabello ha crecido tanto que casi le llega a la mitad de la espalda.

—¿Iban a comenzar la noche de películas sin mí? —Alistair se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas—. Eso no es justo.

—Claro que no, Al —dice Mace, apretando los dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada. Le doy un ligero codazo en las costillas—. Estábamos por comenzar.

—Perfecto, porque traje algunos bocadillos.

—Genial, podríamos estar los tres abajo, y decirle a Madison que está invitada —digo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Me parece una grandiosa idea. Voy a decírselo.

Sale de la habitación con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mason se coloca frente a mí, me toma por la cabeza y me jala, haciendo que el beso que me da sea agresivo y violento, pero algo que disfruto totalmente.

—Te quiero, Spens… —se aparta y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Te a… —«No, Spencer, ¡NO!»—. Yo también te quiero, Mace.

Me besa en la mejilla, me toma de la mano y bajamos a la sala de estar, la única cosa que ilumina la habitación es el fuego de la chimenea y el brillo de la pantalla plana en la pared.

Me dejo caer en el sillón, Mason pone su cabeza en mi regazo y abraza mi pierna, me pongo a jugar con su cabello mientras Alistair pone la cabeza en mi hombro y recargo la mía sobre la suya. Madison no evita mirarme, rodar los ojos y tragar con fuerza, comenzando a devorar el tazón de palomitas en el sillón individual.

La primera película que aparece es _Titanic_, ruedo los ojos y hago la cabeza hacia atrás, Al abraza mi brazo izquierdo y suelta un suspiro. Cierro los ojos y reproduzco en mi cabeza la película por veinteava vez. Es la película favorita de Mason, y desde que Alistair se unió a nosotros la vemos casi cada semana que podemos hacer nuestro maratón de películas.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse más liviano, mi respiración se acompasa y no quiero abrir los ojos. Supongo que no me matarán por quedarme dormido un par de minutos, después de todo estoy a punto de memorizar todos los diálogos y escenas.

* * *

Togas y birretes del color rojo característico de McKinley, los padres y familiares de todos aquellos que nos vamos a graduar. Amigos y compañeros de clases y de clubes, todos reunidos en el auditorio para celebrar un gran paso en la vida de todo estudiante, que tiene el privilegio de esto: la graduación de la preparatoria.

Después de un emotivo discurso del ahora director, Will Schuester, sobre el viaje que representó traer las artes a las escuelas, todos los conflictos y obstáculos que Sue trató de interponer en su camino pero que pudo vencer, las personas a quienes conoció durante las generaciones del coro que pudo dirigir, las canciones que interpretó y todas las emociones que traían consigo, los buenos deseos para nuestra vida futura y éxito profesional, llega la hora de la entrega de los diplomas.

Varios, yo incluido, apartamos las lágrimas que ésas palabras trajeron a flote, porque tiene razón, y todo eso se ve reflejado en que ahora McKinley es una escuela para las artes.

El director Schuester, el nuevo título que suena tan extraño, comienza a decir nombres de personas de quienes no tengo la más remota idea de quienes sean. La mano de Mason estruja la mía con más fuerza por cada momento que los lugares se van quedando vacíos.

La peor parte viene después, cuando ya tengamos nuestros diplomas y hayamos hecho nuestra celebración final como la generación que se gradúa, cuando Myron haya terminado de dar sus discursos y palabras de motivación, junto con las chaquetas que confeccionó él mismo como regalos.

—Mason y Madison McCarthy —dice el nuevo director.

Le doy un codazo en las costillas, sonríe y se levanta, ahora dándole la mano a Madison y caminando hacia el podio, donde Will les entrega sus diplomas. Se abrazan y los levantan en alto, una victoria más.

Odio tener que marcharme casi de inmediato que todo esto termine, pero la carta de Harvard dice que tengo que solucionar algunos problemas con la beca que solicité, junto con el hospedaje y los horarios. Mace sabe que tengo que irme, la camiseta que dejó empapada de lágrimas ayer lo sabe, pero es algo que ninguna clase de fuerza cósmica podría revertir.

Me habría gustado acompañar a Mason y ver esa gran ciudad, todo aquello que un suburbio puede ofrecer para él, saber en dónde vivirá junto con Alistair, conocer las nuevas necesidades y miedos de ambos. Será un futuro muy extraño para todos.

—Spencer Porter.

Me levanto y camino al podio, estrujo la mano del director Schuester mientras me entrega el diploma, lo pongo en alto y veo a mis padres de pie, aplaudiendo, gritando y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Mason, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

Me pongo de pie entre Mason y Madison, él no tarda ni dos segundos en darme la mano derecha. Alistair toma mi mano izquierda y me sonríe, me contengo para no besarlos en éste mismo instante, los padres de los tres tendrían un trauma de por vida.

—Damas y caballeros —dice el señor Schue, entregando el último diploma a una chica que no sé cómo se llama—, ¡les presento a la clase de la secundaria William McKinley del año 2016!

Los gritos de euforia se vuelven totalmente ensordecedores. Los birretes son los primeros en salir lanzados al aire, seguidos por nuestros gritos de entusiasmo y felicidad, las lágrimas de todos y los abrazos grupales.

Jane, Alistair, Mace, Madison y yo nos acercamos en un círculo apartado del resto, nos damos el abrazo más cálido que alguno de nosotros haya recibido en nuestras vidas. Me duele separarme tan pronto de ellos, en verdad quería ir a la fiesta que dará Jane, quería pasar con ellos unas cuantas horas más antes de que todos tuviéramos que ir por caminos diferentes… que quizá, y espero que no suceda, nunca se vuelvan a encontrar.

Voy a echar de menos todo esto, estar de pie en un escenario, cantando baladas, canciones pop, rock, al estilo de Broadway que le encanta a Rachel y Kurt, canciones originales; reflejar mis sentimientos en todas las presentaciones.

Voy a echar de menos mi vida de secundaria.

* * *

—Entonces —dice, mirándose los pies y pateando unas cuantas piedras—. ¿Esto es un adiós?

—No digas eso —respondo, acomodando las cajas para tener un poco más de espacio—. Considéralo un 'te veo el fin de semana cuando ya estés asentado en Nueva York'.

Me entrega otra caja, le guiño un ojo y le doy un beso en la mejilla, como lo he hecho con las otras siete cajas que me ha entregado. Suspira y sonríe, luego se aparta, como si no quisiera que me apartara.

—Va a ser muy extraño estar en una ciudad tan grande sin nadie conocido a mi lado.

—Tendrás a Alistair —digo, arquea una ceja e infla las mejillas.

—Otra vez, va a ser muy extraño estar en una ciudad tan grande sin nadie conocido a mi lado.

Me río por lo bajo, meto la última caja en el auto y cierro la cajuela. De inmediato que lo hago sus brazos se deslizan por mi cintura, se entrelazan en mi estómago y me da un beso en medio de los hombros.

—Échame de menos casi tanto como yo lo haré —lucha para que su voz no se quiebre. Aparto sus manos unos instantes y puedo girar sobre los talones, dejando que sus manos se queden en mi cintura.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Se abalanza sobre mí, sus labios se colocan sobre los míos de un modo tan increíblemente repentino que tengo que sujetarlo por los hombros para que no me caiga, los cuales no recordaba que fueran tan anchos.

Mi inconsciente hace que cruce las manos detrás de su cuello y lo acerque a mí, intercambiando la posición que normalmente suele tomar él. Su lengua acaricia mi labio inferior y la batalla por el dominio, que tiende a quitarme el aliento, se lleva a cabo en mi boca, apartando toda mi cordura y autocontrol.

—En verdad no quiero que te vayas… —murmura contra mis labios.

—Lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo…

Me meto en el auto y cierro la puerta, bajo la ventanilla y su mano rápidamente toma mi mano libre.

—Te veo en un par de días —digo, mirando al frente. Me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que expresan toda la tristeza que está experimentando por dentro—. Te quiero, Mason. No puedes imaginarte cuánto —se sonroja y agacha la mirada.

—Yo también te quiero, Spencer. Casi tanto o más que tú.

Antes de comenzar una cursi discusión sobre quién quiere más a quién, a la cual no me gustaría ponerle fin en toda una vida, enciendo el motor del auto y dejo la vista al frente.

—Conduce con cuidado.

—Como siempre —comienzo a pisar el acelerador, me besa una última vez en la mejilla y su mano sigue tomándome con fuerza hasta que el movimiento del auto nos impide que sigamos con nuestro tacto. Yo tampoco quiero dejarlo aquí.

Avanzo unos cuantos metros y por fin miro en el espejo retrovisor, lo veo sentarse en la acera, juntar las piernas a su cuerpo y colocar la cabeza en ellas. Contengo mi impulso de pisar el freno, poner reversa y simplemente no separarme de él.

Mason se ha vuelto algo completamente vital para mí, pensar que no voy a verlo tan a menudo me comprime el pecho y hace que me suden las manos. Estoy angustiado por lo que pueda pasar en el tiempo de las mudanzas, asentarnos en nuestras nuevas escuelas, conocer los alrededores… conocer nuevas personas. Niego con la cabeza y piso el acelerador.

No estoy huyendo de Mason, estoy acelerando y avanzando para que ambos podamos salir de aquí y podamos iniciar nuevas vidas en otros sitios, siempre de la mano del otro, como se lo prometí, a él y a Alistair. No voy a cambiar de idea

Porque lo amo, y voy a solucionar esto.


	8. Te echo de menos

En éste capítulo, eso casi suena como algo sacado de una caricatura, hay un salto en el tiempo de dos años. Mason y Spencer tienen veinte años, y Alistair está a punto de cumplirlos. No es nada relevante por supuesto pero lo digo para esclarecer las cosas. Incluí algunos OC, que no tienen ninguna relevancia en la historia, pero lo aclaro para que no se desorienten.

(Además, en una reciente búsqueda, descubrí que Harvard no ofrece becas deportivas, pero en este punto ya no puedo cambiar eso).

Dos capítulos más y contando. Disfruten :)

* * *

**Te echo de menos**

Universidad.

Todavía no puedo creer que algo así fuera a ser posible, al menos para mí. No siempre he sido un estudiante ejemplar, pero me sorprende que pueda mantener unas notas bastante buenas mientras también practico mi deporte favorito. Pero, como suele pasar, cuando los beneficios son extravagantes, los precios a pagar son de los más altos.

Mason y Alistair, ambos estudiando en Nueva York, Mace en la Universidad de Nueva York dedicándose a estudiar leyes, mientras que Alistair se dedica a cantando mientras hace presentaciones teatrales en NYADA, a veces dando lo mejor de sí, y en otras ocasiones dejando mucho que desear. Tiene talento, pero a veces cree que tiene demasiado.

Únicamente he podido asistir a una presentación que, según Rachel y Kurt, es el privilegio más grande que un estudiante puede tener, algo que creo se llama el Presentación de Invierno. Fue la competencia más elegante que he visto en toda mi vida, todos los competidores vestidos con refinados trajes y vestidos, como si estuvieran recién sacados de una agencia de modelaje.

Recuerdo que Alistair se veía extremadamente guapo con el traje plateado con corbata negra que decidió usar, y considero injusto que haya quedado en segundo lugar por competir con su voz, mientras que la otra chica dio un número de baile que con tan solo mirarlo fue suficiente para que me sintiera exhausto por toda una semana. Es injusto pero bien merecido.

Pero si hablo de personas que se ven bien usando ropa elegante, Mason se lleva el primer lugar. Los fines de semana que tiene que asistir a las clases extra en la Universidad son los mejores días para mí, no debido a que me pierdo a mi Mace una gran parte del día, sino porque puedo verlo en traje todo el tiempo, y un Mason McCarthy metido en un traje del mismo tono negro de su cabello, llevando un portafolios en la mano y llevando ese encantador rostro y la brillante sonrisa a todos lados es algo que simplemente no puedo soportar. No me imagino la interminable lista de personas que giran la cabeza para verlo pasar, siempre ocupado leyendo alguna parte de la Constitución o alguno de los procesos judiciales que tanto se dan en la ciudad, como divorcios, adopciones, arrestos simples, etc. Nuestra vida ha cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Aparto la vista de la computadora y me froto los ojos, me dedico unos cuantos segundos para reorganizar mi cabeza, como siempre que estoy cansado de leer sobre estructuras cerebrales o movimientos sociales, métodos de investigación, desarrollo de las funciones psicológicas y todo eso. Nunca creí que esas palabras llegarían a estar en mi vocabulario.

Es difícil intentar mantener lo nuestro a flote. Últimamente me resulta casi imposible pasar los fines de semana con ellos, en el departamento que consiguieron a un precio increíblemente bajo en un vecindario relativamente seguro de Manhattan. Tengo que viajar a primera hora de la mañana del sábado y salir de ahí cuando el sol empieza a caer el domingo.

Estiro la espalda y mis huesos no tardan en hacer esos deliciosos chasquidos que se repiten cada mañana o en cada momento que puedo estirarme. Le doy dos grandes sorbos a mi enorme taza de café sin azúcar y me trueno los dedos, revisando los dos párrafos que acabo de redactar para cerciorarme que la ortografía sea correcta y que las citas textuales tengan bien establecidas sus referencias.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan importante en algo, además de New Directions hace ya dos años; la investigación en la que participo es algo que simplemente va a ampliar un poco más el limitado conocimiento que se tiene sobre la respuesta de algunas estructuras del cerebro en la memoria emotiva.

—Tienes un descanso de veinte minutos —Dice Alice, la alumna adjunta del doctor James, la chica más aduladora y aburrida del mundo.

Asiento con la cabeza, y sin necesidad de otra palabra me pongo de pie, salgo al pasillo y al exterior del edificio, el aire frio y fresco de la noche me golpea el rostro mientras tomo profundas respiraciones para purificar mis pulmones. En el último par de días el exterior casi me parece algo ajeno, casi me siento como las ratas con las que trabajamos; vivo todo mi tiempo libre en el laboratorio.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo frontal de mi bata, el requisito obligatorio para estar en el laboratorio, aunque no trabajo con ninguna sustancia química. Dejo presionado el número 6 y la llamada comienza antes de que siquiera pueda poner el teléfono cerca de mi oreja.

—¿Diga? —responde Mace a medio bostezo y con el cansancio reflejándose en su voz. Entre él y yo no sé quién pasa menos horas durmiendo, pero agradezco que la fecha no se me haya olvidado.

—¡Feliz aniversario! —digo, sonriendo como un tarado y pensando en que una noche como hoy pero de hace dos años, en la casa de Rachel, ocurrió nuestro primer beso y con eso el comienzo de la relación más impresionante que he tenido.

—Spens, no lo olvidaste —puedo imaginar esa sonrisa de maniaco y el sonrojo casi como si los tuviera enfrente.

—Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Porque es cierto, aún con mi falta de sueño de buena calidad desde hace tres meses, no podría olvidar esto, pero tiendo a confundir la fecha en la que se celebra nuestro 'segundo aniversario': el momento en el que Alistair se unió a nosotros. Estoy plenamente seguro que faltan un par de semanas, pero el día preciso no lo recuerdo.

—Te echo de menos, Mace, cada minuto de cada día. No sabes cuánto espero para volver a verte y…

—Es genial que lo menciones, porque hice una reservación en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a Central Park, desde ahí se puede ver todo el parque y una parte del zoológico.

—Eso suena estupendo —me reclino sobre una barandilla de metal y tomo una profunda respiración.

—¿Verdad que sí? —suspira y suelta un ligera risilla—. La vista es lo que sigue de agonizante, y ya quiero que estemos ahí, juntos. Solo tú y yo.

—Eso suena mucho mejor. ¿Cuándo será?

—Éste fin de semana por supuesto, después de todo es nuestro tercer aniversario. ¿Puedes creer que han pasado tres años? Yo todavía no puedo creerle, y menos con todo lo que ha pasado.

«Esto simplemente no podría irse más al diablo. Momento… estoy a punto de mandar toda su planificación al diablo».

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que han pasado tres años desde ese asombroso día —suspiramos al mismo tiempo—. Pero, Mace… hay un problema, es respecto a la fecha…

—No me digas que…

—Tengo que quedarme en Massachusetts, ésta y la siguiente semana.

Se queda en silencio al igual que yo, respiro de un modo tan silencioso que ni siquiera yo puedo escucharme. Finalmente toma una profunda respiración y la libera en un suspiro de frustración.

—¿De nuevo…? —pregunta, atormentado con decepción y tristeza. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza por pensar en su expresión en este momento.

—Sí. Sé que se está volviendo habitual, pero no puedo dejar que Jordan quiera meter la cara en lo que hice yo sólo mientras él se la pasaba jugando a electrificar ratas con las cajas de Skinner.

Si el silencio pudiera hablar me diría todos los insultos que deben estarse formulando en su cabeza, ya que he tenido que rechazar y posponer tantos planes que las vacaciones de verano no van a ser suficientes para compensarlos.

—Lo entiendo, o eso creo. No sé muy bien cómo funcionen esas cosas de las investigaciones —resopla—. Es solo que no te he visto en mucho tiempo, te echo de menos.

—Ayer hablamos por la computadora, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —bufa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, y ahora que lo pienso no recordaba haberte visto con tan poca ropa ahí. ¿Acaso estás engañándome justo ahora con otro chico? —por el tono de su voz sé que se está riendo.

—Oh sí, justo ahora estamos enroscados en mi cama como si fuésemos serpientes en un ritual de apareamiento.

—Eso suena bien… tomaré el primer vuelo a Massachusetts, además quiero cerciorarme de que no cualquier idiota tiene el privilegio de estar contigo —guarda silencio, supongo que está pensando en lo que yo también estoy pensando—. Acabo de llamarme idiota, ¿no es cierto?

—Exactamente, además mis dos chicos favoritos están a un viaje de tres horas de mí. No necesito a alguien más.

Mientras se ríe miro al horizonte, el sol comienza a ponerse sobre los edificios, las farolas de las calles de la ciudad y de la escuela se encienden al mismo tiempo, compensando la falta de luz natural. Se supone que debería irme a mi dormitorio ahora, pero tengo que trabajar más arduamente ahora que he pospuesto otro compromiso con Mason.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hace el abogado más lindo de todo el mundo? —se me seca la boca y que algo dentro de mí se rompe.

«¿En verdad acabo de llamar de esa manera a Mason? ¿Qué diantres está haciendo conmigo para que me comporte así? A estas alturas, y con todo lo que he tenido que leer e investigar sobre el comportamiento ya debería saberlo, pero no tengo una respuesta formulada por mí mismo».

—¿Estás con Alistair? —una canción suena con un volumen muy alto, supongo que debe ser Alice tratando de caerle mejor al doctor James fingiendo que la música que él escucha es su favorita.

—Algo así, estamos… ¿¡podrías bajarle el volumen a eso!? ¡No quiero que vuelvan a venir los vecinos del otro lado de la calle a quejarse!

Aparto el celular de mi oreja, lo suficiente para que no pueda escuchar la pequeña pelea que se está dando en el otro estado. Resoplo y vuelvo a acercar el teléfono a mi oreja cuando el volumen de la música baja a uno considerablemente humano.

—Están discutiendo… de nuevo… —me paso una mano por el rostro y me pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—¡Es su culpa, y no es la primera vez! Además siempre me sorprende con alguna nueva estupidez. El colmo es que ha arrasado con las alacenas, como si el fin del mundo fuera a ocurrir en quince minutos, incluso se terminó las tres cajas de beignets que ordené desde Nueva Orleans, ¡las tres cajas!

—Mason, son beignets, siempre puedes comprar más.

—Sí, pero apenas llegaron ayer y se los terminó esta mañana —tenso la mandíbula y me dejo caer al suelo.

¿En verdad están peleando por eso, por pan? Para ser honesto no es algo que me sorprenda, la última vez que estuve ahí se desató el infierno porque Alistair entró al departamento con lodo en las botas y Mason no dejaba de quejarse sobre la cantidad de suciedad e insectos que seguramente había metido al departamento.

Pero creo que la estupidez más grande por la que han discutido fue cuando Alistair, según él, pasó tres horas en el baño, con medio cuerpo lleno de jabón, ya que habían cortado el suministro de agua. Mason culpaba a Al porque le tocaba pagar esa cuenta, y Al lo culpaba de lo mismo.

—No has pasado tanto tiempo con Alistair como yo, por eso no lo entiendes.

—Mason —me rasco la parte trasera de la oreja izquierda y me contengo para bufar—, sé que es difícil para todos, en especial para ti…

—No tienes idea —gruñe—, Alistair decidió dejar la escuela solo porque sí, además dijo, y cito, 'no necesito a los bufones de NYADA, seguiré el mismo camino de Rachel y audicionaré en algún musical, voy a ganar tanto o más que ella'. Y desde hace dos meses soy yo quien ha tenido que pagar todas las cuentas, y no quiero imaginarme cuántos más tendré que hacerlo.

—Te he enviado dinero, sé que no es mucho pero supongo que es de ayuda —me siento apenado por los apenas cien o doscientos dólares que puedo enviarle cada mes, apenas. El financiamiento es bueno, pero mis gastos innecesarios y estúpidos me dificultan que le pueda enviar más.

Se queda en silencio, puedo escuchar su respiración por el auricular, pesada y comprimida. Está conteniéndose a decir algo y sea lo que sea no quiero escucharlo.

—¡Pero ve el lado positivo! —trato de animarlo, pero sé que no funcionará—. Cuando termine la investigación ganaré lo suficiente para que no tengas que preocuparte por ello en al menos un año —suspira de un modo tan pesado que solamente quiero hacerme un ovillo y pedirle disculpas mil veces—. Solamente necesito dos semanas más, y dar mi mejor esfuerzo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Escucho un golpe seco, y no estoy muy seguro si alguien entró a asaltar el departamento, si golpeó la mesa con la mano o si arrojó el teléfono contra una pared, probablemente lo hizo contra la cara de Alistair.

—Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en dos semanas. Feliz aniversario para ti también.

Y la llamada se termina. Por un momento pienso que se debe a problemas con la recepción, como suele suceder cuando estoy cerca de este edificio. Pero no, la llamada terminó desde el otro lado de la línea. Mason terminó la llamada.

Saco de otro bolsillo de la bata la pelota de esponja anti estrés que me obsequió el doctor James hace un mes, comienzo a estrujarla y soltarla en lugar de apretar los dientes o morderme la mejilla hasta que sangre. «¿Mason acaba de mandarme al diablo por teléfono?».

Intento llamarlo de nuevo pero su teléfono está apagado, presiono ahora el número 7, el número del departamento, y afortunadamente la llamada enlaza, espero un timbrazo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

—¿Sí? —dice Alistair al responder el teléfono.

—Hola Al…

—¡Varsity Blues! —dice, soltando una risilla. Comienzo a odiar el nombre que decidió ponerme, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó—. Mason acaba de decirme que llamaste, me ofende que…

—De hecho, es sobre Mace de quien quería hablarte —digo, interrumpiendo lo que sea que ahora es mucho menos importante.

—Sí, dijo que llamaste y que no podrías venir éste fin de semana, así que tomó una chaqueta y salió del departamento.

Me quedo en silencio un minuto, pensando. Mason no puede hacer esto ahora, no otra vez. Sabe que en lo que estoy trabajando es importante, y que podría servirme para tener algunos créditos extras y experiencia para poder conseguir que me transfieran a una escuela que esté al menos en el mismo estado.

—No es gracioso, Al —digo, irritado.

—Ya lo sé, no estoy mintiéndote, en verdad tomó la primera chaqueta que encontró y salió de aquí.

La maneras de escapar de los problemas de Mason siempre me sorprendes, siempre sale corriendo del departamento cuando se molesta con Al o se esconde en alguna de las habitaciones el tiempo suficiente para que los demás comiencen a preocuparse.

—¿Se llevó alguna en especial? —me aclaro la garganta.

—Uh, sí —dice, y por el rechinido que escucho sé que abre el pequeño armario para abrigos que está debajo de las escaleras—, se llevó la marrón, esa que le obsequiaste en Navidad.

Cierro los ojos y puedo recordar perfectamente todo lo que ocurrió en la Navidad de hace un año. Todos los chico del club en casa, disfrutando de una grandiosa cena y bebidas deliciosas, un intercambio de regalos sorprendentes, risas, y por supuesto, música interpretada con nuestras voces.

Ésa chaqueta, la que estuvo bajo el enorme árbol que Mason quiso comprar y decorar por el mismo, la chaqueta que estuvo usando durante casi dos meses seguidos en todo momento es la que eligió por ser una de las pocas cosas que le he dado y que tiene en el departamento, eso sin contar las camisetas que tiende a robar para dormir abrazado de ellas.

—¿Sabes… sabes a dónde se fue? —se me comprime la garganta.

—Temo decirte que no, pero por favor, estamos hablado sobre Mason, ambos sabemos que irá a caminar a Central Park hasta que se le baje el mal humor.

—Pero es peligroso ir a Central Park a esta hora, está oscuro y…

Dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían pasarle a un chico solitario, cabizbajo, con mal humor y probablemente muy triste por la gran y oscura extensión del parque. Escucho un rugido al otro lado de la línea y la puerta frete a mí se abre.

—Porter, se terminó el descanso. Quiero ver el final del análisis de resultados en menos de una hora.

—Sí, doctor —gruño y cuando el doctor James se va me concentro en lo que sea que Alistair me estaba diciendo—. Al, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Uno que nos beneficia a ambos.

—Claro, tus deseos son órdenes —un sabor amargo me inunda el paladar.

—¿Podrías ir a buscar a Mason? Ya sabes, no queremos que le suceda algo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, Spencer —suspira—. Haría lo que sea por ti, pero está lloviendo a cantaros y no le veo el punto a que los dos estemos afuera en pleno cataclismo, empapándonos y muriendo de frío, ¿no?

—No, supongo que no… —golpeo el suelo debajo de mí.

«Tranquilízate, no es la primera vez que dice alguna excusa estúpida para no hacer algo. Recuerda cuando no quiso ir a hacer las compras porque tenía que ver un maratón de esas películas extranjeras que solo a él le gustan».

—Escucha, tengo que irme, los llamaré mañana en cuanto tenga tiempo libre —me olvido de la pelota completamente, muerdo mi mejilla con fuerza y el sabor cúprico de la sangre me inunde el paladar.

—Claro, se lo diré a Mason, a ver si eso lo tranquiliza un poco, y estaremos esperando tu llamada.

Giro la cabeza cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir, Alice saca la cabeza y chasquea los dedos. Le pido un minuto más y se va rodando los ojos, cuando deja de verme le levanto el dedo medio.

—Ah, por cierto, envíe unas cajas de galletas hace unos días, espero que… —lo escucho tragar y que abre una envoltura de celofán de un modo tan sonoro que casi parece estar burlándose de mí—. Ya estás comiéndolas, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí! Dios, ¡son extremadamente deliciosas! Gracias, Spencer.

Me detengo a pensar por un minuto, lo escucho masticar y ahora recuerdo que las únicas galletas que estoy seguro que estaban envueltas en celofán son las que compré exclusivamente para Mason.

—¿Qué… cuáles estás comiendo?

—Unas que están espolvoreadas con canela y que tienen chocolate en el medio. Voy a enviar a Mason a buscar estas galletas en todos lados, deben formar parte de mi dieta diaria a como dé lugar.

—Con chocolate en medio…—me pongo de pie de un salto y le doy una patada a la pared. Mala idea, el dolor me recorre toda la pierna y siseo para no gritar—. ¡Esas eran para Mason!

—¿Ah, enserio? —parece masticar con más fuerza, y aprieto la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que temo romperme los dientes.

—Sí, puse una etiqueta en ellas diciendo que eran especialmente para él, porque a ti no te gusta el chocolate.

—Claro que me gusta, Mason dijo que no porque una vez rechacé un par de panques que horneó, pero ahora con estas galletas has logrado que se vuelva mi favorito. Además creo que…

—Sabes qué, me urge volver a la investigación. Busca a Mason, no me importa cómo, pero asegúrate que esté a salvo, y por favor dime en cuanto sepas algo sobre él.

Termino la llamada cuando se dispone a responderme, arrastro los pies de nuevo al laboratorio y escucho sin prestar atención a las indicaciones del doctor James, Jordan se dedica a mirar fotografías en su celular de chicas en bikini posando sobre autos, Alice anota atentamente cada una de las palabras que salen de la boca del doctor James, como suele hacerlo cuando estamos en clase.

En verdad no tolero a esta chica, me recuerda mucho a Rachel, y agradezco no haberla conocido en sus tiempos de escuela, seguramente habría terminado detestándola pero fingiendo modestia y respeto cuando estaba cerca, justo como lo hizo Kitty.

Vuelvo a dejarme caer frente al escritorio y abro el documento que dejé pendiente, miro las gráficas con las que el doctor quiere que trabaje, las analizo un poco y comienzo a pensar en la interpretación.

"_De acuerdo con lo observado en la gráfica 3.3, la dispersión de los resultados y su curva muestran que es muy similar al gesto de tristeza que debe estar molestando a Mason mientras hace su paseo en el lluvioso y oscuro Central Park_".

Me doy una bofetada y corrijo esa parte, redacto lo que realmente quiere intentar decir la gráfica, con sus respectivos autores. Avanzo con la siguiente tabla de resultados, vacío los datos en la computadora y otra gráfica aparece, una curva hacia abajo un poco más pronunciada.

"_En relación con las gráficas 3.1 y 3.2 se puede observar que los resultados de diversos estímulos emocionales parecen estimular de manera diferentes a diversas partes de la amígdala. Tales eventos pueden ir desde un roce de las manos hasta rechazar los planes que un chico increíble tiene planeados para pasar los tres años que llevan de relación y que todo eso se vea reflejado en su mal estado de ánimo_".

—¡Carajo! —exclamo en un tono de voz tan alto que Alice aparece, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del pequeño cubículo que me asignó el doctor.

—¿Todo en orden, Spencer? —pregunta, su falsa modestia me pone de peor humor. Sé que no le agrado, lo sé desde el primer día que llegué acompañando al doctor James, porque desde entonces ella dejó de ser su adjunta más joven.

—Sí, de maravilla —me obligo a sonreír, y por suerte eso le basta para irse a no sé qué hacer.

Suprimo todo ese párrafo y vuelvo a escribir la interpretación correcta de la correlación de las dos gráficas. Guardo lo poco que he hecho y le dos otros dos sorbos a mi café, terminándomelo. Me aproximo a la cafetera que siempre está encendida y lleno la taza hasta el tope, soplo y le doy un sorbo, amargo como me gusta.

Algo en mi cabeza parece conectarse de pronto, tan repentinamente que la taza cae a mis pies y se hace añicos mientras llego a la computadora de nuevo. Reviso todas las interpretaciones que he hecho de la investigación: todas y cada una de las doce tienen en alguna parte la mención sobre Alistair y Mason, en ellas he proyectado algunas de las razones que me han quitado el sueño últimamente.

—Estúpido inconsciente —murmuro por lo bajo ya que el doctor detesta esa palabra.

Miro mi lista de pendientes, pegada en una pequeña nota de papel en la esquina de la computadora: examen de neuropsicología, entregar reportes de lecturas sobre salud mental, terminar mi escala sobre temor a la muerte en estudiantes, buscar a un ayudante para realizar los esbozos de la entrevista. Y arriba, en lo alto, remarcado en negro está lo más importante: **Terminar la investigación (por Mason… y Alistair)**.

—Ésta será una larga semana… —digo, comenzando a reescribir las interpretaciones.


	9. Te amo

Antes era feliz cuando tenía notificaciones de favs, follows o reviews, ahora siento que he perdido su amor :(

Pero superando la tristeza inicial traigo éste capítulo, que será considerablemente LARGO, así que recomiendo que lo lean en su tiempo libre y si en verdad no quieren hacer nada más en todo un día. Un capítulo más y será el fin.

Advertencia: el capítulo contiene sexo explícito, si no les gusta no lean.

* * *

**Te amo**

Dos semanas, justo como se los prometí.

Trasnochar dos o tres días seguidos, un sinfín de bebidas energéticas y tazas de café, tener que dividirme para mantener mi beca y estar colaborando con el doctor James en el laboratorio, leer y resumir una gran cantidad de páginas durante horas, y a veces teniendo que releer porque no mi comprensión y memoria estaban por los suelos.

Ahora gozo de los frutos de mi trabajo. La investigación fue un rotundo éxito, tanto que se logró publicar en casi veinte revistas de divulgación científica, y nos han pedido que vayamos a exponer todo el procedimiento y metodología casi por todo el país. Habría recibido un gran pago extra por participar en las ponencias, pero habría sido un desgaste físico increíble. Y no les he dedicado el debido tiempo a mis chicos, necesito mis dosis de ellos.

Apago el motor de mi viejo auto, el que papá decidió obsequiarme desde que estaba en McKinley. Tomo la enorme maleta del asiento trasero, al mirarla puedo sonreír ya que podré pasar cuatro días seguidos en su compañía. Bajo del auto y le dedico una mirada al vecindario, es un sitio bastante agradable pese a tener una reputación que a pocos les resultaría atractiva.

Me cuelgo la maleta en la espalda y veo a alguien salir del pórtico del edificio, con el celular atrapado entre el hombro y la oreja, arreglando unos papeles con la mano izquierda y con un termo en la mano derecha.

Me aproximo unos cuantos pasos, está tan abstraído en su conversación sobre una herencia que cuando choca contra mí los papeles se balancean en el aire y el café que había en el termo sale disparado contra su sexy atuendo. El celular logra salvarse de una caída, pero termina la llamada y comienza a ponerse rojo por la furia.

—Perfecto, lo que faltaba —trata de limpiar el saco negro con la mano y murmura por lo bajo—. Justo cuando mi día no podía irse más al diablo esto…

Los pocos segundos que le toma procesar que estoy frente a él lo separan de literalmente salta a mis brazos. Rodeo mis brazos en su cintura y pongo la cabeza en su cuello, inhalo profundo y mi mente se queda en blanco al percibir el aroma de su colonia, el suavizante de telas, y el jabón del baño.

—Estoy aquí —murmuro.

Me besa de un modo tan necesitado y suplicante de contacto que comienzo a sentirme mareado, me aferro con desesperación a su saco mientras sus manos se vuelven puños, tomando mi camiseta entre ellos y llevándose un poco de piel, haciéndome gruñir de dolor.

—Spens, ¿qué… haces… aquí…? —dice en los pequeños lapsos de segundos en los que logra apartar sus labios de los míos, por lo cual me hace gruñir—. Es viernes, deberías…

—Mace, no quiero… escuchar tu voz ahora… solo… bésame…

Me guiña un ojo antes de cerrar los ojos, lo sigo en su acción. Sus manos acunan mis mejillas, dejo la maleta en el suelo para que las mías se entrelacen en su espalda baja. Acerco su cuerpo completamente al mío y se ríe cuando su nariz choca con mi mejilla.

—¡Maricas! —grita un ciclista. Me pongo tenso y me aparto tan súbitamente de Mace que su beso termina en mi cuello.

—¡Vete al diablo, idiota!

El tipo se detiene antes de dar vuelta en la calle, se baja de la bicicleta y la arroja al suelo. Se acerca a paso apresurado, quitándose las protecciones de las rodillas y un par de lentes oscuros. Pongo a Mason en el suelo y lo hago a un lado.

—¿Tienes algún problema, marica? —dice, quitándose el casco y parándose a dos pasos de distancia de mí.

—Sí, bueno, algo así. Siempre he tenido un problema con idiotas como tú —tensa la mandíbula y me hace reír—. Así que dime, ¿cómo se llama la chica que seguramente te dijo que era demasiado gordo y que debías ejercitarte para poder siquiera estar cerca de ella?

Es sorprendente que cuando digo alguna tontería contra alguien puede ser cierta, como ahora. Mis palabras parecen desconcertarlo, pero su mirada de… no sé, ¿desprecio? sigue presente.

—No… no fue nadie, lo hago por mi salud —tensa los puños y se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, supongo que ella valora tu esfuerzo… aunque no me imagino cómo si está justo ahora en tu cama con tu mejor amigo.

El primer golpe vuela, me agacho y pasa sin problemas sobre mi cabeza, pero el segundo logra golpearme en un costado, no lo suficientemente fuerte para herirme.

—Cómo odio hacer esto, espero tener una mañana pronto —me lanzo hacia el frente y logro derribarlo, su espalda es lo primero en tocar el suelo, se contrae de dolor y comienza a hiperventilar—. Y quédate ahí.

Pateo su casco y lo golpea justo en la entrepierna, se doblega más de dolor y, si Mason no me mirara como si dijera 'es suficiente' estaría riéndome con ganas. Estiro la mano, sonríe ligeramente y la entrelaza con la mía.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías antes? —dice cuando llegamos al pórtico, saca un par de llaves y abre la puerta.

—Quería sorprenderte —me besa en la mejilla tantas veces que no puedo contarlas.

—Lo hiciste, pero debiste habérmelo dicho —entro y él se queda afuera—, así habría pedido la mitad del día libre, y le habría dicho a Al que se quedara en el departamento contigo —su expresión de amargura es evidente.

—Puedo estar solo un par de horas —hace un ruido con la garganta y frunce los labios.

—El problema es que yo estaré fuera hasta muy tarde, y no tengo idea de la hora en la que Al regresará.

Lo beso de sorpresa, cierra los ojos lentamente y sus brazos rodean mi cabeza, suspira y me hace cosquillas en las mejillas. Me he perdido de tanto estando en esa investigación, tengo que aprovechar estos días de libertad.

—Siempre y cuando tenga un poco más de esto no me importa esperar.

Su teléfono comienza a sonar, obligándonos a separarnos. Mira la pantalla y por su expresión parece ser una llamada importante.

—¡Mierda, voy tarde! —Me entrega las llaves y me da un rápido beso en los labios—. No tengo tiempo de subir a cambiarme, ya sabes donde tengo mi reserva especial de galletas —me besa en la mejilla—. Te adoro, nos vemos más tarde.

—Mace, te a…

La puerta se cierra y me frustro por no haberlo dicho más rápido. Subo al departamento, en el segundo piso, y en el momento que pongo un pie adentro me siento completamente solo. Dejo caer la maleta y de repente pierdo todos mis ánimos por hacer cualquier cosa.

—Te amo, Mason, y te necesito ahora conmigo —le digo al vacío.

Un mensaje de texto llega a mi teléfono, lo leo y es de Alistair, diciendo que Mason le dijo que llegué antes, y que estaría desocupado hasta después de las diez de la noche. Gruño en voz alta y me muerdo el labio superior.

—El fin de semana que más estaba esperando no podría empezar peor—digo y miro la pantalla de nuevo—. Y también te echo de menos a ti.

* * *

Desde la investigación he estado haciendo un nuevo tipo de levantamiento de pesas, un pesado libro en mi mano izquierda y otro en la derecha, levantándolos hasta que puedo leer un fragmento de uno y del otro. Estoy seguro que hay mejores maneras para pasar el sábado.

Según el doctor James haciendo eso hay una posibilidad muy grande para que me vuelva psicótico, porque alterno lo que dice un texto y otro, que a fin de cuentas no tienen nada que ver. Uno es de Psicología Social y el otro sobre Neurociencias. Creo que tiene un tanto de razón, aunque estuve haciendo exactamente lo mismo para nuestra investigación.

—¿No crees que estudias demasiado? —pregunta Alistair, usando un nuevo ronroneo en su voz mientras habla. Su cabeza aparece sobre la mía y aparta el libro de Neurociencias, mirándome con esos brillantes ojos grises—. Debe ser muy aburrido.

—La verdad es que no, y prefiero eso a no hacer nada —respondo, dispuesto a discutir sobre su inesperada salida de la escuela—. No puedo creer que hayas decido abandonarla, ¿sabes cuántos aspirantes fueron rechazados para…?

Me besa. El apenas perceptible roce de sus labios es suficiente para que me olvide completamente de todo lo que estaba preparado para decirle.

Dejo caer los libros y adentro las manos en su largo cabello, lo beso con rudeza mientas rodea el sillón y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí, tomo su camiseta y la lanzo sobre el florero que está cerca de mis pies. No recordaba que el cuerpo de Al fueran tan definido y ancho, fuerte; tan diferente a Mason pero igual de excitante.

—Eres todo un nerd —dice, tomando el dobladillo de mi camiseta y deshaciéndose de ella en segundos—. Pero eres el nerd más sexy con el que he estado.

Me muerdo el labio mientras su respiración y sus labios hacen cosquillas en mi cuello. Me pongo a pensar en que Al sabe lo que está haciendo, y sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere, mientras que yo he estado en abstinencia durante toda mi adolescencia y hasta ahora, porque no he querido intentar este paso con Mason por temor a que me rechace, de nuevo. Debería estar aquí, después de todo somos los tres en esto.

Se aparta y sus manos viajando por toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo me recuerdan a un sueño recurrente que he tenido desde hace dos semanas, en el que estamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero los dos tocamos y disfrutamos del cuerpo desnudo de Mason, apresado entre los nuestros.

—¿Mason no debería estar aquí? —pregunto antes de que vuelva a besarme.

—Sí, supongo, si no estuviera trabajando, o lo que sea que haga los sábados —se inclina y me besa en la nariz—. Pero no creo que se moleste porque complazca tus necesidades.

Los dedos de su mano derecha juegan con la hebilla de mi cinturón, haciendo que me muerda el labio inferior con fuerza y me encoja en el sillón, frotando más su cadera contra la mía, por lo que sonríe y se inclina, muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y me pone la piel de gallina.

—Prometo ser cuidadoso.

Unos sonoros golpes en la puerta me impiden asentir con la cabeza a lo que acaba de decir, me salvan de acceder a algo que estoy seguro que lamentaría por un buen tiempo debido a que Mason no está con nosotros, me sentiría mal después de que la satisfacción de que ese gran momento haya sucedido empiece a desvanecerse.

Me levanto a la velocidad de la luz y me sobrepongo la camiseta. Avanzo a paso apresurado a la puerta y la abro. La señora Richards, la dulce anciana que vive en el primer piso, está del otro lado, frunciendo el ceño y con una carta que dice _**ÚLTIMO AVISO**_ sellado en mayúsculas y con letras rojas.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta, tratando de mirar sobre mi hombro.

—Uh no, claro que no —respondo y cierro un poco la puerta—. Estaba por entrar a la ducha y…

—Qué hay, señora Richards —dice Al, pasando detrás de mí, lo sé porque su dedo traza una línea en mi espalda baja. Estoy completamente seguro de que decidió pasar caminando sin camiseta.

—Ducha, ¿verdad? —la señora Richards levanta las cejas y esboza una sonrisa.

—Sí —abro la puerta completamente y me reclino sobre ella—. Entonces, ¿último aviso, no? —señalo el sobre que sostiene en las manos, me lo entrega y su expresión ahora se convierte en una similar a cuando mamá me levantaba la voz.

—Ahora son adultos, muchachos, no pueden dejar que las cosas lleguen al último aviso —se acomoda los lentes en el puente de la nariz—. Mason estudia leyes, Alistair canta y tú… —le sonrío, ya que siempre lo olvida.

—Psicología, señora Richards.

—Eso. El punto es que entre los tres debería poder sacar las cosas salgan adelante, sin necesidad de que estas cosas lleguen cada mes.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo señora Richards. Haremos lo posible para que no vuelva a repetirse.

—Y, si me permites inmiscuirme en tu vida romántica, creo que haces una mejor pareja con Mason —dice, haciéndome salir al pasillo.

—¿En verdad lo cree? —susurro.

—Totalmente, Alistair es un gran chico, pero no tu clase de chico —susurra de vuelta y frunce los labios—. ¿Puedo saber por qué decidieron ser tan libertinos con su relación?

—Podría decírselo pero prefiero que me tenga en un buen concepto —frunce más los labios y me pelliza una mejilla, cosa que detesto de sobremanera.

—Está bien, cariño, mejor me voy para que sigan haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo. ¡Y paguen esas cuentas!

—Sí, señora Richards.

Camina por el pasillo y baja las escaleras a paso lento, al ritmo que lo haría cualquier persona en sus ochenta años. Resoplo y miro el sobre en mis manos, es la cuenta de la luz. Mañana la pagaré.

Vuelvo a entrar al departamento, me pongo la camiseta y Al está en el sillón, con mi libro de Neurociencias en las manos, por cada hoja que va pasando sus ojos se agrandan más.

—¿En verdad entiendes todo esto? —asiento con la cabeza y resopla—. Qué aburrido, y la dulce señora Richards hizo que mi humor se fuera, mejor veamos una película.

Enciende la televisión mientras pongo mis enormes libros en la mesa del centro, Al cambia los canales hasta que _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ se vuelve la película que vamos a ver. La película va a la mitad, pero también la he visto tantas veces que puedo decir exactamente lo que sucede antes. ¿Por qué no puedo ver una película de terror con ellos? Son mis favoritas, pero a ambos les aterran.

—Matthew Macfadyen es tan sexy que no me molestaría pasar una noche con él.

Ruedo los ojos y me dejo caer en el sillón, Al pone la cabeza en mi regazo y me pongo a jugar con su cabello, lo mismo que hago cuando Mason se coloca ahí. Miro mis libros en la mesa y pienso en los trabajos y los exámenes que tengo que preparar sobre ellos. Cierro los ojos y hago la cabeza hacia atrás. «Al diablo, son mis días libres».

* * *

Mason ha llegado a horas tan altas de la noche que apenas puedo verlo cuando ruedo sobre la cama y se acomoda entre Alistair y yo, o cuando es el primero en levantarse para asistir al buró de abogados en el que próximamente comenzará a trabajar.

—Diecinueve, veinte. Listo o no, allá voy.

Alistair tuvo la idea del juego más estúpido que se le pueda ocurrir, pero tengo que admitir que es bastante divertido. Le dio una variación al juego del escondite, el perdedor pierde una prenda de ropa, similar al póker de prendas. También, si logramos lanzarnos sobre la espalda del otro también cuenta como una perdida.

Es raro que esté buscándolo en el departamento en nada más que mi ropa interior, mientras que él solamente ha perdido su camiseta. No sé si yo apesto en el juego o si Al es una maestro en el arte de esconderse.

—¿Dónde estás, Al?

Escucho un ruido en la cocina, apresuro el paso y miro detrás de la barra, no está ahí. Miro debajo de la mesa y en la alacena vacía, tampoco está ahí. Otro ruido me hace ir a la sala de estar, la chimenea está encendida y una de las ventanas está abierta. Me quedo ahí parado y cuando salta sobre mí lo tomo por las piernas.

—¡Te atrapé! —me besa en el cuello, sonrío y comienzo a reírme—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sus manos dejan de sujetar mi pecho y se colocan en el elástico de mi ropa interior, las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan dentro de la tela y de inmediato me pongo tenso, comienzo a pensar en muchas otras cosas que me distraigan de lo que intenta hacer y dejar que mi cuerpo se exprese.

—Voy a… —susurra en mi oreja, justo antes de que la puerta principal se abra y Mason entre, cerrando su paraguas y mirándonos con completa sorpresa.

—De acuerdo… —dice, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y colgando su saco en el perchero junto a ella—. Por eso siempre tienes que usar ropa extra, o eso es lo que yo hago —se ríe y le dedica una extraña expresión a Alistair, una expresión que no sé cómo llamarla.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —Al baja de mi espalda y entra a la cocina—. Estaba a punto de ordenar una pizza para ustedes, porque tengo que salir.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta Mace, dejando su portafolios dentro del armario junto a la puerta principal y siguiéndolo a la cocina—. Es la quinta vez esta semana, y sabes que no me gusta estar solo en el departamento.

—Trataré de no sentirme ofendido —digo, abrazando a Mason por detrás, sus manos se encuentran con las mías y puedo sentir que tiembla.

—Mejor ve a ponerte algo, está helando y podrías resfriarte —le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo suelto—. Ya sabes lo que me gusta en la pizza, Al.

—Claro que lo sé, Varsity Blues.

Salgo al pasillo y entro en la última puerta, 'mi habitación'. El departamento tiene tres habitaciones, dos de las cuales tienen un baño propio, una sala de estar, un cuarto de lavandería y una cocina bastante amplia. En verdad son afortunados de vivir en un sitio como este, mientras que mis compañeros de cuarto en Harvard con todos unos idiotas.

Aunque Mace y Al tienen un habitación propia, los tres dormimos en la amplia cama que está en la mía, donde también vemos los aburridos programas de a televisión o donde también tenemos largos torneos de videojuegos.

Abro la cajonera y me pongo la primera camiseta que encuentro, junto con pantalón que traía puesto antes de que el juego de Al comenzara. Me quedo descalzo y regreso a la cocina, Mason está concentrado en su teléfono y haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en un pedazo de papel.

—Bien, nos vemos —dice Al, terminando la llamada. Le lanzo la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la vuelve a poner encima.

—Dijiste que ibas a…

—Oh, yo le dije que no lo hiciera, yo puedo preparar algo.

—Eso me da una razón extra para irme —Mason sonríe y rueda los ojos por el comentario de Alistair. Me estoy perdiendo de algo.

Al sonríe y sale de la cocina, Mason y yo lo seguimos. Toma un rompevientos del armario, se lo pone y también toma un paraguas, se pone unas grandes botas negras de hule y abre la puerta.

—Volveré más tarde —dice, besándome y también a Mason.

Abre y cierra la puerta rápidamente, Mason suelta un suspiro y mis hombros se ponen tensos. Creí que todo había encontrado un mejor camino luego de que cancelé con Mason, en las videollamadas parecían llevarse mucho mejor, incluso cuando se besaban Mace sonreía. Debo darle un reconocimiento por su actuación.

—Muy bien Mason, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunto cuando ya no escucho los pasos de Al en el pasillo.

—Eres increíble —dice, frustración en la voz y evidente enojo contenido.

Apresura el paso a su habitación, se quita la corbata y los zapatos, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Guarda la corbata en un cajón y mete los zapatos en su armario, en el mismo orden casi obsesivo con el que ordena las cosas.

—¿Acaso no viste el modo como me habló? —dice, escribiendo en su teléfono y lanzándolo a la cama.

—Sí, pero no dije nada porque siempre te habla así, y tú nunca te quejas —truena la boca y gruñe.

—Yo… tú… ¡AH! —Le da una patada a la pared junto a él—. Carajo, sigues haciéndolo.

Sale de su habitación y se mete a la cocina, derribando todo lo que puede a su paso. Me reclino en el marco de la puerta y lo miro abrir y cerrar las puertas y cajones de muy mala gana.

—Mason, ¡ya basta! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! No he podido verlos en mucho tiempo, y cuando finalmente puedo hacerlo tú…

Gira la cabeza y me dedica una mirada tan fulminante que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no encogerme de hombros. Se para detrás de la barra de la cocina, toma el azucarero de madera y me lo lanza, me agacho antes de que pueda asestar el golpe, y aprovecha para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡Háblame! ¡Dime todo lo que te aqueja! ¡¿Dime qué hice esta vez?! —se detiene a medio camino, gira sobre los talones y me vuelve a mirar con desprecio en los ojos.

—¡Todo! ¡Ese es el problema! —Respira profundo y se desploma ahí, en medio del corredor—. ¡Quiero volver un día y saber que te tengo únicamente para mí! Me duele saber que cuando entro a la casa puedo verte en ropa interior, corriendo por el pasillo con Alistair en tu espalda, o como cuando los vi acurrucados en el sillón viendo Titanic. ¡TITANIC! Sabes que es mi favorita.

—Según recuerdo fuiste tú quien quiso que los tres estuviéramos juntos en una relación, ¿y ahora yo soy el malo? —se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada, centrándola en las llamas de la chimenea.

—Desde que era un niño siempre me he preocupado por poner la felicidad de otros antes que la mía, porque si los demás son felices entonces yo también soy feliz.

—Pero no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida intentando hacer felices a los demás cuando en el fondo sabes que es algo incorrecto.

Se levanta y simplemente camina hasta que encuentra un baño. Antes de que pueda entrar con él cierra la puerta y le pone el pestillo. Me paso las manos por el cabello, que he permitido que crezca un poco, completamente frustrado y dispuesto a derribarla. Ya no tenemos diecisiete años para que se comporte así.

—Mace, no puedes escapar de los problemas ocultándote ahí dentro —pongo la cabeza contra la puerta y luego le doy un puñetazo—. ¡Abre la puerta, ahora!

Hasta ahora me pongo a pensar que nunca antes le había levantado la voz, y no creí que llegara un punto en el que me viera obligado a hacerlo.

—Déjame en paz, Spencer.

—Te dejaré en paz cuando me digas por qué hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientes desde el principio —se queda callado y eso no hace más que aumentar mi mal humor—. ¡Mason, te estoy hablando!

—Lo hice… —dice, apenas en un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Por qué lo…?! —antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta la puerta se abre a la velocidad de la luz, me empuja y choco contra la pared contraria. Un vano recuerdo de nuestro primer beso surge en mi memoria.

—¡Lo hice porque te amo!

Comienzan a resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas, los sollozos no tardan en aparecer mientras da ligeros golpes en mi pecho, como si tratara de desahogar la frustración y el estrés que toda esta situación de la relación múltiple está produciéndole.

—Cuando me dijiste lo que ocurrió con Alistair supuse que estando los tres juntos podría lograr que fueras feliz, ya que así no tendrías que elegir entre alguno de los dos.

El primer beso que coloco en sus labios parece ser una obligación, tanto que no me produce ese agradable cosquilleo en el estómago y esa sensación de debilidad en las rodillas. Se siente más como algo que alguien haría después de haber metido la pata… cosa que he estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo…

El segundo beso es el que damos al mismo tiempo, los dos soltamos ligeros chillidos mientras nuestros labios se mueven sobre los del otro, implorando por contacto y deseando nunca apartarnos.

Te amo. Esas palabras han cosquilleado mi lengua desde hace mucho tiempo, suplicando por ser dichas para endulzar sus oídos, preparadas para expresar todo lo que mi corazón siente cuando lo tengo cerca, mostrarle que todo lo que hemos pasado ha sido lo suficientemente revolucionario para que no dude por un segundo todo lo que Mason representa para mí.

Lo tomo por la cintura y ambos comenzamos a deslizarnos sobre la pared y hasta el suelo. Lo levanto y sus piernas se colocan a horcajadas a mis costados, sus manos acunan mis mejillas y sus pulgares acarician mis pómulos. Lo sujeto con firmeza por la cintura y junto su cuerpo al mío.

Nos apartamos y nos miramos a los ojos, jadeamos con fuerza mientras tratamos de recuperar la cordura. Su frente se recarga sobre la mía y una sonrisa comienza a aparecer en sus labios, hinchados y rojos por la fricción con los míos.

—Desde el principio pude darme cuenta que nunca quisiste que esto fuera un hecho, jamás vi en ti ese entusiasmo por ver que esto realmente sucediera —digo, moviendo las manos a sus hombros.

—No quería compartirte, y pensar en que yo había tomado la decisión de darle a Alistair el privilegio de estar tan cerca de ti era un sufrimiento peor del que te puedas imaginar —se muerde el labio inferior y mueve los ojos de un lado al otro—. Pero sé que eres feliz así como estamos llevando las cosas, y voy a tratar de acostumbrarme, solo te pido que…

Lo interrumpo con un beso en el cuello, tan sorpresivo que hasta yo doy un ligero salto cuando la piel de esa zona vulnerable entra en contacto con mis labios. Al apartarme sus manos me toman por la cabeza, como si no quisiera que me moviera de ese lugar.

—Mace, no necesito que Alistair se una a nosotros para ser feliz —acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y pongo mi mano en su mejilla, cede a mi tacto—. Porque yo también te amo, y la única persona a quien quiero hacer feliz y que quiero que esté a mi lado eres tú.

—¿Podrías repetir esa parte? —me rio por lo bajo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Yo te…

La puerta principal se abre y Alistair entra, sacude sus botas en el marco de la puerta para quitarse el lodo. Se quita el rompevientos de plástico y lo deja arrumbado cerca de la puerta, la cierra detrás de él y por supuesto que lo primero que hace es mirarnos, a medio pasillo y sin que alguien sea capaz de separarnos.

Sonríe y se sienta en el suelo, juntando las piernas al pecho y golpeando las puntas de sus botas.

—Me voy por diez minutos y sucede esto.

Mason y yo lo miramos, su sonrisa y el hecho de que irradia amabilidad y comprensión son cosas que me alteran. Mis manos pasan a la espalda de Mason.

—Al, esto es más difícil para mí de lo que será para ti —asiente despacio y su sonrisa no desaparece, incluso suspira—. Al, voy…

—Vas a terminar conmigo —termina la oración, Mace se acerca más a mí, su cabeza en mi cuello y la mirada centrada el Al.

Él se levanta, se vuelve a poner el rompevientos y gira sobre los talones. No pierde la sonrisa por un segundo, de hecho parece que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo se ensanchó un poco más.

—Para serles honesto siempre me sentí excluido, desde el principio he sido esa molesta tercera rueda de la cual los dos creen depender para continuar, pero soy más prescindible como la comida que Mason se esmera tanto en comprar.

Abre el pequeño armario junto a la puerta, de ahí saca una gran maleta negra y una mochila marrón. Se cuelga la mochila en los hombros y toma la maleta por el asa. « ¿Estaba listo para que una situación como esta le diera el permiso para marcharse?».

—Tengo que admitir que esta fue una experiencia increíble, de verdad. Nunca creí que en algún momento tendría dos novios a mi disposición, aunque uno viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando y el otro se la pasa molestándome todo el tiempo.

Suelta la maleta y camina hacia nosotros, toma a Mason por el cuello y le da un ligero beso en los labios. Hace lo mismo conmigo y ya es perceptible que se perdió el encanto que había entre nosotros, entre los tres.

—Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo, Spencer —me mira a los ojos y acaricia mi nuca—. Tanto tiempo para darte cuenta que al único que en verdad amas y con quien quieres estar es con Mason, y sé que ese beso que me diste en el club fue para que me uniera, y te lo agradezco.

Se levanta y vuelve a tomar la maleta, abre la puerta y deja su par de llaves en el suelo mientras sujeta un paraguas que no había visto que llevaba.

—Sin resentimientos, estoy genuinamente feliz por ustedes —gira sobre los talones y veo algo diferente en su cordial expresión. ¿Está triste?—. Volveré por el resto de mis cosas en un par de días, cuando encuentre un lugar donde quedarme.

—Puedes quedarte… —dice Mace, pero de inmediato Al niega con la cabeza.

—No, ya no puedo. He dejado de encajar aquí, ahora solo se trata de ustedes dos —toma el pomo de la puerta y comienza a cerrarla. Suelto a Mace y ambos nos ponemos de pie.

—Alistair… —digo, apenas en un susurro.

—Nos veremos pronto… espero. Los quiero a ambos, y como en verdad lo hago entonces quiero que tengan su felicidad.

La puerta se cierra y escucho sus pasos alejándose, el sonido parece hacer un eco tan sonoro que me desconcierta. Me siento culpable por lo que acaba de decir Alistair, porque siempre intenté darle tiempo a ambos. Me vuelvo a deslizar en la pared y Mason se acurruca conmigo en el suelo.

—¿Te digo algo? —Dice mientras acaricio su espalda—. En verdad me siento mal por Alistair. Digo, después de tres años siempre se ha sentido excluido, y eso no está bien.

—Lo sé —detengo mi mano en su cabello y dejo que mis dedos se mezclen con el—. Yo…

Sus labios me interrumpen, me besa pero una parte de mí no quiere hacerlo. Mace se da cuenta de ello y se aparta, me mira con un gesto de completa preocupación pero con una tenue sonrisa tensándole las comisuras de los labios.

—Oh Spens, no estés triste, él tomó esa decisión.

—Pero Al, no es justo que… —me besa, y con ello logra que mi repentina tristeza comience a desaparecer.

—Todo estará bien, vamos a estar bien.

—Yo…

Su lengua entra en mi boca, masajea suavemente la mía y cierro los ojos, pongo las manos en su cintura e involuntariamente se adentran en su camiseta. Los ligeros gemidos que chocan contra mis labios, el modo en que su lengua vence a la mía y el movimiento de sus manos en la piel de mi estómago y en la línea de mis pantalones están diciéndome algo. ¿Será caso…?

—Llévame —susurra contra mi cuello. Un gemido sale de mi garganta antes de que me ponga de pie casi de un brinco.

—Ven aquí.

Lo levanto al estilo matrimonial, su cabeza se coloca en mi cuello, sigue besando un suave y lento camino mientras avanzo por el pasillo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que no me tiemblen las rodillas.

Mason se encarga de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, la cierro con el pie y sigo caminando hasta la cama. Lo coloco ahí y toma mi camiseta, haciéndome caer entre sus piernas mientras retrocede hasta llegar a la cabecera.

Lo beso y de inmediato se vuelve una lucha por el dominio. Estoy a punto de vencerlo cuando sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda y llegan hasta mis pantalones, sujetando mi trasero con firmeza.

—Spencer… —susurra contra mis labios, abro los ojos y él también lo hace, jadeando—. Te necesito…

Han pasado tres años desde nuestro primer beso, desde que comenzamos a tomarnos de la mano en los pasillos, hablar sobre todo aquello que preferíamos mantener solo para nosotros; tres años desde que conocí al chico más asombroso, talentoso y guapo de todo el mundo. Y hasta ahora nunca hemos estado en la intimidad de la habitación, no después de que casi ocurre en Lima.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos. Nos quedamos serios por un minuto, sus ojos viajan por toda la extensión de mi rostro y finalmente inclina la cabeza para besarme.

—Te amo, Spencer —su pulgar haciendo caricias en mi nuca y sus ojos, manteniendo un contacto firme y decidido, me dicen que en verdad quiere hacer esto. No puedo negarme.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Mason.

Nuestros labios se presionan y al mismo tiempo chocan, el afecto y salvajismo de nuestros deseos reflejado en ellos, la forma en que nuestros labios rozan y presionan los del otro muestran que nuestra represión se está acabando. Se ha acabado.

Logro separarme y eso hace que succione aire, lo beso en la mejilla y avanzo hasta la parte trasera de su oído derecho, comienzo a descender y con el primer obstáculo que me encuentro es con la camiseta formal de su traje.

Mason es la clase de chico que usa camisetas sin mangas debajo de la ropa, porque dice que lo hacen sudar mucho y que son incómodas, y nunca lo había agradecido tanto como ahora. Con cada botón que deshago le doy un beso, y por más abajo que llego más se arquea su cuerpo y gime con más fuerza.

Dibujo las ligeramente más definidas líneas en su cuerpo: sus hombros más ensanchados, los pectorales más trabajados, su estómago y unos cuantos músculos en el abdomen, el acelerado latido de su corazón y el veloz movimiento de su respiración.

—Eres… perfecto… —desvía la mirada y la centra en un punto de la ventana.

—Soy muy delgado, además…

—Mason, mírame —su cuello se pone rígido pero finalmente accede a dedicarme una tímida mirada—. Eres perfecto para mí —se sonroja violentamente, casi parece del tono de una cereza.

Me deshago de su cinturón y del botón de sus pantalones, los deslizo lentamente por sus muslos y eso parece exasperarlo, se contorsiona y gruñe ligeramente hasta que finalmente salen por sus pies y llegan al suelo. Su erección podría sacarme un ojo.

Se sienta y toma mi camiseta, le levanta y cuando estoy a punto de quitármela toma mis manos, trato de volver a ponérmela pero no me lo permite.

—Déjala ahí…

Me siento como un idiota con la cara cubierta, eso hasta que la primera presión de sus labios y su exhalación por la nariz me hacen arquear la espalda.

Mace besa lenta y hambrientamente mi cuello, comienza a descender mientras besa y lame mi pecho, sus labios encuentran mis pezones, los lame y muerde de un modo tan tímido que me tenso y gimo más alto.

Sigue descendiendo, besando y lamiendo, respirando profundo el aroma de mi piel, llega hasta mi ombligo y la punta de su lengua entra en ese agujero, mi reacción es un respingo violento y un gruñido gutural.

Deshace el botón de mis pantalones y me levanto para que pueda deslizarlos por mis piernas, lo arroja a los pies de la cama y sus manos se deslizan lentamente por mis muslos y por debajo de las perneras de mi ropa interior hasta que sus manos frías se juntan en mi miembro. Trago una gran bocanada de aire cuando mi ropa interior deja de estar en mi cintura y la veo caer al suelo.

Me lanzo al frente y me deshago también de su ajustado calzoncillo, uno de los que acostumbra a usar siempre, porque según él la ropa holgada es estorbosa.

Me quedo quieto un segundo, Mace no para de alternar la mirada entre nuestras ahora desnudas entrepiernas y a mis ojos, igual que yo. No me había dado cuenta que el tono verde que siempre me ha parecido tan único en sus ojos ahora está ensombrecido por sus grandes pupilas.

Dejo caer lentamente mi cadera sobre la suya, la sensación del cuerpo de otro chico desnudo debajo del mío es tan indescriptible que no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué hice para merecer el amor de alguien como Mason.

Mason toma nuestros miembros con su mano y cuando la cierra no podemos evitar que nuestro aliento choque con el del otro. Estamos experimentando las mismas sensaciones en el mismo momento… con la persona que amamos. Es así como deben ser esta clase de cosas.

Mientras se dedica a masturbarnos mutuamente yo estiro el brazo izquierdo y busco en la mesa de noche de Alistair un pequeño bote con lubricante que me dijo que tenía ahí para emergencias. Cuando lo encuentro aplico una cantidad abundante en mi dedo y trazo un círculo antes de insertarlo lentamente en él. Su cuerpo se contrae y en segundos se relaja.

—¿Pasa algo…? —pregunto, mirando su ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien…

Introduzco un segundo dedo y su mueca de dolor aumenta, muevo mis dedos en un movimiento de tijera y eso lo hace gemir por lo bajo y que haga succiones de aire. Pongo un poco de lubricante en mi pulgar y lo deslizo sobre el frenillo de su miembro, se mueve descontroladamente y muerde una de las almohadas.

—¿Listo…? —se quita la almohada del rostro, jadea gime cada vez más profundo.

—Sí…

Se recuesta completamente, tomo sus rodillas y abro sus piernas, acaricio sus muslos y pongo las manos en su cintura

—Respira profundo y dime si quieres que me detenga —asiente con una mueca de dolor más evidente, aunque no hemos comenzado.

Pongo un poco más de lubricante sobre mi miembro, respiro profundo y comienzo a empujar lentamente mi cadera, a lo cual Mason responde arqueando la espalda y soltando ligeras exclamaciones de dolor. Lo beso en los labios y me muevo a su cuello, los gemidos entremezclados con dolor son una combinación extraña, pero logro entrar completamente.

Me quedo inmóvil un momento, Mace junta su frente a la mía. Jadea con los ojos cerrados mientras yo no dejo de pensar en la asombrosa sensación y en el hecho de que Mason me ama a tal grado que nos está permitiendo esto.

—Muévete… —gruñe, moviendo ligeramente la cadera.

Comienzo con un lento movimiento de adentro hacia afuera, sus uñas no tardan en encontrarse con los músculos de mi espalda, en la piel siento la fuerza con la que sus uñas se incrustan y se mueven en todas direcciones. De vez en cuando sus manos sujetan mi trasero y me acercan por completo a él.

Jadeo y gimo contra la piel de su cuello, muerdo y jalo ligeramente su labio inferior en cada ocasión que puedo, al igual que él lo hace conmigo. Con cada movimiento hacia adelante que hago libera gemidos y gruñidos, incluso susurra cosas sin sentido. Con cada movimiento hacia atrás parece quejarse, pero su semblante ya no es de dolor, sus cejas están un poco más relajadas y se muerde el labio inferior con éxtasis.

No dejo de acariciar en ninguno momento alguna parte de su cuerpo, de vez en cuando beso sus manos y él besa las mías. Su piel chocando contra la mía y el calor indescriptible de su cuerpo son una mezcla de sensaciones que es imposible que sea yo el afortunado en experimentarlo.

Me inclino de vez en cuando a besar sus labios, cuando no se está mordiendo, murmurando mi nombre o susurrando alguna que otra grosería, pero no deja de perder ese gemido de placer. Con mi pulgar sigo rozando su frenillo, sus paredes se estrechan a mí alrededor y ese acto alterno me lleva a mi límite.

—Spens… ah, se siente bien… —sus gemidos y sus palabras en mi cuello hacen que me sea imposible durar por mucho tiempo más—. Se siente bien…

Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo, mi cuerpo asciende de temperatura y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas han cobrado vida. «Estúpida virginidad» Cada choque de pieles perladas de sudor me vuelve loco, su respiración en mi cuello me hace gruñir, las incoherencias que musita me obligan a no detenerme nunca. Cada uno de mis pensamientos automáticamente se transforma en una manera abrupta de decirle a Mason todo lo que siento por él.

—Mason… Mason… —mis movimientos se vuelven más erráticos y profundos, Mason no deja de gemir y de moverse debajo de mí, su agarre a mi espalda se vuelve más fuerte.

—Hazlo… —susurra contra mis labios.

—¡Ma-…! —empujo mi cadera un poco más profundo con cada expulsión, una, dos, tres, cuatro; cada una llega con una nueva contracción de mi cuerpo y una ola de exquisito placer.

Ahogamos gemidos sobre los labios del otro, me desplomo sobre él y me atajan sus delgados brazos, los dos tratamos de recuperar la respiración y un tanto de la compostura, de nuestro sentido de racionalidad. Cuando mi erección se ha ido casi por completo me obligo a salir de él, Mace da un pequeño salto y cruza sus brazos sobre mi espalda, levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero los tiene cerrados.

—L-lo siento… —abre lentamente los ojos y sus pupilas siguen abarcando casi todo el color de sus ojos—. No quería…

—Me habría ofendido si no lo hubieras hecho —la sensación de ardor no para, incluso parece incrementar. Contraigo los dedos de los pies para no gruñir—. Pero ahora necesito una ducha, ¿podrías…?

Lo levanto de la cama al mismo estilo matrimonial y entramos al baño de mi habitación, lo dejo tocar el suelo y es el primero pararse dentro de la ducha, me coloco detrás de él cuando el agua fría comienza a caer sobre nosotros, los dos damos un pequeño salto mientras el agua asciende lentamente de temperatura.

Suelta una muy ligera carcajada y me abraza, gira sobre los talones y hace que mis manos se queden en su pecho. Beso la parte trasera de su oreja y eso hace que se pare sobre la punta de los pies.

—Está… cayendo…

Se queda firme y miro hacia abajo, los apenas visibles caminos blancos bajan por sus muslos, sus pantorrillas y desaparecen por el desagüe mezclados con el agua. Cierra los ojos y es mi momento para volver a atacar.

—Mace… —susurro contra su cuello, lo empujo ligeramente contra la pared mientras voy besando un camino desde sus hombros y por su columna vertebral. Sus manos se vuelven puños contra los mosaicos y su respiración comienza a agitarse.

—No te detengas… —gime con la cara aplastada en los mosaicos.

Cierro los grifos para que el agua deje de correr, esa cuenta es de las más caras que reciben al mes. Llego a su espalda baja, le doy una ligera mordida a una de sus redondas nalgas y cuando da la vuelta su miembro completamente erecto me da una ligera bofetada.

Me río por lo bajo y por un momento observo lo que tengo enfrente: la punta y la piel que envuelve sus testículos es de un tono rosa similar al de algunas frutas maduras, el corto y oscuro vello púbico, del mismo tono que su cabello, contrasta perfectamente con el. Desde tan cerca puedo ver lo considerablemente grueso que es, lo lleno que está e incluso parece dar pequeños rebotes.

—No… no lo mires así… —trago con fuerza y levanto la vista.

Humedezco mis labios y hago que se siente en la orilla de la bañera, me arrodillo y lo tomo por la base, comienzo a mover la mano arriba y abajo mientras también acerco la cabeza.

—Spencer… no… no es necesario… —el modo en que su espalda se arquea y los gemidos en su voz me dicen todo lo contrario. Sus piernas tiemblan a mis costados mientras me acerco cada vez más.

—Quiero hacerlo… sólo… disfrútalo…

Acaricio su muslo derecho con mi mano libre, con la otra sigo masturbándolo y viendo cómo sus caderas se empujan más hacia el frente. Levanto la vista de nuevo y él tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sus expresiones son de completo éxtasis, su labio inferior tiene pequeños cortes, los sitios donde no ha dejado de morder.

—Spens…

Lo hago. Su miembro entra en mi boca y por acto reflejo trata de ponerse de pie pero resbala con el suelo de la bañera. Me quedo quieto un segundo hasta que se queda sentado por completo, y cuando hago el primer movimiento sus piernas se cierran, como una planta carnívora. Tomo sus rodillas y hago que se separen de tal modo que queden a mis lados, así no volverán a casi destruirme el cráneo.

Es muy… diferente. En sí nunca me había imaginado haciendo algo como esto, sintiendo que algo caliente entra y medio sale de mi boca, frotándose contra mi paladar y casi llegando a mi garganta, mi lengua jugando con él, los gemidos de placer de alguien más debidos a lo que hago, mis propios gemidos por intentar y hacer cosas nuevas por la persona que amo.

—¿Lo hago bien? —pregunto mientras le guiño un ojo y ensancho una sonrisa. Mi lengua se mueve en el frenillo, Mason contrae los dedos de los pies, se pone rígido y sigue buscando maneras de aferrarse a la realidad, a lo que estoy haciendo con él.

—No… pares…

Retomo mi labor, esta vez profundizo un poco más los movimientos, por lo que sus uñas se incrustan ligeramente en mi cabello, pero los gemidos no se detienen.

Sus caderas se mueven más al frente, buscando más fricción con la humedad de mi boca. Lo sujeto con fuerza para evitar que me produzca arcadas, pero se mueve con una fuerza que desconocía que poseyera.

—Spens… —dice, su voz es una mezcla entre gemidos y gruñidos que logran excitarme de nuevo—. Spens… voy a… estoy por…

Me muevo a más velocidad, sus manos toman mis mejillas pero las aparto, sujeta mis largos mechones de cabello pero no dejo de moverme. Las incoherencias y un grito con mi nombre preceden el momento de su orgasmo, su cuerpo se contrae una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces.

Mi boca se llena de él, el líquido es tanto y con un sabor tan dulce que no dudo en tragarlo. Lamo la punta un poco más y comienzo a gemir más fuerte, Mason chilla mientras hace la cadera hacia atrás hasta que su erección se pierde por completo, cuando sale de mi boca experimento un nuevo tipo de vacío que no creí que llegaría a sentir.

Tomo profundas bocanadas de aire y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios cuando veo que el sonrojo que usualmente adorna sus mejillas ahora llega hasta sus hombros, también sonríe y algo nuevo y diferente brilla en sus ojos.

—Yo… uh, creí que podría durar un poco más… —«Bien, entonces el lindo sonrojo es porque está avergonzado».

—No importa… —le doy un beso a la punta otra vez y vuelve a juntar las piernas en mi cabeza.

Me río por lo bajo, acaricio sus hermosos muslos y doy un beso en ambos lados de su cadera, comienzo un camino ascendente por su abdomen, su estómago, su pecho, su clavícula y hasta su cuello, doy ligeras mordidas mientras sus manos vuelven a sujetar mi trasero y juntan mi completa erección contra su miembro semierecto.

—Te amo —dice, sujetándome por las mejillas y mirando mis ojos—. Pero no creas que vas a besarme después de eso, no quiero saber el que sabor tengo.

—¿Por qué? Es tan dulce que quiero un poco más —le guiño un ojo y mi mano da un ligero roce a su miembro medio erecto, se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

—En verdad eres increíble —se ríe y me guiña un ojo.

Vuelve a abrir los grifos del agua, y volvemos a dar el salto cuando nos toca el agua fría. Esta vez, cuando está correctamente caliente, en verdad nos dedicamos a ducharnos, limpiando el cuerpo del otro, tocando, besando y acariciando zonas que han dejado de ser inexploradas. En el momento que me encargo de asear sus piernas no puedo evitar gemir por el contacto, y eso me hace pensar que quizá tenga una especie de fijación por ellas, pero no puedo evitarlo, son preciosas.

El único problema es que en ningún momento me dejó darle un beso en los labios, porque 'no quiere saber su sabor'.

Al momento de secar el cuerpo del otro no puedo evitar sentirme a cuando era un niño y necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a hacerlo. Cuando termino con él me da un beso en la mejilla y sale del baño, sus nalgas rebotan con cada paso y no puedo evitar morderme el labio con fuerza.

Me quedo un tiempo más dentro del baño, me cepillo los dientes dos veces y uso enjuague bucal otras dos veces. Me miro en el espejo y hay una ligera línea roja sobre mi hombro, le doy la espalda al espejo y ahora puedo ver los múltiples rasguños que tengo, unos cuantos sangran. Le resto importancia y miro el reflejo de mi rostro, algo parece haber cambiado en el último par de horas. No sé bien cómo llamar a ese cambio.

Cuando salgo lo veo acostado sobre la cama, media erección encima, con los ojos cerrados y trazando círculos con sus manos en su estómago. Me aproximo caminando sobre las puntas de los pies, me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, abre los ojos de inmediato y se incorpora sobre los codos, pero tengo que admitir que sentir al otro Mason debajo de mí despierta mis deseos de más.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —trazo un círculo con mi cadera y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que la sangre le mancha un diente.

—N-no, Spens… e-estoy exhausto…

Sonrío y lo tomo por los hombros, rodamos sobre el colchón y ahora él queda a horcajadas sobre mí. Simula un movimiento profundo con la cadera y me hace gemir en el acto, se ríe por lo bajo y me mira sin perder su psicótica sonrisa.

Repaso en mi mente lo que acabamos de hacer, el hecho de que acabamos de perder nuestra virginidad y que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Pienso en este mismo momento en las películas que acostumbra ver, y siempre hay algo que lo vuelve mágico: caminos con pétalos de rosas, cenas a la luz de la luna, viajes en globos aerostáticos, cientos de velas encendidas, ropa despampanante en personas despampanantes. ¿Qué hice especial yo?

—Mace, ¿estás…? —antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta me besa en la frente.

—Fue perfecto, es la noche perfecta —acaricia mis pómulos y se le humedecen los ojos—. Porque estoy contigo, no necesito nada más.

Lo beso con cariño, lentas y suaves presiones contra sus desgastados y más que hinchados labios, me levanto y sus brazos rodean mi cabeza, aparta sus labios y besa todos los lugares posibles de mi rostro.

Se desploma sobre el lado derecho, gira sobre el colchón y se queda mirando por la ventana, la vista de mi habitación es la mejor: los altos edificios, el cielo nocturno y el brillo de la luna casi parecen convivir en un ecosistema perfecto. Me acerco y lo rodeo con los brazos, ambos suspiramos.

—¿Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo? —susurro en su oreja y le doy un beso, se encoge de hombros y suelta un suspiro. Cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Puedes comenzar.

Comienzo una larga letanía con esas poderosas palabras, me siento relajado porque finalmente pude decirlas, y me fueron correspondidas… aunque él las haya dicho primero; estoy totalmente seguro al decirlas y de saber que voy a decirlas por un largo, largo tiempo… quizá por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Bostezo y me acomodo de tal forma que mi cabeza está sobre la suya, mi brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura y recostado sobre el derecho. Cierro los ojos y la mano de Mason se entrelaza con la mía, se mueve un poco y entre sueños musita algo, algo que es mucho mejor que un 'buenas noches'.

—Te amo…


	10. Acepto

Y con éste capítulo termino ésta historia, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews alentándome a continuar con esto, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con el final que les he dado a ellos.

Incluí dos canciones, una interpretada por mis recién casados, con ligeras modificaciones en la letra, y la otra simplemente por mencionarla.

Canciones: Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift (/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo)

Cameo Lover – Kimbra (/watch?v=elyk9MBY72U)

Y no dejaré de escribir algún que otro shot, o si me sugieren parejas del mismo Glee me gustaría trabajar con ellas.

* * *

**Acepto**

Pongo el brazo sobre los hombros de Mason, trato de protegerlo un poco más del frío aire que golpea la piel expuesta de nuestros rostros y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ni siquiera los gruesos abrigos, los gorros y las bufandas son suficientes para que ambos dejemos de tiritar.

—Éste es el momento perfecto para que empiece a nevar —dice, con anhelo en la voz.

Mason adora los días nevados, y los prefiere más cuando tiene una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos entre las manos y estamos acurrucados en el sillón viendo alguna película.

—Sería estupendo, pero no me gustaría morir congelado aquí afuera.

Su mano me toma con fuerza por la cintura mientras seguimos caminando por un Central Park más lleno de gente, haciéndome cosquillas en las zonas donde la presión apenas es perceptible. Ahora veo por qué a Mason le gusta tanto estar aquí, es un sitio que queda mezclado tan perfectamente con la ciudad que parece un sitio totalmente ajeno a Nueva York.

Seguimos en nuestra acostumbrada caminata de los sábados hasta los puentes cercanos al lago, desde ahí podemos mirar el concierto público de invierno que se da en el anfiteatro. Por lo que recuerdo en el repertorio será un poco de Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, Bach y Tchaikovski, después seguirán los acostumbrados villancicos y podremos volver a la comodidad y calor del departamento.

Mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, le echo un vistazo rápido y es un mensaje de texto de Al: _¡NYADA va a matarme! :'( Sé valiente, Varsity Blues ;)_

Por poco me olvido de la mentira que Al estaba contándole a Mason durante casi un año. Nunca dejó NYADA, de hecho él también consiguió una especie de beca para las artes, y hasta ahora es el mejor de su clase, igual que Mason y yo en nuestras respectivas maestrías.

—¡Date prisa, está por comenzar!

Mason es el primero en poner las manos en la barandilla y recargarse sobre ella, contemplando el espectáculo de luces blancas y azules que parpadean en los árboles que rodean el escenario.

La orquesta comienza a interpretar de un modo tan perfecto las notas de melodías tan complicadas que casi no me siento tan mal por haber llegado tarde a Broadway, pero nuestra cena tomó un poco más de lo esperado, eso y el tráfico en todas las calles debido a las fiestas navideñas.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —pregunto, poniendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Mueve la cabeza para hacerme espacio.

—Por supuesto, siempre me gusta escucharte —sus manos se encuentran con las mías y se entrelazan.

—Antes de ti nunca me había fascinado la idea de abrirle mi corazón a alguien, nunca me detuve a pensar que quizá, en cinco años, estaría al lado de alguien, conociendo lo bien que se siente estar enamorado, viviendo en una ciudad de ensueño, conociendo el mundo al lado de mi alguien especial —lo beso en el cuello despacio, haciendo que cada suspiro valga la pena—. Te amo, Mason, por eso y por mucho más. Soy quien soy ahora debido a ti.

En mi pecho puedo sentir que se encoge de hombros y suelta un apenas audible resoplido. Lo abrazo con fuerza y ahora el sonido se vuelve un suspiro.

—Spencer…yo, no sé qué decir… nunca me había sentido tan amado por alguien hasta que te conocí —me muerdo la mejilla por dentro—. Yo te amo tanto como la luna adora estar acompañada de las estrellas.

Aferro mi abrazo a su cintura, arquea la espalda y mi cadera apenas choca con la suya. Mi nariz se coloca en su cuello e inhalo y échalo rápidamente, haciendo que se ría y que se mueva descontroladamente para tratar de liberarse. Finalmente llega un momento de seriedad a mí y pongo mis labios en su oreja derecha.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —digo, apartando la cabeza de su hombro y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de mi abrigo. «Llegó la hora».

—No es justo, prometimos que haríamos el intercambio de regalos hasta medianoche, ¡lo prometiste!

Resoplo y me siento tan repentinamente de mal humor que simplemente piso con más fuerza el suelo donde estoy levantado. Mason gira sobre los talones y se cruza de brazos. No, no voy a sacar mi mal humor ahora, simplemente voy a decirle un par de cosas.

—He estado en todas las tiendas que te puedas imaginar, buscando esos chocolates franceses que tanto te gustan, el costoso par de botas negras que querías, las entradas para _Cats_ que has buscado en todos lados; he pensado en darte todo eso y más —veo en su expresión que no se había percatado que me di cuenta de todo eso—. Y no sé si estabas pensando lo mismo para mí, así que como mi regalo de Navidad quiero que cierres los ojos.

Arquea la ceja derecha y finalmente los cierra, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y tarareando. Las personas que pasan a nuestro lado lo único que hacen es ponerme más nervioso.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo interno de mi abrigo, de inmediato que toco la pequeña caja de fieltro negro parece quemarme las yemas de los dedos. ¿Es muy pronto? ¿Y si dice que no? «Bah, al diablo, sólo hazlo; lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace, y entonces puedes lanzarte desde el bonito puente para evitar que la misma situación se repita».

Tomo una profunda respiración, saco la caja de fieltro y la miro mientras me arrodillo, extiendo las manos como si fuera una ofrenda para una especie de dios.

—Mace, abre los ojos —me tiemblan las manos mientras abro la caja a la par que él abre los ojos.

Lo hace muy despacio, me sonríe y le dedica un minuto para procesar la escena entera, no todos los días alguien se arrodilla frente a él sosteniendo un anillo de plata con una enorme incrustación de lapislázuli en medio, rodeado de pequeños diamantes. No fue algo tan difícil, a él siempre le han gustado esta clase de detalles tan exorbitantes y sorprendentes.

Tomo una profunda respiración y me aclaro la garganta, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y es entonces cuando puedo ver que las lágrimas están a punto de salir como geiseres.

—Mason McCarthy, mi todo, el amor de mi vida, la única persona a la que estoy dispuesto a amar hasta que el universo estalle. No quiero que me regales cosas materiales, no quiero saber que gastas un centavo en mí; no quiero nada de eso, solo quiero que aceptes este anillo y que aceptes casarte conmigo.

Su expresión no tiene precio, es la más indescriptible del mundo: es como una mezcla de completo asombro, júbilo desbordante, los chillidos que salen de su garganta son los más lindos que he escuchado, se queda sin aliento y por cada segundo que transcurre su rostro se sonroja un poco más. Rompe en llanto y se lanza sobre mí, me hace caer sobre un arbusto y aterrizo sobre un montón de piedras mientras él queda a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Sí, sí, ¡SÍ! —Da pequeños saltos sobre mi regazo y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura—. ¡Sí, Spencer, sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado! ¡Te quiero solamente a ti!

Me las ingenio para levantarme, sin apartar mis brazos de su cintura y con la mirada de muchísimas personas a mí alrededor, especulando sobre lo que está sucediendo.

Cuando me ven deslizar el anillo en el dedo anular de Mason comienzan con esas raras expresiones de aprobación sentimental, los silbidos y los comentarios sobre que no sabemos el lío en el que acabamos de meternos. Y, como es habitual, los comentarios de odio también aparecen, pero son nada en comparación al momento que estamos pasando.

—Es el mejor día de mi vida —susurra en mi cuello, aferrándome con fuerza y haciendo que los violines del concierto sean la mejor música de fondo que pueda imaginar.

Levanto la mirada un poco y veo los primeros copos de nieve descendiendo lentamente del cielo, caen sobre su cabello y en sus pestañas. Sacudo su cabello para quitarlos, dejo las manos en sus mejillas y lo junto a mí en el primer beso que le doy a mi prometido.

—Te amo, Spens —dice, dejando su nariz sobre la mía.

—Te adoro, Mason.

El beso que sigue a esas confesiones es el más húmedo de todos, porque está llorando. Mason llora por completa felicidad, las ligeras risillas que salen de él cuando movemos la cabeza son otra prueba de ello. Pero en este punto yo también estoy llorando y soltando risillas tontas.

Mason ha dicho que sí.

* * *

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

Me miro en el espejo y gruño por décima vez en toda la hora que llevo metido en la pequeña habitación. «Estúpida corbata, simplemente hoy no quiere cooperar conmigo».

Resoplo y me concentro una vez más: cruzo un extremo al otro, pasa por detrás y hacia arriba, cruza al otro lado y… la tela se enreda en mis dedos, como en las primeras ocasiones que papá me enseñaba a anudarlas.

Gruño y tomo los extremos por onceava vez cuando alguien llama a la puerta, giro la cabeza y me aseguro de tener una expresión de completo odio.

—¿Estás ocupado? —pregunta Sugar, asomando la cabeza y sonriendo. Cierra detrás de ella y camina en mi dirección, apartando mis manos de mi cuello y haciéndose cargo de la corbata. No recuerdo en qué momento nos volvimos amigos.

—No lo entiendo, puedo anudar estas cosas sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

—Sí, pero no todos los días estás a punto de casarte, y con quien más sino con alguien tan guapo, inteligente… el chico más ardiente con el que me gustaría….

—Sí, sí, ya entendí… —ruedo los ojos y le dedico una mirada de indiferencia. No es la primera vez que alguien me trata de hablar de la excitación que Mason produce en ellos.

Alguien llama a la puerta cuando por fin Sugar termina con la corbata, Roderick entra y la releva en su tarea de vigilar que no tenga un ataque de pánico, o que decida que no voy a hacer esto. «Qué estoy diciendo, he soñado con este día desde que Rachel lo sugirió en la boda de Kurt y Blaine».

—¿Y? ¿Ya decidieron la combinación de apellidos? —pregunta al sentarse en una silla a mi lado, mirando la argolla de plata que rodea su dedo anular derecho.

No puedo creer que haya conseguido el afecto de Kitty, ya que no es la chica más amable que digamos, y siempre parecía odiarnos un poco más cada día cuando estábamos en McKinley. Resultó ser todo un encanto de chica con una actitud de patea traseros innata.

—Sí —respondo, y pensar en ello hace que me ría y sienta un calor mucho más bochornos que el que he experimentado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. A decir verdad es una combinación bastante graciosa—. Seremos Porter-McCarthy.

—Porter-McCarthy… —pronuncia, despacio, como si saboreara cada palabra—. Sí, me gusta el sonido de eso.

Me pongo de pie y me tambaleo un poco, Rod pone una mano en mi hombro y me ayuda a mantenerme de pie. Toma un pañuelo de papel y me lo paso por la frente, se inunda de perlas de sudor que no sabía que estaban ahí.

—Estás pálido —me mira detenidamente—. No me digas que vas a… —niego con la cabeza antes de que siquiera termine de pensar en ello.

—No… es solo que… —comienzo a sacar unas cuantas conclusiones y al fin puedo ponerle un nombre a la razón de mi repentino nerviosismo, torpeza y ligero grado de estrés—. Rod… voy a casarme con Mason. ¡Voy a casarme con Mason!

Doy unos cuantos saltos de alegría mientras me sonríe y me da una palmada en el hombro. Sugar vuelve a entrar en la habitación, diciendo que la hora ha llegado. Me miro en el espejo, me golpeo las mejillas y suelto todo el cuerpo, como suelo hacerlo antes de entrar a la cancha y dar lo mejor de mí. Estoy a punto de hacer la anotación ganadora.

Camino a paso apresurado por un amplio pasillo, con Rod y Sugar siguiendo mis pasos, pensando en ese llamado del señor Schuester para hacer primer número en el nuevo Auditorio Finn Hudson hace un par de semanas, momentos donde Mace estuvo pidiéndome una y mil veces que diéramos el anuncio oficial de nuestro futuro matrimonio, y sí que fue una gran sorpresa para todos, incluso para Alistair, que se mostraba muy feliz por nuestra decisión.

Ahora me pongo a pensar que nunca conocí al tal Finn, pero por lo poco que he escuchado de Rachel y Kurt, así como del entrenador Beiste, fue un chico asombroso, un gran líder y un estupendo amigo que se marchó antes de tiempo.

Entro a la capilla designada para Mason y yo, estoy encantado al ver a todos nuestros amigos y familiares reunidos para este día tan especial, sobretodo me sorprende ver a los antiguos miembros de New Directions y a quienes estaban en el club antes que Jane, Madison, Rod, Mace y yo ingresáramos. Incluso el doctor James hizo un espacio en su apretada agenda para estar aquí, junto con Alice y Jordan. Ella sigue pareciéndome insoportable y él un bueno para nada.

Estrecho las manos y saludo a todos los invitados, me acerco al altar y me quedo parado junto al lado del padre Beckford, el cura que la familia de Mace decidió contratar para auspiciar la ceremonia. Arregla un pequeño conjunto de tarjetas blancas y les echa un vistazo rápido; el sermón previo a todo.

De la nada todas y cada una de las personas se acomodan en sus lugares y se quedan en silencio, comienzan a tararear la típica y vergonzosa marcha nupcial, giro la cabeza cuando las puertas al final del pasillo comienzan a abrirse… y lo veo… parado con la cabeza un poco agachada, sonriendo y sonrojado, matándome a una distancia de unos veinte metros con ese perfecto traje negro que hace juego con el mío. Mason me quita el aliento.

El recuerdo de mi petición de su mano no tarda en aparecer en mi memoria. Todavía puedo escuchar los susurros de los transeúntes mientras me veían hacer semejante acto de valor, las expresiones y los sonidos ahogados de Mason, los cientos de veces que dijo que aceptaba casarse conmigo y la felicidad que hasta ahora sigue presente en mí es indescriptible.

Mace llega hasta el altar, después de hacer un camino violentamente lento, y nos quedamos de pie frente al otro. Acomodo las solapas de su saco y él endereza mi corbata.

—¿Tienes idea de cuán afortunado me siento porque esto esté pasando? —el calor en mis mejillas habla por mi cuerpo.

—¿Te dije que Sugar estuvo vigilándome todo el día para no espiarte? —sonríe de lado.

—Lo sé porque yo la envíe… así como tú enviando a Madison a hacer lo mismo.

El padre Beckford se clara la garganta, levanta una ceja a tal modo de regaño que Mace y yo nos quedamos firmemente de pie, nuestros brazos cuelgan inertes a nuestros costados, y nuestras expresiones se endurecen. Él solamente sonríe y niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien amigos —su voz es tan grave que me asusta—, estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas gemelas, quienes, luchando contra todas las adversidades que las leyes impuestas por los estados y apartando los insultos de algunos que se hacen llamar fieles sirvientes de nuestro Señor, han logrado llevar su amor a su máxima expresión; el matrimonio. Recordemos que…

Me pierdo en toda la palabrería bíblica que comienza a decir. Me es extraño ver a un ciervo del Señor tan feliz por unir a dos personas cuyo amor va 'en contra de la naturaleza' y es una aberración contra todos los estatutos de la Iglesia. Creo que no toda esa clase de personas son tan insoportables.

—Pero basta sobre esto. Supongo que prepararon sus votos, ¿no es así? —sonríe y en este momento es cuando quiero que la Tierra me trague. «¡Carajo! ¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba!»—. Spencer, tú primero.

Giramos sobre nuestros talones y nos tomamos de las manos, una boba sonrisa aparece directamente en mi rostro cuando veo que Mason me devuelve el gesto, cuando se sonroja y encoje de hombros.

—Mi amado Mason McCarthy, mi alma gemela, mi persona —«debí escribir mis votos, ahora estoy seguro que va a notarse que estoy improvisando. Pero… ¿eso es lo mejor no? Estas palabras vienen directo del corazón»—. La primera vez que entré al salón de coro, con el trofeo de las Invitacionales en alto, dije 'bueno, esto no parece tan malo como creía. Creo que voy a sobrevivir'. Desde ese momento no podía pasar un día en el que dejara de observarte, todo lo que hacías me resultaba de lo más interesante y curioso. Los días que me saludabas en los pasillos parecían correr más rápido, porque siempre estaba esperando un momento en el que lo hicieras otra vez; cuando no lo hacías y en su lugar charlabas con las otras animadoras o con cualquier otra persona eran razones por las que mi humor se podía ir al suelo y nada ni nadie lo podía traer a flote. Entonces llegué a una conclusión, lo más obvio y cursi del mundo. Me dije a mí mismo: 'viejo, es un hecho. Estás profundamente enamorado de Mason' —se ríe por lo bajo, igual que algunos de los invitados—. Durante estos cinco increíbles años hemos tenido que pasar por muchos obstáculos, desde la mirada despectiva de muchos en McKinley hasta la distancia entre nuestras escuelas, nuestros trabajos y tener que mantener unas buenas notas para no parecer unos mediocres en lo que hacemos. Tuviste que enfrentar los resultados de mis malas decisiones que en un principio parecían estar bien —mi mano derecha se coloca en su mejilla—. Y no puedo estar más feliz por ello, sabiendo que nunca perdiste esa psicótica sonrisa tan característica en ti, el brillo en tus ojos cada vez que estoy cerca, el modo en que siempre pareces estar relajado y en paz cuando podemos estar solos; aún con nuestro gran tropiezo cuando todo comenzaba a nacer nunca perdiste lo que ahora sientes por mí y lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí —aparto una lágrima que resbala por su ojo izquierdo y lucho contra mi impulso por besarlo—. Cada mañana, cuando abro los ojos y te veo durmiendo tan tranquilo y apaciguado, no dejo de preguntarme '¿por qué me eligió a mí? ¿Qué tengo de especial?'. Por eso, y porque me encanta hacerlo, lo primero que hago es abrazarte y susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te adoro, lo infinito de mi amor por ti y lo indescriptiblemente feliz que soy a tu lado. De hecho, justo ahora, ni siquiera puedo pensar en palabras que intenten describir lo mucho que quiero que se termine la ceremonia y que seas mío por siempre y para siempre.

Vuelve a reírse, la carcajada más adorable de todo el mundo. Veo a los invitados, Roderick levanta los pulgares de ambas manos y sonríe. Bajo la mano y vuelvo a tomar la de Mason, está temblando mientras torpemente intenta hacer círculos sobre el dorso de las mías.

—Ahora es tu turno, Mason —dice el padre Beckford.

Mace toma una profunda respiración y sus manos comienzan a temblar un poco más. Acaricio el dorso de sus manos con mis pulgares y se tranquiliza un poco.

—Mi querido Spencer Porter, mi primer, único y verdadero amor —suspira y deja salir el aire a modo de resoplido—, te conozco tan bien que sé que lo que acabas de decir no estaba planeado, pero me has convencido una vez más que solamente eres tú quien quiero que esté a mi lado por el resto de mi vida —me río por lo bajo, al igual que todos los presentes—. Mis años de secundaria fueron lo peor, siendo molestado por muchas personas diciendo que salía con Madison, escuchando una infinidad de suposiciones de por qué un chico querría ser un Cheerio, y supongo que de cierta manera sus suposiciones eran correctas. Cuando Madison y yo entramos a New Directions lo hicimos porque queríamos ser todavía más populares, podía ver las luces hasta con los ojos cerrados, y podía escuchar los aplausos y los gritos exclamando mí nombre. Después te uniste a nosotros en las Invitacionales, y supuse que serías un chico problemático, y que solo habías entrado al club por haber perdido una apuesta o algo por el estilo —«no una apuesta, Sam me persuadió para hacerlo»—. Recuerdo que la primera vez que hablaste conmigo fue para preguntarme la hora, ¡tus tartamudeos eran los más adorables del universo! —Ese momento pasa por mi memoria también, y no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado—. Desde entonces charlábamos siempre sobre cualquier cosa trivial, incluso el color de las paredes era suficiente para que llegáramos a una discusión totalmente diferente, como esa sobre cuál de nuestros súper héroes era mejor que el del otro, o cuando discutimos sobre cuál era la canción más romántica que existía. También recuerdo que pensamos en lo aburrida que sería la fiesta de Rachel, aunque todos los chicos iríamos —no miro a Rachel, pero puedo sentir su mirada de odio hasta acá—. Y quién diría que fue esa fiesta a la que ambos pensábamos no asistir sería la que inició todo, el lugar en donde ocurrió nuestro primer beso y donde me di cuenta que esas raras sensaciones que sentía cuando te tenía cerca eran sinónimos de los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por ti —beso el dorso de sus manos y sonrío—. En verdad agradezco que esa fiesta nos haya traído hasta aquí, y también espero que esta hermosa ceremonia se termine ahora —todos, incluido el padre Beckford, nos reímos.

—En vista de que todos queremos que esta pareja sea unida, prosigamos con los anillos.

Separo nuestras manos entrelazadas, Roderick extiende el brazo y me da la argolla de oro que hace juego con la que Madison le entrega a Mace. Volvemos a mirarnos y ahora solo mantenemos contacto visual.

—Spencer, ¿tomas a Mason como tu legítimo esposo?

—Acepto —respondo, orgulloso de que al fin estoy tomando la mejor decisión de mi vida—. Con este anillo, yo, Spencer Porter, prometo amarte todos los días y en todo momento incondicionalmente, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, aun cuando las condiciones sean tan adversas que no parezcan tener un final próximo. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, dándote mi mano para apoyarte y guiarte, mi hombro para que llores; siempre estaré entregándote todo lo que soy capaz de darte —deslizo la argolla en su dedo anular derecho y sostengo su mano un segundo—. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Ahora, Mason, ¿tomas a Spencer como tu legítimo esposo? —dice el padre, sonriendo.

—Acepto —se sonroja tanto que casi parece que tiene fiebre—. Y con este anillo yo, Mason McCarthy, prometo siempre estar ahí para ti, estar siempre contigo aun cuando todo parezca estarse viniendo abajo, en las buenas y malas decisiones que tomemos siempre estaremos codo a codo para afrontar las consecuencias que puedan producirse; escucharte, consolarte, tener siempre alguna idea que pueda orientarte cuando pierdas, o perdamos, el camino de nuestra felicidad son cosas que nunca dejaré de hacer—desliza la argolla en mi dedo y me dedica una gran sonrisa—. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ambos suspiramos y giramos la vista hacia el cura, que está al borde de las lágrimas. Respira profundo para tratar de calmar su entusiasmo, si es que eso es lo que siente.

—Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la que esta unión no deba realizarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Por un momento creo que soy el único que se pone tenso, pero la ligera vibración también proviene de las manos de Mace. Creo que solo hay una persona que podría tener algo que decir al respecto, alguien para quien seguramente esto no debería estar pasando, o que piensa que debería sustituir el lugar de alguno de nosotros; Alistair.

La habitación se queda en silencio mientras giro ligeramente la cabeza para que Al aparezca en mi campo visual, apenas. Está ahí, sentado en la tercera fila de ocho, su semblante parece tan sereno y alegre como siempre que está observando algo o a alguien.

En la segunda fila, Rachel, Jane y Kitty ya están envueltas en llanto, tratando de apartar las lágrimas que continúan fluyendo sin cesar. Nuestros padres, detrás de ellas, están completamente felices, tanto que también se unen a todas las personas que ya están en llanto, mientras que yo trato de no hacerlo. Junto a ellos está la señora Richards, con sus dos nietas, también envueltas en llanto.

No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

—Bien —dice el padre Beckford, y puedo respirar en paz—. Entonces, por el poder que me confiere el estado de Ohio —cada una de sus palabras hace que quiera saltar de la emoción y que quiera besar a Mason antes de que él me lo diga—, yo los declaro Spencer y Mason Porter-McCarthy.

Se queda callado unos segundos, la seriedad en su expresión me hace reconsiderar una vez más si realmente está feliz por habernos unido en matrimonio o si simplemente es un buen actor en cuanto a gestos.

Me equivoco de nuevo, su sonrisa aparece otra vez y ésta vez se permite un par de lágrimas. Unas cuantas también resbalan por mis mejillas, pero no se si on de gozo o frustración.

—Puedes besar a…

Sí, lo interrumpo, solo porque Mason estaba listo para hacerlo; él estaba listo para ser quien daría el primer beso de este gran paso que estamos dando, pero pude frustrar su intención.

El beso es lento, rítmico, lleno de todas esas cosas que cualquier pueda imaginar que ocurre cuando está besando al amor de su vida. Los vítores, gritos y aplausos no tardan en seguir nuestro beso, y cuando nos apartamos nos piden más. Yo quiero más, pero esas pequeñas presiones y movimientos de nuestros labios fueron suficientes para quitarme el aliento… como siempre ocurre cuando tengo a Mason cerca.

Deslizo las manos por la espalda de Mason y veo que todos se ponen de pie, comienzan a gritar con más fuerza y jubilo. Podría quedarme así, con él entre mis brazos, desde el alba hasta el anochecer, todos y cada uno de los días que están por venir. Pero… ¡acabo de hacerlo!

—Te amo, Spencer Porter-McCarthy —coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y sus brazos se deslizan hasta mi cuello. La sonrisa más grande que he esbozado hasta ahora aparece en mi rostro y lo beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo, Mason Porter-McCarthy —lo beso en el cuello y su nariz se restriega con mi piel, su respiración me tranquiliza y escucharlo musitar lo mucho que me ama es suficiente para que pueda cerrar los ojos y darme cuenta que no estoy soñando.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos Mason y yo estamos parados en medio de la pista de baile, pero ahora en verdad nos movemos al ritmo de la música. Mis pasos se han vuelto más fluidos y ligeros, ya no tengo que pensar tantas veces un solo movimiento para intentar que salga bien. No voy a dejar de agradecerle a Al que no haya abandonado NYADA y me haya apoyado para un día tan importante.

—Muy bien, todos —dice Kurt, interrumpiendo la canción. Él fue organizador de toda la fiesta y la boda en general, estoy seguro que sin él todo habría sido un fracaso épico—. Un pajarillo me dijo que una persona de los aquí presentes tiene un número listo para una persona única, y que si no lo sacaba de su pecho iba a explotar. Así que, damas y caballeros, ¡les presento a Spencer Porter!

Mason se ve obligado a soltarme y a mirarme mientras subo al escenario, me hizo prometerle una y mil veces que no me apartaría de él. Brittany, Santana, Rachel y Quinn están detrás de mí en el escenario, desde aquí veo que alguien le acerca una silla y cuando se sienta comienza a dar pequeños saltos.

—Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por formar parte de éste maravilloso día, y de acompañarnos a Mason y a mí en esta nueva vida que estamos por comenzar—me gano los aplausos de todos—. Y, Mace, sé que dijimos que no haríamos esto —frunce los labios y levanta las cejas, al estilo que solo él ha desarrollado—. Pero es solo que no puedo evitarlo, ésta canción describe en cierta manera por todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que ha sucedido en mí desde que te conocí. Además es una de tus favoritas, así que espero que cantes conmigo.

Los acordes de las hábiles manos de Roderick en la guitarra y las chicas armonizando detrás de mí hacen que todo el mundo se junte en la pista de baile, mientras Mason se queda atónito y sentado en su lugar, las manos cubriéndole la boca y al borde del llanto. Me aclaro la garganta y comienzo a balancearme detrás del micrófono, sin apartar la vista ni un milisegundo de sus ojos.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and the lovely way you smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Cuando veo que Sugar le entrega un micrófono agacha la cabeza y lo toma, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar al escenario con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora sé que estaba totalmente seguro que saldría con este cambio de planes, ahora me conoce tan bien como yo a él. Se aclara la garganta y se queda parado en medio de la pista de baile, su voz no tarda en acompañar a la mía.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is that I love you, babe_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Me quedo en silencio para que Mason se haga cargo de las siguientes líneas, sus favoritas de toda la canción.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

Los dos dejamos los micrófonos en sus bases, extiendo mi mano y él la entrelaza rápidamente con la mía. Bajamos a la pista de baile y nos unimos al lento baile armonizado por las voces de todas las chicas, incluso escucho a Rod en algunas ocasiones. Pero es la voz de Sugar la que se escucha más nítidamente, como si realmente todas hayan decidido darle una oportunidad a su canto.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you…_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

—Creí que Sugar no podía sostener una nota, o seguir el ritmo de una canción —digo, acomodando la cabeza para que ahora yo pueda descansarla sobre el hombro de Mason.

—Desde la boda de Brittany y Santana estuvo diciéndome que había mejorado, les dije a todas que le dieran una oportunidad y en verdad tuvo una gran mejoría —sonríe y cierra los ojos, al igual que yo—. Y me alegra que haya sido la segunda mejor decisión en los últimos meses.

—¿Cuál fue la primera? —sonríe con orgullo y me besa en la nariz.

—Haber dicho 'acepto' hace seis meses en Central Park —suspiro y sus manos me sujetan con más fuerza—. Porque ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que este día realmente llegaría.

_All I know is they said, "I do"_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All they know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All they know is a new found grace_

_All their days they'll know their faces_

_All they know since yesterday is everything has changed_

La canción termina con la melodiosa voz de Sugar. Beso a Mace y los gritos de todos los presentes le quitan un poco de romanticismo al momento, pero de no escuchar sus voces de vez en cuando seguiría pensando que estoy inmerso en el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida.

No puedo evitar el impulso de tener los delgados y deliciosos labios de Mason chocando contra los míos, moviéndose de un modo tan lento y alucinante que podría quedarme dormido justo ahora, la calma que puedo sentir cuando estoy en su compañía es inigualable.

Sugar se apodera del escenario y comienza con una animada versión de _Cameo Lover_, otro de esos tantos gustos culposos que tengo por muchas canciones. Todo el mundo acompaña su totalmente inesperada nueva voz, todo el mundo hace coros y bailan al ritmo de la música.

Mason toma mi mano y nos movemos entre las parejas danzantes que ahora tienen sobrepoblada la pista, avanzamos por uno de los anchos pasillo del enorme salón de fiestas que mis padres decidieron apartar para nosotros.

A la mitad del pasillo abre uno de los ventanales y la helada briza es un refrescante total al bochornoso calor y la sensación sudorosa de todo mi cuerpo por estar entre tanta gente. Salimos al pequeño balcón y Mason no tarda en poner mis manos en su cintura mientras las suyas se colocan sobre mis hombros. Me sonríe de un modo tan indescriptible que ni me doy cuenta cuando comenzamos a movernos en círculos.

—Ahora me conoces muy bien, ¿no? Mi canciones favoritas, películas, lo que me gusta cenar y desayunar, lo que no me gusta en ocasiones de ti, ¿todo eso? —Sonríe y asiento con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. Entonces dime, mi amor, ¿cuál es mi mayor temor? Y no, no son los insectos.

Pareciera que las luciérnagas decidieron opinar todo lo contrario, ya que un montón comienzan a zumbar cerca de nosotros, titilando a su paso y ofreciendo un espectáculo inigualable para mí, Mason debe estar muerto de miedo. Me aclaro la garganta y no necesito pensar en esa pregunta dos veces.

—Es lo más sencillo que me has preguntado —arquea una ceja mientras seguimos moviéndonos—. Tu mayor temor es que me marche antes de tiempo, tienes miedo a que muera.

Se queda inmóvil y se pone rígido, le tiembla la mandíbula por la presión que ejerce sobre ella. Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano derecha y el suspiro que sale de él parece más bien un resoplido.

—Tienes miedo a que un accidente, una caída, un infarto, algo de ese tipo de cosas arrase con la felicidad que ahora rodea nuestras vidas —su semblante se endurece pero no deja de mirarme a los ojos. No estoy mintiendo—. Lo que quieres para nosotros es que ambos nos marchemos del mundo al mismo tiempo, quizá en el mismo accidente automovilístico, o acurrucados en nuestra habitación mientras la sábana de la vejez y la muerte nos envuelvan.

Una pequeña lágrima resbala por su mejilla izquierda y agacha la mirada, pongo mi dedo índice debajo de su barbilla y lo hago mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Una sonrisa minúscula tensa las comisuras e sus labios.

—En verdad me conoces… —se aparta las lágrimas que caen por el ojo derecho.

—Es mi trabajo, porque nunca dejas de conocer a una persona sin importar lo seguro que estés de saber lo que hará o cómo va a reaccionar siempre va a haber una variación.

Sobre nosotros cae una nube de una sensación extraña, es como si al mismo tiempo quisiera seguir danzando con Mace, pero también quiero que la conversación termine y volver a la fiesta que se está dando por nosotros.

—Sé que es algo estúpido, y no quiero pensar en esa clase de cosas, no ahora… —su voz se va quebrando cada vez más.

—No es algo estúpido, Mace, pero no tienes nada que temer… mi amor —la expresión es totalmente nueva para mí, nunca antes la había dicho, y menos a una persona—. Porque nuestro futuro es prospero, y lo único por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es por lo que pueda suceder en el próximo par de minutos de cada uno de nuestros días. Ése es el futuro que tienes que tener en mente.

El aroma de las flores que se abren a la luz de la noche comienza a volverse cada vez más fuerte. Nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca que casi parece que ocupan el mismo lugar en el espacio, no quiero estar lejos de él, y menos después de abordar un tema como éste.

—Imagina que pudiéramos ver nuestro futuro, el final de nuestra existencia, sería como ver únicamente el final de una película: ¿qué sentido tiene ver lo que sucede antes si ya sabes lo que va a suceder? —Sus manos me sujetan con fuerza por los hombros—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada ahora, estoy contigo y estás conmigo, aquí y por siempre. Solo tenemos que pensar en ello, lo demás encontrará una solución.

Su cabeza golpea mi pecho, se levanta sobre las puntas de los pies y sus brazos rodean mi cuello. Eso parece destensar un poco el ambiente, ya que su respiración se acompasa un poco e incluso tararea.

—Te amo y te adoro, Spens —responde dando un ligero beso en mi clavícula.

—Yo te amo y te adoro más que ayer y menos que mañana, Mace… —se ríe por lo bajo y suspira.

Mason es todo aquello que puede hacerme feliz de ahora en adelante, es la luz que brilla en la oscuridad de mi existencia, es la persona que siempre va a estar ahí para escuchar incluso la más estúpida de mis ideas, es quien va a extender su mano para apoyarme en todo momento, es en quien deposito toda mi confianza, afecto, anhelos, sueños y esperanzas que nunca pensé que podría darle a una persona. Es mi complemento, mi otra mitad, la persona con quien estoy destinado a pasar todas las eternidades que sean necesarias hasta que no pueda más.

Mason me ha hecho cambiar para bien, y creo que solo hay una palabra que puede definirlo…

Mason es… perfecto… Sí, eso; Mason es perfecto para mí.

—Tú también eres perfecto para mí —susurra, y luego me besa, tan despacio que podría acostumbrarme a una eternidad así. Con él, con mi Mason.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
